My Hero Vampire część 2
by Truska93
Summary: Kontynuacja I cz:Bella staje się pół wampirem i pół człowiekiem.Przez to ściąga na siebie same problemy...Sytuacja zmusza ją do podjęcia ważnych decyzji, które zaważą na losach jej i bliskich Co postanowi?Jak zakończy się cały dramat? czy zwycięży?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Bella

Oto właśnie nadchodzi koniec, rozstrzygnięcie… Tylko jeden jest zwycięzca. I obym to była ja. Mimo iż czułam się silniejsza, nie byłam pewna co do swoich umiejętności.

Z każdą sekundą zbliżała się w moją stronę. Jej czerwone oczy przyprawiały o gęsią skórkę, ale nie mnie. Byłam taka sama: dziewczyna o nienaturalnej urodzie, bladym odcieniu skóry oraz szkarłatnym kolorze oczu. Było coś jeszcze, co nas łączyło: obie bardzo pragnęłyśmy krwi. Krwi naszego wroga…

Przykucnęłam gotowa do ataku. Moja przeciwniczka zrobiła to samo. Na jej twarzy wymalował się dziwny grymas, coś na miarę skupienia. Pewnie znów próbowała na mnie swych sztuczek. Ale nie tym razem, bo teraz jestem o wiele silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.

Moje kończyny rwały się do przodu, by w końcu zakończyć ten pojedynek. Jeszcze chwila i będę mogła cieszyć się zwycięstwem lub odejść z przegraną. Choć w tym przypadku nie byłabym w stanie tego zrobić…

Zrobiłam krok. Ona również. Wyglądało to, jakby naśladowała każdy mój ruch. Czekała, aż pierwsza zaatakuje. Ale była w błędzie. To ja byłam skłonna poczekać, aż zbliży się wystarczająco i będę mogła wbić się w jej gardło….

Nagle jej głowa obróciła się w innym kierunku. Zupełnie, jakby zobaczyła kogoś, kto znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie. I wtem usłyszałam jego głos. Należał on do najcudowniejszego mężczyzny na ziemi. Do faceta, który kochał mnie i tylko mnie. Nawet wtedy, gdy byłam tylko kruchym człowieczkiem. Należał on do Edwarda:

- Bello, proszę, zastanów się jeszcze. To nie jest konieczne. Znajdziemy inne rozwiązanie. Proszę, zrób to dla mnie…

Świetnie. Zastosował chwyt, który był w stanie mnie przekonać. Ale nie teraz. Tym razem poradzę sobie sama.

Moja przeciwniczka obserwowała naszą wymianę zdań.

- Nie Edwardzie. Teraz jestem w stanie radzić sobie sama. Nie możesz wiecznie mnie ratować. To nie jest Twoim obowiązkiem. Zrozum.

- Bello…

- Nie, już podjęłam decyzję.

Edward stał na krańcu lasu, z lekko uniesionymi w górze rękoma, jakby chciał obie nas pogodzić. Wiedziałam, że to nie jest możliwe. Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się przebiegle w moją stronę, a ja przewidziałam, że zwiastuje to coś niedobrego. I znów miałam rację. W jednej sekundzie Edward leżał na ziemi i wił się z bólu, mając nieobecny wzrok. Ciężko dyszał. Chciała zadać mu ból, który odczuję również ja. I udało jej się. Osiągnęła swój cel…

Sama się prosiłaś, pomyślałam.

Nie czekając na nic rzuciłam się na nią. Ogromny huk rozległ się po lesie.

- To za Edwarda – wysyczałam i za pierwszym podejściem ugodziłam ją w gardło…


	2. Rozdział 1 Diagnoza

**Rozdział 1.**

**„Diagnoza"**

**Bella**

Nie wiem, ile przeleżałam na trawniku i ile czasu na łóżku w gabinecie Carlisle'a. Wiem tylko, że kiedy się obudziłam, nad głową znajdowała się intensywnie świecąca lampa. Raziła mnie po oczach. Zacisnęłam powieki, żeby trochę ulżyć moim oczom. Po chwili poczułam, jak ktoś łapie mnie za rękę.

- Bello, nic Ci nie jest? – spytał Edward. Tak mi się zdawało, że to on.

- Spokojnie. Daj jej odetchnąć. Dopiero, co otworzyła oczy.

- Bello, słyszysz mnie? – zapytał ponownie.

Spróbowałam podnieść swoją głowę, lecz na nic się to zdało. Strasznie bolała mnie szyja, a połowa ciała mi zdrętwiała. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje…

- Bello, czy jesteś w stanie zejść o własnych siłach? – spytał ktoś. Po głosie wnioskowałam, że to Carlisle.

Ostrożnie zaczęłam się podnosić, ale znów wszystkie moje wysiłki poszły na marne. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszła mi ręka Edwarda. Rozpoznałabym ją wszędzie, lecz teraz wydawała się… inna. Mniej chłodna niż zwykle.

Po kilku sekundach siedziałam objęta przez swojego męża. Mój teść podszedł do nas i bacznie przyglądał się mojej skórze.

- Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale jesteś pokryta tą sama strukturą skóry, co my. Potrafisz świecić się w słońcu, ale ja ciągle nie rozumiem, dlaczego.

- Carlisle – zaczął mój ukochany - a co z wynikami badań krwi, którą pobrałeś zaraz po omdleniu? Myślałem, że już wiesz…

- Niestety. Ciągle próbuje ustalić to wszystko. Jedno jest pewne. Bella nie jest już w pełni człowiekiem.

Na te słowa zamarłam. To, kim ja jestem? Wampirem? Na pewno nie. Gdyby tak było, nie siedziałabym spokojnie w ramionach Edwarda, tylko biegała z zawrotną prędkością po lesie i szukała pożywienia…

A właśnie… czy posiadam jakieś inne cechy podobne do mojej wampirzej rodziny? Wiem tylko, że jarzę się w słońcu tysiącem brylancików, a co z pragnieniem krwi? Szybkim bieganiem? Albo jeszcze innymi umiejętnościami?

Powoli wyswobodziłam się w objęć Edwarda i skierowałam w kierunku łazienki. Nie uśmiechało mu się puszczać mnie samej, ale jednym gestem ręki nakazałam mu, żeby został. Chciałam coś sprawdzić. I wolałabym być wtedy sama…

Po cichu zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi do łazienki. Zapaliłam światło i skierowałam się do lustra. Skoro chcemy się dowiedzieć, co mi jest i kim teraz jestem, musimy znaleźć cechy przybliżone do danego gatunku…

Stojąc przed szklanym kwadratem westchnęłam ciężko. Bałam się tego, co zamierzam zrobić. A jeśli się okaże, że mam rację? Co wtedy? Szybko odgoniłam od siebie te myśli i przybliżyłam swą twarz do lustra.

Zamknęłam oczy i wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. Kiedy je otworzyłam, wrzasnęłam krótko. Mam… kły! Może nie takie jak Edward, ale są. Rzeczywiście moje przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Drżałam teraz na całym ciele. Delikatnie dotknęłam palcem jednego z nich i… cholera, skaleczyłam się. Był naprawdę ostry. Krwawiącą kropkę na palcu przemyłam strumieniem wody.

Nagle Edward zaczął dobijać się do drzwi.

- Bello, otwórz! Co się tam dzieje? Coś Ci się stało?

- Nie! Wszystko w porządku! – krzyknęłam, nadal wgapiając się w swoje „nowe" odbicie.

- To dlaczego krzyczałaś? Isabello, otwieraj w tej chwili!

- Nic mi nie jest! Zaraz do Ciebie wyjdę! Chcę być przez chwilę sama! Chcę ochłonąć!

Cisza. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, że mój argument go przekonał. Spojrzałam na swojego palca i… no jasne! Nie jestem wampirem, bo krwawiłam! Ale jak to możliwe? Mam ostre kły, a krwawię?

Nici z moich teorii. Jak na razie jest 2: 1 dla wampira.

Usiadłam na podłodze, opierając się o wannę. Zaczęłam intensywnie rozmyślać, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. W końcu wkurzyłam się i wyszłam z łazienki.

Zaraz za drzwiami czekał Edward. Odetchnął, kiedy zobaczył, że wyszłam cała i zdrowa.

- Chodź, razem z Carlisle'm zastanowimy się, co takiego Ci jest.

- Macie jakieś podejrzenia? – spytałam podejrzliwie. Ściągnął brwi.

- Niewielkie. Ale o tym za chwilę.

Pociągnął mnie za sobą do wnętrza doktorskiego gabinetu jego ojca. Carlisle siedział przy swoim biurku i przeglądał szybko jakieś papiery. Gdy zobaczył, że weszliśmy do środka, odstawił to na bok i wstał z krzesła. Jedną ręką wskazał, abyśmy usiedli.

Zajęłam jeden z foteli, stojących obok okna. Naprzeciw mnie usiadł mój teść i przeglądał jakąś karteczkę.

- Są już wyniki… - skwitował Edward.

- Tak, ale z nich nic nie wynika – powiedział Carlisle.

- O co chodzi? Jest coś nie tak? – spytałam.

- Nie, chodzi o to, że… jesteś nieprawdopodobnie zdrowa!

- Słucham? – Jakoś nie rozumiałam wywodu Carlisle'a.

- Nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem się z tak dobrymi wynikami morfologii. Wygląda na to, że nadal nie wiemy, co takiego Ci jest oraz że dzięki temu czemuś jesteś najzdrowszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

- Czyżby człowiekiem… - wypowiedziałam te słowa szeptem.

Szybkim krokiem wyszłam z gabinetu Carlisle'a. Nie miałam ochoty na nic. Nawet na przebywanie w towarzystwie mojego ukochanego.

Zbiegłam po schodach na dół i natknęłam się na resztę rodziny. Rosalie podeszła do mnie i mnie przytuliła. Delikatnie ją odepchnęłam. Spojrzała na mnie pytająco. Nie powiedziałam nic, tylko się odwróciłam i niestety zderzyłam się z torsem Edwarda.

- Bello…

- Daj spokój Edwardzie. Chcę zostać sama.

Ale moje słowa nic nie dały. Z całej siły przytulił mnie do siebie. Nie miałam siły się z nim szarpać, więc skapitulowałam.

- Brawo Edwardzie, – zaczęła Rose – nie dość, że przez Ciebie Bella stała się niewiadomo, czym, to jeszcze teraz chcesz ją zmusić, żeby ot tak podeszła do Ciebie i wtuliła się. No wybacz, ale to już lekka przesada.

- Rosalie, pohamuj swoje myśli, jasne? – warknął Ed.

- A niby dlaczego? Po prostu mówię, jak jest i nie wpieraj mi, że jest inaczej.

- Ty nic nie wiesz, więc milcz!

- Edward – zaczęłam.

Ale za późno. Mój ukochany zamachnął się w stronę swojej siostry. Na szczęście dziewczyna okazała się na tyle zwinna, że w ostatniej chwili uniknęła ciosu. Stałam w rogu, oparta jedną ręką o blat kuchenny i przypatrywałam się, jak dwa wampiry walczą ze sobą. Cóż, może walczą to zbyt wiele powiedziane. Edward cały czas próbował uderzyć Rose a ona szczęśliwie tego unikała.

W pewnej chwili dołączył do nich Emmett. Złapał za rękę Eda i spojrzał mu w oczy, które były teraz nadzwyczaj groźne.

- Podnieś ją jeszcze raz w jej stronę, a skończy się to inaczej – powiedział mu to prosto w twarz.

Edward opanował się w końcu. Wyszedł z kuchni i usiadł w salonie. Nieobecnym wzrokiem patrzył w okno. Postanowiłam, że na razie zostawię go samego.

Usiadłam na jednym z krzeseł kuchennych. Westchnęłam ciężko. Po chwili obok mnie usiadła Alice, która bez słowa objęła mnie ramieniem. Jej słodki oddech kołysał zabłąkany kosmyk moich włosów.

- Nie martw się. Przejdzie mu. Często wścieka się z byle powodu…

- Nie sądzę, żebym była byle powodem.

Alice przygryzła nerwowo wargę. Zorientowała się, że nie przemyślała swojej wypowiedzi. Ale żadna z nas nie skomentowała jej.

Po chwili, widząc mój kosmyk, Alice założyła go za ucho. Kiedy to zrobiła, zamarła. Wyglądała tak jak wtedy, gdy odkryła jarzącą się w słońcu moją skórę.

- Bello, musimy natychmiast iść do Carlisle'a.

- Co się stało? – spytałam zdezorientowana.

- Chyba dzięki temu poznamy przyczynę Twoich dolegliwości… - oznajmiła hardo.

* * *

Leżałam na łóżku dobre 2 godziny. Na szczęście lampy na górze nie świeciły się. Carlisle poradził sobie bez nich. W końcu chodziło tylko o moją szyję.

- Edwardzie – zwrócił się do swojego syna. – Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić?

- Sam nie wiem. To zdarzyło się szybko, nawet nie wiem, kiedy.

- Bello – teraz moja kolej na udzielenie odpowiedzi. – Czy poczułam, jak Ed ugryzł Cię w szyję? – Ton jego głosu był naprawdę poważny.

- Nic takiego nie czułam. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że mnie ugryzł, dopóki Alice nie zauważyła blizny.

- A czy czułaś może jakieś dolegliwości, skutki uboczne? – A skąd mam wiedzieć, jakie są skutki uboczne?

- Nie. Znaczy tak. Jak byliśmy jeszcze nad jeziorem, rozbolała mnie szyja. Trochę też piekło. Ale nie trwało to długo.

- To może oznaczać, że jad zrobił swoje, ale nie było go zbyt wiele. Miałeś szczęście synu.

- Czyli twierdzisz, że.. – zawahał się Ed – Bells ma w sobie odrobinę mojego jadu, który nie zmienił ją?

- Nie jestem jeszcze w stu procentach pewny. Ale jak na razie taka diagnoza nam musi wystarczyć.

- Tylko teraz pytanie brzmi: kim ja jestem? – spytałam.

- Szczerze: nie mam pojęcia. Nie mam pojęcia także o tym, jak to możliwe, że jad Edwarda nie rozprzestrzenił się i nie zmienił Cię w wampira…

- Jak na razie też o tym nie słyszałem, ale może przyszedł czas na jakąś odmianę w naszej rasie? – spytał Jasper, wchodząc do gabinetu. Oparł się o biurko ojca i założył ręce na piersi.

- Jasper, ty wiesz sporo na ich temat. Może doradzisz nam, co jeszcze możemy zrobić? – spytał Edward swojego brata.

- Cóż, można spróbować…

Wstał i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Bacznie mi się przyglądał.

- Bello, czy możesz przypomnieć sobie jakąś denerwującą sytuację, żeby Twoje serce biło szybciej? – spytał.

- Ok, spróbuje – odpowiedziałam i zamknęłam oczy. Na myśl przychodziła sytuacja, kiedy poznałam prawdę o Edwardzie. Moja zaklinowana noga, Nahuel, jeśli dobrze pamiętam… Przez to wspomnienie moje serce zaczęło bić z niewiarygodną szybkością.

- Świetnie Bello. O to chodziło. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Jasper, o co…

- Posłuchaj bracie jej serca. Bije szybko, ale cicho. Nie zauważyłeś tego?

W tej chwili przestałam się już bać. Postanowiłam wesprzeć się jakimś innym wspomnieniem. Przypomniałam sobie chwilę, kiedy Edward wyznaje mi miłość…

- Wystarczy – powiedział Jasper po chwili.

- Chyba masz rację synu – odparł Carlisle. – Ale co nam to daje?

- Ludzkie serce jest dla nas słyszalne. Czujemy jego rytm. Serce Belli nawet, jeśli bije z zawrotną szybkością, wyłapujemy je dopiero wtedy, gdy się wsłuchamy.

- Niesamowite – przyznał Edward. – Mów dalej.

- Więcej nie ma nic do gadania. Ale pomyślmy, co jeszcze można sprawdzić…

Znów przechadzał się powoli po pomieszczeniu, trzymając ręce z tyłu. Siedziałam na łóżku i wpatrywałam się w niego.

- Chyba wiem. Załóżmy, że ma w sobie jad, który był w stanie zmienić niektóre rzeczy. Zastanówmy się, jakie cechy ludzkie mógłby w ten czas zmienić…

- Oprócz tego, że święcę się i moje serce jest ciche…

- Nie do końca ciche, ale masz rację…

- No tak. Ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która odkryłam zaraz po przebudzeniu.

Cała trójka w mig znalazł się przy mnie. Carlisle złapał mnie za rękę i zaczął ją ponownie oglądać, Edward oglądał resztę mojego ciała, a Jasper stanął obok i przyglądał się mojej twarzy.

- Uśmiechnij się – rozkazał.

Wszyscy zaskoczeni popatrzyliśmy na niego. On tylko skinął głową, a ja posłusznie uśmiechnęłam się, ukazując szereg moich zębów i… dwa kły.

Instynkt drapieżnego wampira od razu nakazał im odskoczyć ode mnie i ustawić się w pozycji obronnej. Zaskoczyła mnie nieco ich reakcja. Kucali przede mną i warczeli wściekli. Jedynie Jasper stał niewzruszony i kręcił głową.

- Jak dzieci – skwitował.

Schowałam zęby i zrobiłam minę obrażonej. Jak oni mogli? Przecież nadal jestem Bellą…

- Wybacz nam. Głupio wyszło – powiedział Ed, prostując się na powrót.

- W porządku. To częściowo moja wina…

- Dobra, dobra, nie czas na kłótnie. Bella jak widać ma kły podobne do nas. Czyli już dwie nasze cechy. Jakieś pomysły? – rzucił w naszą stronę.

- Mogę spać i mam nadal te same potrzeby: czyli śpię, potrzebuję tlenu i jem – powiedziałam szybko.

- A właśnie! – klasnął Jasper.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! – warknął Ed.

- O co chodzi?

- Musimy się tego dowiedzieć.

- Czy powiecie mi, o co chodzi?

- Jazz chce sprawdzić, czy… posmakujesz krwi – powiedział z odrazą Edward.

- To całkiem dobry pomysł – powiedział Carlisle.

- Ale mnie się nie podoba – stwierdził mój ukochany.

- Spytajmy Bellę, co o tym myśli – oznajmił Jasper.

Na samą myśl o krwi mnie mdliło. Brałam to za dobry znak, bo pewnie żadna tam żądza krwi we mnie nie tkwiła.

- Cóż, spróbujmy. Chce dowiedzieć się w końcu, co takiego mi jest.

- No dobrze. Pobiegnę z Alice załatwić krew, a jak chcecie, to poczekajcie na nas w salonie.

Załatwić krew? Już się boję myśleć, skąd…

* * *

Przenieśliśmy się z gabinetu, ale nie do salonu, tylko na taras. Wzięłam swój przydługawy sweter z wełny i usiadłam na ławce. Obok mnie spoczął Edward, który cały czas się martwił, rysując na swym czole maleńką zmarszczkę. Wtuliłam się w niego i przymknęłam oczy.

- Przepraszam – powiedział w moje włosy.

- Za co? – spytałam.

Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

- Za wszystko. To moja wina. Przeze mnie nie wiemy, co ci jest. – Jego mina przyprawiała mnie o ból serca.

- Edwardzie, wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Jak na razie nadal jestem człowiekiem i nadal cię kocham – wyszeptałam i pocałowałam delikatnie w usta.

- Wybacz, ale ja jakoś nie potrafię spojrzeć na to z tej strony…

Jego ton i słowa zbiły mnie z tropu. Dlaczego tak mówił? Ranił mnie nimi okropnie.

- Ja w to wierzę Edwardzie – wyznałam mu.

Położyłam z powrotem swoją głowę na jego torsie. Poczułam, jak delikatnie bawi się moimi włosami. To znak, że ciągle się nad czymś zastanawiał.

Ja też miałam wiele do rozmyślania. Jutro jest poniedziałek i zarazem koniec ferii. Musimy wrócić do szkoły. Na szczęście pogoda w Forks zapowiadała się deszczowo, więc nie będę musiała się ukrywać. Dzięki temu, że Alice posiada zdolność przewidywania przyszłości, jesteśmy na bieżąco z informacjami o słońcu…

Oprócz tego musiałam przygotować się na wścibskie spojrzenia innych uczniów. W końcu jako pierwsza i jedyna jestem w szkole mężatką. Biorąc pod uwagę uczniów oczywiście.

Mike'a i Jessice dam radę znieść, ale istnieją jeszcze inni, wścibscy ludzie…

I jeszcze jedna rzecz: jutrzejszy test! Na śmierć zapomniałam.

Zerwałam się na równe nogi. Edward popatrzył na mnie zaskoczony.

- Co się stało? – spytał.

- Jutro mamy test! I kiedy my się nauczymy? – Trzęsły mi się ręce i zrobiło mi się gorąco.

- Martwisz się testem? – zaśmiał się krótko.

- A ty nie? Jak dla mnie jest on ważny, a teraz mam zupełną pustkę w głowie. – Spanikowałam. Nie miałam za dużo czasu na naukę.

- Spokojnie. Usiądziemy razem i coś Ci podpowiem.

- Taa, jasne…

Znów się zaśmiał. Tym razem nieco dłużej, ale po chwili wróciliśmy do naszej pozycji.

* * *

Zbliżał się wieczór. Za oknem było słychać świerszcze. Całą rodziną siedzieliśmy na kanapie i czekaliśmy na powrót Jaspera i Alice. Znudzeni przeglądaliśmy kanały telewizyjne, ale na żadnym z nich nie było nic interesującego. Co drugi kanał był w innym języku, którego w żaden sposób nie rozszyfrowałam…

Minęła kolejna godzina i w końcu się zjawili. Mieli mały termos, który trzymała w swoich rękach All. Westchnęłam i podniosłam się z kanapy.

- Chodźmy do kuchni – powiedział Carlisle.

Posłusznie wszyscy wstali i ruszyli w stronę pomieszczenia. W pewnym momencie Carlisle odwrócił się.

- Tylko Edward i Jasper jeśli można – powiedział.

Pozostali nie mieli szczęśliwych min. Ale z drugiej strony to dobrze, że inni nie będą musieli oglądać tego przedstawienia.

Weszliśmy do kuchni. Ed zapalił światło a Jasper wyjął kubek z szafki. Wlał czerwoną ciecz do środka i zamieszał ją delikatnie, zaciskać nos. Spojrzał na mnie i po chwili wręczył mi kubek. Wolałam nie wąchać tego…

Cała trójka w oczekiwaniu patrzyła na mnie. W końcu wzięłam głęboki wdech i, zatykając nos, wypiłam część zawartości. Odłożyłam kubek na stół i złapałam się za brzuch. W ustach czułam posmak metalu i czegoś jeszcze. Nagle zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

- Ludzka? – spytałam, ledwo składając litery w wyraz.

- Tak, musieliśmy brać pod uwagę, że po zwierzęcej będzie gorzej…

Gorzej? To może być jeszcze gorzej?

Po chwili rzuciłam się do zlewu i wszystko, co miałam w swoim żołądku wylądowało właśnie w nim. Lekko czerwona mazia cuchnęła niesłychanie. Opłukałam szybko usta, ale nadal czułam ten okrutny, metaliczny smak…

Spojrzałam na pozostałych. Zdążyli za ten czas sprzątnąć kubek z krwią. Jasper uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

- Czyli mamy odpowiedź – skwitował.

- Jaką? – spytałam. Mój żołądek nadal się buntował.

- A taką, że nie jesteś wampirem – powiedział.

- Tyle to już wiem.

- Ale skoro nie tolerujesz krwi, to znaczy, że Twój organizm jest nadal przystosowany do ludzkiego trybu życia…

Odetchnęłam. Jak na razie ta informacja mi wystarczyła. Ale co z resztą? Dlaczego posiadam wampirze cechy?

Na te pytania zamierzam wkrótce znaleźć sensowne odpowiedzi…


	3. Rozdział 2 Powrót do normalności

**My Hero Vampire cz. II**

**by truska93**

**Rozdział 2**

„**Powrót do… normalności"**

**Bella**

Z góry zakładałam, że powrót do szkoły nie będzie należał do przyjemnych. Wszystkie te spojrzenia wścibskich uczniów będę musiała znosić już od dzisiaj…

Obudziłam się nieco wcześniej niż zakładałam. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy obok mnie leżał Edward i czytał książkę. Usiadłam na łóżku i przetarłam oczy.

Która godzina? – spytałam.

Dochodzi 6.30.

Ach… - zamyśliłam się na moment. – Idę do łazienki – powiedziałam po chwili i zwlekłam się z łóżka.

Kiedy zamykałam za sobą drzwi, byłam nieco zdziwiona, że Edward nic nie powiedział. Choć wczorajszego wieczoru mało się odzywał. Czułam, jak odprowadza mnie wzrokiem.

Będąc w łazience, zdjęłam swoją piżamę i weszłam pod prysznic. Nie było nic przyjemniejszego niż poranny, orzeźwiający strumyk wody, który pobudza moje ciało i przygotowuje go do całego dnia. Choć mogłam się troszkę pomylić co do swojej listy najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy.

Minutę później usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranej kabiny i poczułam na sobie ręce Edwarda. Wtulił się we mnie i delikatnie pieścił moje ciało.

Przepraszam… Przemyślałem to wszystko i uważam, że nie powinienem się tak zachowywać. Masz prawo wrócić do normalnego życia – powiedział mi wprost do ucha.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Miałam zamiar porozmawiać z nim dopiero po lekcjach. Teraz wolałam napawać się chwilą. Chwila z moim ukochanym. Odwróciłam się do niego i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Chyba myśleliśmy o tym samym, bo nie minęłam sekunda, a upojna noc pod prysznicem w czasie pobytu nad jeziorem zaczęła się powtarzać…

Nie mieliśmy zbytnio czasu dla siebie. Po jakimś czasie do drzwi dobijała się Alice. Lekko zziajana popatrzyłam na Edwarda i oboje wyszliśmy na chłodne płytki podłogowe. Owinęłam się starannie ręcznikiem i wyszłam z łazienki, mijając All bez słowa. Później wyszedł Edward, również nic nie mówiąc.

Ubrałam się szybko i zeszłam na dół. Planowałam zjeść śniadanie zanim pojedziemy do szkoły. Nie miałam ochoty pisać testu o pustym żołądku…

No właśnie, dziś mam ważny test. Od niego zależy częściowo moja ocena końcowa. Chciałam wypaść jak najlepiej, bo nie miałam zamiaru kiblować w tej szkole, a wizja mnie, ślęczącej jeszcze jeden rok w tej szkole była koszmarna. Zwłaszcza, że musiałabym uczyć się bez Edwarda i Alice. Oni zawsze są świetnie wyuczeni. Ale to nie moja wina, że nie mam takiego mózgu jak oni…

Powoli zeszłam po schodach. W kuchni zastałam Esme, która smażyła coś. Po zapachu poznałam te same omlety, które smażył dla mnie Ed. Ucieszyłam się, że ktoś pomyślał o mnie.

Dzień dobry – przywitałam się.

O witaj Bello. Usiądź, zaraz dostaniesz śniadanie – odpowiedziała radośnie.

Dziękuję.

Zasiadłam do stołu. Nalałam sobie do szklanki soku pomarańczowego, który został pewnie wcześniej wlany do dzbanka przez Esme, i jednym haustem wypiłam całą szklankę. Spojrzałam na moje odbicie w małym lusterku, które stało na parapecie i ujrzałam maleńką zmianę. Wydawało mi się, że nie jestem już tą samą Bellą sprzed ślubu. Byłam inna. Moja twarz nieco spoważniała, ale nie to przykuło moją uwagę. Mój kolor oczu… Zawsze były brązowe. Renee powtarzała mi, że swoim odcieniem przypominają płynną czekoladę. Teraz stały się troszkę ciemniejsze i nie były tak brązowe jak ostatnio. Mogłabym przysiąc, że wcale nie są brązowe, tylko… inne. Nie byłam w stanie określić ich barwy. Ale im dłużej zapatrywałam się w siebie, tym bardziej wierzyłam, że się zmieniam. Zmieniam w kogoś innego.

Otrząsnęłam się po chwili i spojrzałam w drugą stronę. Właśnie Esme skończyła smażyć omlety. Postawiła przede mną talerz i nalała drugą szklankę soku. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i usiadła obok. Zaczęłam jeść, kiedy się odezwała.

Nie miej za złe Edwardowi. On stara się zrobić wszystko, żebyś była szczęśliwa. To, co się stało nad jeziorem… to był wypadek…

Esme… – przerwałam jej. Nie chciałam tego słuchać. Wiedziałam, że to nie Edwarda wina. Położyłam rękę na jej dłoni. – …Ja to wiem. I wiem też, że to częściowo moja wina, więc nie musi brać na siebie całej odpowiedzialności.

Bello…

Nie, proszę, nie zaczynajmy tego od nowa. Mam już dosyć wszystkiego…

Spojrzałam na nią. Nieco przybiłam ją swoimi słowami. Miałam teraz wyrzuty sumienia o to, że się w ogóle odezwałam. Westchnęłam.

Przepraszam, nie powinnam była… - powiedziałam.

Nic nie szkodzi. Rozumiem Cię. Ale nie bój się, zaopiekujemy się Tobą i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Dziękuję. Za wszystko.

Wstała i wyszła z kuchni. Czułam, że to nie nasza rozmowa ją do tego zmusiła. Było coś, o czym nie wiedziałam. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wróciłam do jedzenia.

Po skończonym śniadaniu umyłam talerz i poszłam na górę. Zabrałam swoją torbę, którą Alice przywiozła wczoraj od rodziców. Wzięła też parę moich rzeczy z szafy, żebym nie musiała korzystać z jej garderoby. Oczywiście ona nie miała nic, przeciwko, ale ja się na to nie zgodziłam. Bo, po co mam to robić, skoro mam własne?

Zeszłam do garażu. Alice i Edward już na mnie czekali. Zdziwiłam się, że nie siedzą już w czarnym volvo mojego ukochanego, tylko stoją obok jakiegoś innego pojazdu, który był przykryty białą płachtą. Podeszłam bliżej i po raz pierwszy od dwóch dni ujrzałam na twarzy Edwarda uśmiech. Co prawda nie należał on do tych serdecznych, którymi obdarowywał mnie podczas naszego pobytu nad jeziorem, ale cieszyłam się, że choć tyle z siebie wykrzesał.

O co chodzi? – spytałam niepewnie, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

Na pewno Ci się spodoba – Alice klasnęła w dłonie z radości.

Edward? Czy to coś… - zaczęłam.

Chciałem, żebyś była szczęśliwa, a wiem, że Twoja furgonetka już nie jeździ, więc…

Nie dokończył tylko chwycił białą płachtę i pociągnął ją, ukazując… czerwoną furgonetkę! Była identyczna jak ta, którą straciłam podczas wypadku. Podniosłam ręce do ust i nie mogłam wykrzesać z siebie ani słowa.

I jak? – zapytał po chwili.

Nie wiem, co powiedzieć…

Chcieliśmy przywrócić ją do życia, bo wiemy, jak bardzo ja lubiłaś – powiedziała Alice.

I udało wam się! Dziękuję!

Przytuliłam ich do siebie. Staliśmy przez chwilę we trójkę w garażu, tuląc się do siebie, dopóki nie zawibrował telefon Alice. Oprzytomnieliśmy i ruszyliśmy w kierunku szkoły…

Punktualnie stawiliśmy się pod szkołą. Czułam się dziwnie, wracając po dwóch tygodniach przerwy. Nieco odzwyczaiłam się od uczniów, od nauczycieli i od.. Jessici i Mike'a. Co prawda mogłam ich dodać do kategorii uczniów, ale jak dla mnie byli inni. Nie tacy jak pozostali. Po prostu dziwaczni na swój sposób.

Wysiedliśmy z wozu Edwarda i powoli ruszyliśmy w stronę murów szkolnych. Co chwilę jakiś ciekawski spoglądał na moją dłoń. Pewnie szukali obrączki. Byłam na tyle zła i zdesperowana, że mogłam im specjalnie podsunąć im ją pod nos, żeby odczepili się ode mnie.

Edward chyba wyczuł, co mnie gnębi i delikatnie ścisnął moją dłoń, która trzymał całą drogę przemarszu przez parking.

Nie przejmuj się nimi – wyszeptał mi wprost do ucha.

Łatwo mu było mówić. Nigdy nie lubiłam być w centrum uwagi. Ale odkąd Cullen'owie zjawili się w szkole nie było dnia, żeby choć jeden uczeń na mnie nie spojrzał…

Pierwsza lekcja rozpoczęła się w miarę. Wszyscy byli zaabsorbowani lekcją, więc mogłam spokojnie słuchać nauczyciela. Czułam na sobie tylko jedno spojrzenie: nie kogo innego, jak Mike'a. A miałam nadzieję, że mu przeszło do mnie…

Spojrzałam na Edwarda. Był skupiony, jakby słuchał czegoś z uwagą. I na pewno nie był to nauczyciel. Powoli obracał w palcach ołówek, który po chwili złamał się wpół.

Ed przybrał minę wściekłego. Co mu się stało? Nie rozumiałam go.

ON…JEST…CHORY – wycedził przez zęby tak głośno, żebym mogła go usłyszeć.

Kto? – spytałam szeptem.

Ten pajac za nami. Myślałem, że da sobie spokój, ale nie…

Mimowolnie odwróciłam się w stronę Mike'a. Patrzył prosto na mnie i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Głos Edwarda jednak dał mi znać, żebym usiadła prosto.

Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz z nim rozmawiać, ani nawet do niego zbliżać.

Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona.

Ale o co…

Zaufaj mi i zrób, o co proszę.

I to koniec naszej dyskusji. Miałam ochotę wyciągnąć z niego to, co usłyszał w głowie Mike'a. Ale musiałam z tym poczekać do zakończenia zajęć. I testu…

Kiedy skończyła się lekcja, nadal zastanawiałam się, co takiego myślał sobie Mike, że zdołał tym rozwścieczyć Edwarda. Pakując książki do torby, przypatrywałam się mu z nieukrywaną uwagą. Spojrzał na mnie i tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. Chwycił moją dłoń i wyprowadził z klasy.

Idąc korytarzem ignorowałam wszystkich gapiów. Cały czas obserwowałam zmiany na twarzy mojego ukochanego. Coś musiało być nie tak…

Przed wejściem do sali, w której mieliśmy mieć test, dopadła mnie Angela. Angela to jedyna osoba w szkole, którą darzyłam sympatią. Byłą szczera i ceniłam ją za to. Kiedy chciała mi coś powiedzieć, nie owijała w bawełnę i waliła prosto z mostu. Pewnie i tym razem chciała mi coś przekazać…

Hej Bella! Jak tam ferie? Znaczy się… Jak tam było na…

To ja Was zostawię – powiedział Ed i wszedł do klasy. Angela popatrzyła na niego, a później wróciła do swojego pytania.

No i jak było na miesiącu miodowym? – spytała.

No wiesz, byliśmy zaledwie tydzień, więc…

Aaa rozumiem, rozumiem – zachichotała.

Angela, chodźmy lepiej do klasy. Zaraz mamy test.

Oh, kto by się nim przejmował. – Machnęła ręką.

No tak. Angela nie dość, że szczera osoba, to tak samo świetnie wyuczona na każdy sprawdzian. Czy tylko ja jestem nie do końca przygotowana?

Cóż, dla mnie jest ważny. A teraz chodź – złapałam ją za rękę i pociągnęłam w stronę klasy.

Ale ładnie pachniesz – stwierdziła po chwili.

Słucham?

Ja ładnie pachnę? Nigdy tego nie zauważyła, a zawsze używam tej samej perfumy, tego samego szamponu, a nawet tego samego żelu pod prysznic. Nic się nie zmieniło.

Serio. Kupiłaś nowe perfumy? – spytała i przybliżyła się w moją stronę, by zaciągnąć się moim zapachem.

Nie, użyłam tych samych co zazwyczaj. – Wypowiedziałam to zdanie bardzo powoli. Nie jak na człowieka przystało.

Wszystko w porządku?

Tak, jasne…

Usiadłam obok Edwarda i tępo wpatrywałam się w tablicę. Na szczęście nauczyciela jeszcze nie było. Mój ukochany zmartwiony popatrzył na mnie i zbliżył się do mojego ucha.

Po lekcjach pojedziemy prosto do Carlisle'a – wyszeptał.

Po co? – spytałam, nadal gapiąc się w jeden punkt.

Myślę, że… przemiana się zaczęła.

Przemiana? W…wampira? O mój Boże! Nie mógł poczekać z tą informacją do końca lekcji?

Test rozwiązałam cały. Nie byłam pewna swoich odpowiedzi, ale po informacji, jaką otrzymałam od Edwarda, nie mogłam na niczym się skupić.

Zmieniam się. W wampira. Dlaczego akurat teraz? Czy przemiana nie mogła zacząć się zaraz po ugryzieniu? Czy nie tak powinno to wyglądać?

Z resztą, co ja bredzę? Ja nie chciałam się w niego zmieniać! Przynajmniej na razie. Chciałam poczekać z tym jakiś czas. Miałam pewne plany, co do mojej przyszłości…

A teraz? Nie mam wyboru. Staje się najbardziej drapieżnym osobnikiem na Ziemi. I to przez jeden wybryk…

Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? – spytał Edward, kiedy dochodziliśmy do samochodu. Otrząsnęłam się i spojrzałam na niego. Czułam wściekłość.

Muszę jechać. Teraz. Sama – odpowiedziałam i zaczęłam przeszukiwać jego kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy do volvo.

Bello, co się stało?

Nie ważne. Musze być trochę sama. Chce tam pojechać.

Ale gdzie? Poczekaj, pojedziemy razem…

Nie! Nie rozumiesz, że chce być SAMA?

Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Sama byłam zaskoczona swoim tonem. Byłam na niego zła, ale i zła na siebie. Ze zdwojoną siła…

Edward dał mi kluczyki i ze spuszczoną głową odsunął się. Wsiadłam do środka i odpaliłam silnik. Czułam się dziwnie, aczkolwiek nigdy nie prowadziłam tak luksusowego auta. Przyzwyczaiłam się do furgonetki.

Kiedy ruszyłam, spojrzałam jeszcze raz w lusterko. Edward stał cały czas w tym samym miejscu i patrzył, jak odjeżdżam. Mógł mnie w każdej chwili dogonić, ale dziękowałam Bogu, że jesteśmy pod szkołą i nie będzie próbował tego robić.

Wyjeżdżając na drogę, rozpłakałam się. Emocje sięgnęły zenitu i nie mogłam już kryć swoich łez. Miałam dość wszystkiego, a najbardziej samej siebie. Obwiniałam wszystkich o to, co się stało, a najbardziej byłam winna ja sama. Mogłam zareagować, coś zmienić… Ale na to już za późno…

Dojeżdżałam już do lasu, gdzie za moment miała ukazać się ścieżka, prowadząca na moją polanę. Ona zawsze przynosiła mi ukojenie, a teraz łaknęłam tego najbardziej w świecie…

Przystanęłam na poboczu i zgasiłam silnik. Wytarłam z policzka słone łzy i westchnęłam kilka razy. Mimowolnie dotknęłam swojej blizny na szyi – miejsca, gdzie zostałam naznaczona przez Edwarda. Naznaczona? Ale porównanie… Potrząsnęłam głową i wysiadłam z wozu. Kiedy weszłam na ścieżkę, czułam się swobodniej. Za chwilę będę mogła poczuć się jak dawniej. Jeszcze tylko chwila…

Nagle wpadłam na pomysł. Ile jeszcze cech wampirzych posiadam? Czy aby na pewno zmieniam się?

Puściłam się biegiem w stronę polany. Miałam sprawdzić, czy potrafię szybko biegać, jak moja rodzina. Ale już po pierwszych metrach stwierdziłam, że jestem głupia i naiwna. Jak mogłam pomyśleć o czymś takim?

Przewróciłam się i dalej już nie biegłam. Zadarłam sobie dłonie, a z lewej nawet pociekła krew. Spojrzałam na nią i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałam się w krwawiące miejsce. Pociągnęłam nosem i stwierdziłam, że krew nadal mnie odrzuca. I dobrze. Nie chcę stać się wampirem. Nie jestem gotowa…

Powoli wstałam i otrzepałam spodnie z liści. Wyciągnęłam chusteczkę z kieszeni i przyłożyłam ją do krwawiącej dłoni. Ruszyłam przed siebie, kiedy usłyszełam Jego głos.

Bello! Uważaj!

Nie rozumiałam, o co mu chodzi. Dałam mu jasno do zrozumienia, że chcę zostać sama. Przyspieszyłam kroku, lecz przewróciłam się po raz kolejny, uderzając z impetem w drzewo. Poczułam, jak coś łapie mnie za rękę i przebija jej skórę do kości. Ciepła krew buchała na wszystkie strony. Wydałam z siebie krzyk, dając znak, że zabolało. Strasznie zabolało…

W jednej chwili zaczęłam krążyć wzrokiem wokół, szukając winowajcy. Napotkałam wzrokiem brązowego wilk, który był gotów zakończyć moje życie…

**Edward**

Byłem zaskoczony jej reakcją. Ale nie chciałem się z nią kłócić. Zbyt dużo już jej krzywd wyrządziłem.

Teraz muszę jakoś trafić najszybciej do domu, aby porozmawiać z Carlisle'm. Jej nietypowa przemiana zaczęła się. Albo po prostu idzie dalej. Nie chciałem, żeby tak skończyła, a jednak wina leży po mojej stronie…

Westchnąłem i ruszyłem przed siebie, kopiąc kamyki na drodze. Po chwili dogoniła mnie Alice.

Co się stało? Pokłóciliście się? – spytała wprost.

Nie ważne – odpowiedziałem, nadal nie patrząc na nią.

Szliśmy dalej, ramie w ramie. Alice przestała mnie dopytywać o mnie i Bellę, co między nami zaszło. Nawet nie myślała o nas, po prostu martwiła się jak zawsze.

Kiedy doszliśmy do ścieżki, Alice nagle osunęła się na Ziemię, patrząc przed siebie. Miała nieobecny wzrok. To znak, że miała wizję. Ale w jej myślach nic nie wyczytałem.

Pobladła. Strasznie wyglądała. Musiało coś się stać. Zacząłem nią lekko potrząsać.

Alice? Alice? Alice!

Nadal nic.

Alice, do cholery!

Otrząsnęła się z transu i spojrzała na mnie przerażona.

Bienij za nią! On ją zabije!

Ale kto?

Biegnij za nią, ten kundel ją zabije!

Więcej nie potrzebowałem. Wiedziałem, że chodzi tu o życie Belli. Puściłem się biegiem w las i dziękowałem Bogu, że znajdowałem się w miarę blisko miejsca, do jakiego się wybierała.

Stanąłem obok wozu. Był pusty. Cholera, już poszła. Pobiegłem za jej tropem, który nieco się zmienił. Przez gęste krzaki widziałem kolor jej bluzy, ale dostrzegłem również coś jeszcze.

Bello! Uważaj! – krzyknąłem.

Nie odpowiedziała. Usłyszałem tylko świst i ryk dzikiego zwierzęcia.

Zaatakował…

str. 9


	4. Rozdział 3 Fatalna pomyłka

„**My Hero Vampire cz. II"**

**By ****truska93**

**Rozdział 3**

„**Fatalna pomyłka"**

**Bella**

Przez dłuższą chwile patrzyłam się w rozwścieczone ślepia mojego napastnika. Rozpoznałam w nich znajomy błysk. Jednak musiałam przenieść swą uwagę na zmasakrowaną rękę, która bolała niemiłosiernie. Próbowałam nią ruszyć, lecz każdy maleńki ruch sprawiał mi ból. Spojrzałam znów na basiora, ale on nie skupiał uwagi na mnie, tylko na kimś innym. Powiodłam wzrokiem do punktu, w który się gapił i dostrzegłam Edwarda, który był okropnie wściekły. Wziął rozpęd i uderzył w mojego oprawcę. Wilk wyleciał w powietrze i zatrzymał się dopiero na wielkim drzewie, powodując, że omal nie złamało się wpół. Otrzepał się szybko i warknął na Edwarda, który był przygotowany na atak. Całym sobą skupiał się na nim. Po chwili ruszył w jego stronę, lecz Ed zmienił szybko swoje plany i odskoczył w bok. Wilczur nie dał za wygraną, tylko małym poślizgiem nakręcił i znów biegł prosto na mojego ukochanego. Ten rozpędził się i odbijając się od drzewa, zrobił salto w powietrzu, jednocześnie przeskakując przez niego. Zdezorientowany wilk w końcu poddał się i pobiegł w najbliższe krzaki.

Edward nie czekając na nic, podbiegł do mnie i delikatnie ujął moją rękę. Bolała tak strasznie, że z oczu pociekły mi łzy. Edward zdjął swoją koszulę, zostawiając na sobie podkoszulek i powoli owinął ją wokół rany. Na wiele ona nie wystarczy, bo krew sączyła się coraz szybciej i mocniej. A ja stawałam się coraz bardziej słaba…

Kiedy próbowałam wstać z pomocą mojego ukochanego, z krzaków wyłonił się Jacob. Wiedziałam, że skądś znam tego wilczura. Podbiegł do nas szybko, lecz Ed zareagował natychmiast, tarasując mu drogę do mnie.

Bella? To naprawdę Ty? Jezu, tak strasznie Cię przepraszam! Naprawdę nie chciałem!

Odejdź stąd, zanim skręcę Ci kark! – warknął Ed.

Ale Bello, pozwól mi wyjaśnić!

Nie Jake, nie wierzę, że nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie! Jak mogłeś?

Ale ja nie wiedziałem, że to Ty! – bronił się.

Bello, – zaczął Edward – on myślał, że jesteś wampirem.

Słucham?

Tego było już za wiele. Jak on mógł tak pomyśleć? Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, a teraz co? Coś się zmieniło? Był wściekły za to, że wyszłam za mąż za wampira?

To nie moja wina! Przysięgam!

Wyczuł zapach wampira, który zaczęłaś wydzielać i myślał, że to ktoś obcy, bo nasze zapachy zna – dodał Ed.

Możesz przestać? Umiem mówić – oburzył się Jacob.

Helo, ja tu jestem! Możecie mnie już stąd zabrać?

Miałam dość. Moją rękę musiał zbadać specjalista. Nie chce jej stracić.

Oczywiście, kochanie. Już cię stąd zabieram – powiedział Edward. – E Ty, Black, potrzebny jesteś!

Że co?

Ktoś musi prowadzić. Musze uciskać jej rękę. Nie mogę tego robić, jednocześnie kierując nas do domu.

Jacob popatrzył na niego ze złością, ale przytaknął. Musiał się zgodzić, bo to przez niego jestem ranna.

Usiedliśmy z Edwardem na tylne siedzenia, a Jake zasiadł za kierownicą. Widać było, że nigdy nie prowadził takiego wozu. Miałam podobny problem kilka minut wstecz.

Ruszaj. Jedziemy do naszego domu – rozkazał Edward.

Gdzie? Chyba Cię pojebało! Z tą ręką do szpitala trzeba jechać!

I co im powiemy? Że wielki, głupi sierściuch zaatakował ją w lesie?

Przez chwile Jacob milczał. Chyba rozmyślał sens zdania, jakie usłyszał. Otrząsnął się moment później i westchnął.

Ok. Jedźmy. Pokieruj mnie.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Przerywał ją tylko cichy warkot silnika, który w końcu zaczął mnie denerwować.

Czy Carlisle jest w domu? – spytałam.

Tak, dziś idzie na nocny dyżur. Pospiesz się, straciła już dużo krwi - zwrócił się do naszego kierowcy.

Staram się.

I znowu cisza. Edward cały czas uciskał moja rękę, która nadal krwawiła. Koszula była już nieźle nasiąknięta. Zdrętwiało mi całe ramię i przez ciało przechodziły mnie pojedyncze dreszcze.

W końcu skręciliśmy w ścieżkę, która prowadziła na podjazd Cullen'ów. Ucieszyłam się, że zaraz zajmie się mną specjalista i w końcu skończą się moje męki.

Kiedy zza drzew powoli wyłaniał się zarys domu, struchlałam. Na podjeździe stał biały i bardzo znajomy mi wóz.

O cholera! Charlie tu jest!

Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy. Black, zatrzymaj sie tutaj.

Dlaczego niby?

Rób co mówię!

Niechętnie zatrzymał samochód i zgasił silnik. Wysiadł z samochodu i zaczął iść w stronę lasu. Ed wysiadł pospiesznie i zatrzymał go.

Zaczekaj! Jesteś jeszcze potrzebny.

Ja? A niby do czego?

Zaraz się dowiesz.

Ostrożnie wysiadłam z volvo na ścieżkę i rozejrzałam się wokół. Na szczęście nikt nas nie widział. Edward wyciągnął telefon i wybrał czyjś numer.

Carlisle? Proszę, jest ważna sprawa. Bella jest ranna, ale nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, jasne? Widzę, że jest u Nas komendant Swan, a my musimy dostać się jakoś do Twojego gabinetu. Czy możesz tam na nas zaczekać?

_Spróbuję. A co dokładnie się stało?_

Cóż, została zaatakowana. Ale szczegóły później. Musimy się pospieszyć, bo straciła dużo krwi.

_Zaatakowana? Przez kogo?_

To później Ci wyjaśnimy. Proszę, zrób to, o co proszę.

_Dobrze. Powiem, że musze jechać do szpitala. Pomogę Wam._

Dobrze.

I rozłączył się. Poczułam, że kręci mi się w głowie. Moje nogi zaczęły się pode mną uginać.

Edward… - zaczęłam słabym głosem.

W ostatniej chwili podbiegł i złapał mnie, nim upadłam na ziemię. Nie czułam teraz nic. Całe ciało miałam odrętwiałe.

Szybko, musimy ja przetransportować do środka!

Ale jak? – spytał Jacob. Słyszałam ich głosy, jakby pochodziły z oddali.

Matko, Ty jesteś taki głupi sam z siebie, czy Ci płacą za to?

Nie, dla Ciebie to gratis. Ogarnij się! Powiedz coś konkretnego w końcu.

Idź przede mną i sprawdzaj, czy nikt nas nie widzi. Ja wezmę ją na ręce i wniosę ją przez okno.

Przez okno? Czyś ty zwariował?

A niby jak się tam chcesz dostać?

Kolejne zdanie, pełne obelg, nie dosłyszałam. Odpłynęłam na dobre…

**Edward**

Zemdlała. W duchu modliłem się, żeby czasem się nie wykrwawiła. Młody Black oberwałby ode mnie, ale pewnie nie tylko. Emm na pewno wpisze się na listę chętnych dokopania wilkołakowi…

Ruszyłem w kierunku domu. W połowie drogi dołączył do Nas Carlisle. Chwycił jej rękę i dokładnie obejrzał.

Trzeba szybko dostarczyć jej organizmowi krwi. Straciła jej zbyt wiele. Z tego co widzę, ma zerwany mięsień i pęknięta kość łokciową. Zajmę się nią, tylko przenieśmy się do mojego gabinetu.

Nie czekając na nic, ruszyłem za nim. Ostrożnie udało nam się przedostać przez okno wprost do jego gabinetu. Położyłem Bellę na łóżku i odwinąłem koszulę, która służyła za prowizoryczny opatrunek. Carlisle szybko założył rękawiczki, przygotował narzędzia, igłę, nici, gazy… Chciałem mu jakoś pomóc, ale nie wiedziałem, jak.

Zanim zabrał się za rękę, wyjął z szuflady kroplówkę i woreczek krwi. W drugiej ręce przekuł żyłę i podpiął rurki odprowadzające. Spojrzał na mnie w końcu.

Idź. To dla Ciebie zbyt ciężkie.

Nie, dam radę. – _Musze dać_, pomyślałem.

Musisz stąd wyjść. Lepiej idź na dół i powiedz rodzicom Belli, że się nie zjawi. Bo na pewno się z nimi nie zobaczy.

Ale co ja im powiem?

Nie wiem. Wymyśl coś – mówiąc to, zaaplikował jej morfinę.

Zostanę i pomogę Ci – oświadczyłem hardo, choć wiedziałem, że nie mogę znieść tego widoku.

Synu, – zaczął Carlisle – idź. Zrób to dla niej.

Nie odezwałem się więcej. Wyskoczyłem przez okno, wściekły sam na siebie i ruszyłem w kierunku auta. Musiałem stworzyć pozory…

Zaparkowałem przed domem. Black zdążył się ulotnić. Jeszcze sobie z nim porozmawiam. Odetchnąłem i wysiadłem z auta. Powoli skierowałem się w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Zanim je otworzyłem, ustaliłem wersję i przybrałem minę spokojnego. Musiałem uważać, żeby niczym się nie zdradzić.

Kiedy wszedłem do salonu, na kanapie siedzieli jej rodzice, a Esme gościła ich herbatą. Siedzieli spokojnie, nieświadomi, i żartowali sobie. Kiedy mnie zauważyli, komendant Swan dziwnie się popatrzył.

Oo, jesteś w końcu Edwardzie. Rodzice Belli przyjechali ją odwiedzić – oznajmiła Esme.

Tak? To miło z ich strony. – Wymusiłem na sobie uśmiech, ale raczej on nie wyszedł.

A gdzie ona jest? – spytała jej matka.

Eee, pojechała do koleżanki, do eee, Angeli Weber. Chciały razem pouczyć się do następnego testu – wyjąkałem. Jeśli nie uwierzą w moją bajkę, to jestem skończony.

Eh, jaka szkoda. No nic, będziemy się zbierać kochanie.

Świetnie. Jeśli udało mi się przekonać komendanta Swana, to reszta też uwierzyła. Choć nie byłem pewny co do Esme. Popatrzyła na mnie zmartwiona i w myślach przekazała swoje pytanie: _Co jest grane?_

Nie mogłem jej powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza teraz. Rodzice Belli zaczęli się zbierać.

Przekaż Belli, żeby zadzwoniła do Nas – powiedziała jej matka.

Oczywiście. Powiem jej, jak tylko wróci. – _Do zdrowia_, dodałem w myślach.

Dziękujemy za gościnę! – zaświergotała do Esme, kiedy odprowadzałem ich do drzwi.

Nie ma sprawy Renee! Wpadnijcie jeszcze kiedyś – odpowiedziała radośnie.

Jasne. A, czekaj. Wpadłam na mały pomysł. A może Wy wpadniecie do Nas, co? W niedzielę. Charlie przyrządzi grilla, ja upiekę ciasto jagodowe. Co Ty na to? – spytała.

Oh, to miłe z waszej strony. Powiem wszystkim, jak wrócą i zadzwonię do Ciebie.

Dobrze. To do usłyszenia! – rzuciła przez ramię i wyszła za mężem.

Zamknąłem za nimi drzwi i odwróciłem się w stronę swojej przyszywanej mamy.

Mów, co się stało – powiedziała poważnym tonem.

Bella… jest na górze. Carlisle ją operuje.

Słucham? Edwardzie, co się stało? – spytała zdenerwowana.

Jacob Black ją zaatakował. Myślał, że atakuje wampira.

Jacob Black? Jak on mógł pomyśleć, że Bella…

Spokojnie. Miałem wam powiedzieć po powrocie ze szkoły, ale…

Co takiego?

Bella zaczęła wydzielać specyficzny zapach. Taki jak my…

Spojrzała na mnie zszokowana. Nie dziwię jej się. Nie spotkaliśmy się jeszcze z czymś takim.

To znaczy, że Bella zmienia się? – spytała mnie.

Nie wiem. Przemiana wygląda całkiem inaczej. I dzisiejszy dowód: ona krwawi. W jej żyłach ciągle płynie krew. To na pewno nie cecha wampirza.

Edward! – usłyszałem nagle z góry. Carlisle potrzebowała mojej pomocy.

Szybko znalazłem się obok niego. Bella wyglądała okropnie: cała pobladła, sine cienie, a jej ręka… to najgorszy widok na świecie!

Edwardzie, musisz pomóc. Twój jad jakimś cudem jest w jej organizmie i spala morfinę szybciej, niż podejrzewałem. Co pięć minut wstrzykuj jej jedną dawkę.

Byłem w szoku. Bella poruszała się niespokojnie, więc szybko zaaplikowałem kolejną dawkę. Carlisle grzebał w jej ręce, co chwila zmieniając swoje narzędzie. W końcu sięgnął po nici. Spojrzałem na kroplówkę, która się kończyła. Krew również powoli dochodziła do ostatków. Wyciągnąłem z szuflady kolejną porcję i kiedy spadła ostatnia kropla, wymieniłem ją. Carlisle z uznaniem pokiwał głową.

Minęło sporo czasu. Bella w końcu zaczęła nabierać kolorów. Carlisle właśnie kończył bandażować jej rękę.

Gotowe – oznajmił i wstał z małego obrotowego stołka. Sprzątnął narzędzie i zaczął coś kombinować przy kroplówce.

I co z nią? – spytałem po chwili.

Wszystko powinno być dobrze. Na szczęście było to małe rozerwanie, a kość udało mi się nastawić. Jak ściągnę szwy, założę jej gips, ale do tego czasu musi uważać.

Odetchnąłem. Na szczęście wszystko będzie dobrze. Miałem zamiar rozprawić się z Blackiem za tą niby pomyłkę, bo przez niego o mały włos Bella zeszłaby z tego świata…

Możesz delikatnie zanieść ją do sypialni. Niech się porządnie wyśpi. I powiedz Esme, niech do mnie przyjdzie – powiedział, szorując swoje ręce.

W porządku.

Podszedłem do jej ciała, które leżało nieruchome i zastanawiałem się, jak najdelikatniej zanieść ją do sypialni. Musiałem uważać na jej rękę, która dopiero co została złożona w całość. Trzęsącymi rękoma chwyciłem jej wątłe ciało i ruszyłem w kierunku drzwi. Z pomocą przyszłą mi Rosalie( nie wiem, skąd się tak nagle wzięła), która niosła obok kroplówkę i kolejną porcję krwi. Musieliśmy zadbać, żeby wróciła do zdrowia jak najszybciej.

Ułożyłem ją pośrodku naszego łóżka i pod rękę podłożyłem miękki koc. Rose zawiesiła kroplówkę obok łóżka i wyszła.

Usiadłem wygodnie w fotelu i obserwowałem ją, jak śpi. Wyglądała… nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. Mógłbym przysiąc, że jeśli widziałaby sama siebie, pewnie doszłaby do wniosku, że wyglądała gorzej. W końcu nie jeden wypadek ma za sobą…

Przypomniały mi się wszystkie sytuacje, w których ją ratowałem. Leśniczówka… Na samo wspomnienie przeszył mnie dreszcz. Wtedy też Black miał w tym udział. Zwabił ją do niej, a później… Dobrze, że udało mi się ją wyciągnąć…

Albo wypadek Belli. Straciła w niej furgonetkę. Ale mogła stracić coś o wiele cenniejszego. Pamiętam jej twarz… Wyglądała jak anioł, któremu z brwi ciekła krew. I jej zapach…

Ok, koniec tego wspominania. Teraz jest teraz. To, co było, niech nie wraca. Trzeba żyć dalej...

Sięgnąłem po książkę i zacząłem czytać…

Minęło parę godzin. Za oknem słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Zdziwiłem się, że je widzę, gdyż przez cały dzień chmury przysłaniały niebo. Odłożyłem książkę na szafkę nocną i dostrzegłem mały ruch kołdry. Spojrzałem na Bellę, która właśnie mrugała oczami. Pewnie dopiero je otworzyła. Podszedłem bliżej i kiedy mnie zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się.

Cześć kochanie – przywitałem się i pocałowałem ją w czoło. – Jak ręka?

Dobrze. Bywało gorzej – odpowiedziała. Mogłem się założyć, że to powie.

Zaśmiałem się. Spojrzałem na kroplówkę, która właśnie się kończyła. Bella powiodła wzrokiem za mną, a później spoglądnęła na bandaż.

Co się właściwie stało? – spytała.

Wiesz… - nie wiedziałem, od czego zacząć. – Pojechałaś do lasu zaraz po lekcjach i spotkałaś Jacoba.

Jake'a?

Tak. I on… on był w innej postaci. Kiedy Cię… wyczuł… rzucił się an Ciebie i wbił się zębami w Twoją rękę.

Na jej twarzy malował się szok. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem jej tak zdenerwowanej, a raczej zdezorientowanej. Malutka zmarszczka wstąpiła na jej czoło i przecinała je pionową kreską. Walczyła ze sobą, żeby nie wybuchnąć płaczem, lecz marnie jej szło.

Chcesz powiedzieć, że Jacob się na mnie rzucił?

Właśnie tak – powiedziałem, udając spokojny ton.

Ale dlaczego? Co mu się stało?

Cóż… On tak jakby działał w obronie własnej… i…

Zaraz, czy ty wspomniałeś coś o wyczuciu? On mnie wyczuł?

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Była bliska płaczu, a wiadomość, że przyjaciel zranił ja poważnie w rękę naprawdę ją przytłoczyła.

Tak. Bells, wyczuł Twój zapach, który… należy do wampirów.

Jej gałki oczne omal nie wyszły z orbit. Patrzyła okrągłymi spodkami na mnie, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Po chwili wodziła wzrokiem po pokoju, próbując powstrzymać ciskające się do jej oczu łzy.

Czyli to prawda… Zmieniam się – wykrztusiła.

Nie, kochanie, nie zmieniasz się – powiedziałem szybko i przysunąłem swoją twarz bliżej niej.

A jak wytłumaczysz te wszystkie cechy?

Bello, Ty nadal jesteś człowiekiem. Wiesz, jak krwawiłaś? Wampiry nie mają krwi, tylko się nią żywią. Gdyby zachodziła w Tobie przemiana, już dawno stałabyś się jedną z Nas.

Spojrzała na mnie załzawionymi oczami. Westchnęła cicho. Zamknęła oczy. W myślach przetwarzała sens moich słów. Co prawda nie miałem pojęcia, czy mówię prawdę, ale jak na razie jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie tej zagadki.

Masz rację – powiedziała po chwili. – Gdyby tak było, dawno stałabym się wampirem. Przepraszam, że tak na Ciebie naskoczyłam. Po prostu.. nie mogę odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. Przepraszam…

Nie masz, za co, kochanie. Pomożemy Ci, pamiętaj. Razem nam się uda.

Z wielkim wysiłkiem podniosła swoją głowę i próbowała zbliżyć się do mojej twarzy. Ułatwiłem jej zadanie i przysunąłem się bliżej. Swoimi suchymi wargami pocałowała mnie krótko, acz czule. Nie chciałem jej męczyć dodatkowo, więc zaraz jak skończyła, odsunąłem się od niej. Pocałowałem ją jeszcze w czoło i posłałem serdeczny uśmiech. Wstałem i skierowałem się w kierunku drzwi. Carlisle musi ją zobaczyć. Gdy dotarłem do drzwi, odwróciłem się w jej stronę z pytaniem:

Masz może na coś ochotę?

Hm… moja odpowiedź brzmi: na Ciebie, ale w tej chwili to nie możliwe, więc… Ooo, mam ochotę na pyszne waniliowe lody z polewą czekoladową!

Rozbawiła mnie tą odpowiedzią. Widać było, że wraca do siebie.

Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej i z rozbawieniem pokręciłem głową. Spojrzałem na nią jeszcze raz i wyszedłem na zewnątrz…

**Bella**

**(Odczucia podczas utraty przytomności)**

Wszędzie ciemność. Nie docierały do mnie żadne głosy z zewnątrz. Czułam się jak w próżni. Lecz jedną dobrą stroną było to, że nie czułam bólu. Delikatne mrowienie przechodziło przez moją rękę.

Po długiej chwili ta ciemność zaczęła mnie przerażać. Chciałam ocknąć się wreszcie i móc spojrzeć na Edwarda. Czekałam, aż to wszystko odejdzie… Aż moje cierpienie się skończy…

Po jakimś czasie do mojego mózgu dostał się pewien impuls. Moje czucie wracało. Nie odzyskałam przytomności, ale niektóre bodźce czułam. Powoli też wracał mój ból…

Nie spodziewałam się, że coś takiego mnie spotka. Ból wrócił i to ze zdwojoną siłą. Czułam, jak w mojej ręce coś się rusza. Próbowałam drgnąć, ale nic z tego. Chciałam krzyknąć, ale było tak, jakbym znalazła się w jednym z koszmarów, w który nie mogę nic powiedzieć… Głos uwiązł w gardle…

I nagle… ukojenie. Błogość. Kolejne miłe mrowienie rozlało się po moim ciele. Ciemność zasłoniły białe chmurki, które sunęły jak po niebie, lecz jego nie było. Było coś o stokroć gorszego…

Ból. Znowu wrócił. Jak to możliwe? Cieszyłam się już, że uwolniłam się od tej męki. A teraz kolejne fale gorąca i bólu zalewały mnie i rozdzierały od środka. Chciałam się im wywinąć, jakoś odskoczyć na bok, żeby mnie ominęły, ale nie byłam w stanie nic zrobić.

Pięć minut męczarni znów przeobraziło się w stan ukojenia. Tym razem przed oczami stanął mi obraz Alice. Była uśmiechnięta, w jej oczach można było dostrzec tańczące, radosne iskierki. Patrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem, lecz widać było, że ma mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Znałam ją. Zawsze tak zaczynała nasze poważne rozmowy…

I niech to szlag! Ból znowu się odezwał. Miałam ochotę zawyć, ale głos nadal odmawiał posłuszeństwa. W mojej ręce czułam jakieś chrupanie, jakbym złamała kości.

I kolejna zmiana. Płynne przejście do oazy szczęścia i radości. Bez bólu i cierpienia. Zastanawiało mnie to, ile razy jeszcze będę musiała znosić te wszystkie zmiany? Czy dam radę? Czy wytrzymam kolejny atak bólu?

Czekałam. Ale nic się nie stało. Sprzed moich oczu zniknęły wszelkie obrazy. Ciemność pogłębiała się, a ja czułam, że spadam w przepaść. Chciałam się ratować, ale nigdzie nie było niczego, za co mogłabym się złapać.

Jeszcze tylko moment. Odrobina. Czułam, że już kończy się wszystko. Mój świat się rozpływa.

Już. Nie ma nic…


	5. Rozdział 4 Dziwna sprawa

„**My Hero Vampire cz. II"**

**by truska93**

**Rozdział 4**

„**Dziwna sprawa"**

**Bella**

Obudził mnie deszcz, którego krople wybijały werble na parapecie. Przeciągnęłam się i od razu przypomniałam sobie o swojej ręce. Szwy piekły, ale nie tak jak wczoraj. Mogłam się założyć, że prawie ich nie czułam. Przeleciałam wzrokiem po pokoju. Zasłony były odsłonięte i światło poranka wypełniało całe wnętrze. Odwróciłam głowę w druga stronę. Tam, gdzie leżał zazwyczaj Edward. Ale Jego nie było. Na szafce nocnej leżała tylko zamknięta książka – znak, że już ją skończył. Czyli był tu ze mną, tylko wyszedł na chwilę. Wyswobodziłam się spod kołdry i z uniesioną przed siebie ręką ruszyłam do drzwi.

Zeszłam na dół. Wszędzie panowała cisza. Zajrzałam do salonu i nikogo nie zastałam. _Dziwne_, pomyślałam. Poszłam do kuchni i tam również nikt nie przebywał. Spojrzałam na blat i ujrzałam białą kartkę. Po środku dużymi literami ktoś napisał moje imię.

„_Bello, jesteśmy na polowaniu. Zostawiamy Ci kartkę w razie, gdybyś się obudziła. Wrócimy niebawem. Edward i reszta_"

Zaśmiałam się podczas czytania podpisu. Odłożyłam kartkę na miejsce i odwróciłam się w kierunku salonu. Zasnąć nie miałam zamiaru i jedyne, co mi pozostało, to posiedzieć przed telewizorem i poczekać, aż wrócą.

Usiadłam wygodnie na kanapie i włączyłam plazmę. Przez długi czas nie mogłam znaleźć czegoś interesującego. Mijałam kanały informacyjne, sportowe, edukacyjne… Po paru minutach zostawiłam na jednej z wenezuelskich telenowel. Czasem oglądałam je z mamą, ale nigdy nie udało im się mnie dostatecznie zainteresować.

Podczas drugiej reklamy moja głowa stawała się coraz cięższa. Chciałam sięgnąć po pilot i wyłączyć TV, ale zmęczenie wzięło górę. Moja głowa opadła na zagłówek kanapy i odpłynęłam w niebyt…

Obudził mnie głos mojego ukochanego. Siedział obok zagłówka i bawił się moimi włosami, które rozłożyły się na całej kanapie. Zamrugałam kilka razy, by obraz się wyostrzył i dostrzegłam, że Edward się uśmiecha. Mój najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie wrócił. Odwzajemniłam go i powoli spróbowałam wrócić do pionu. Pomógł mi usiąść, a ja nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. Tak bardzo brakowało mi tego charakterystycznego banana na ustach…

Po chwili przyszedł do Nas Carlisle ze swoją lekarską torbą i oznajmił, że musi zbadać moją rękę. Wyciągnęłam ją w Jego stronę i delikatnie rozwinął bandaż. Odwróciłam głowę, ponieważ nie miałam zamiaru patrzeć na moją obrzydliwą ranę. Carlisle właśnie odwijał ostatek bandażu i momentalnie zamarł. Wyglądał, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

To wręcz niemożliwe – wyszeptał.

Spojrzałam na swoją rękę i zamiast ujrzeć czerwoną ranę, zobaczyłam cieniutką, białą bliznę. Wytężyłam wzrok, bo sądziłam, że jednak mi się przewidziało. Edward również przysunął się bliżej, by móc zobaczyć wszystko z bliska. Carlisle przejechał palcem po szwach i szybkim ruchem sięgnął do swojej torby. Wyciągnął z nich szczypce i coś jeszcze.

Po co to? – spytałam.

Muszę ściągnąć Ci szwy. Jak widać, potrzebne już nie są.

Miał rację. Rana w dwadzieścia cztery godziny zagoiła się całkiem. Tylko pytanie brzmi: jak?

Po pięciu minutach szwy miałam ściągnięte. Carlisle spakował torbę i poszedł na górę. Z twarzy Edwarda zniknął piękny uśmiech. Teraz znów się zamartwiał. Delikatnie masował moją bliznę, jakby chciał poznać przyczynę tak szybkiego zagojenia.

To Twój jad, Edwardzie – powiedział Jasper. Oboje podnieśliśmy głowę i spojrzeliśmy na niego.

Ale…

Tak, wiem, to dziwne. Jad ma za zadanie przekształcić człowieka w wampira, ale w przypadku Belli tak nie jest. Myślę, że to nie jego wina, lecz właśnie Belli…

Słucham? To przeze mnie nadal nie jestem wampirem, tylko jakimś zmutowaną odmianą waszego gatunku? – wybuchłam. Jak on mógł mnie oskarżać o coś takiego?

Bello, miałem na myśli to, że masz w sobie jakąś blokadę, która nie pozwala jadowi dokonać przemiany – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Zaraz – przerwał mu Carlisle, schodząc po schodach – myślisz, że to organizm Belli odrzuca przemianę?

Nie do końca odrzuca. Jej skóra i zapach się zmieniły. Ma też kły. Ale wciąż nie posiada głównych cech…

Skakałam spojrzeniem od Edwarda do Jaspera, od Jaspera do Carlisle'a. Nie rozumiałam ich wywodów. Wiedziałam tylko, że wciąż mam w sobie cząstkę jadu Edwarda, która nie może mnie zmienić, ale jakimś cudem potrafiła wyleczyć moją ranę. Kiedyś rozmawiałam na ten temat z Alice. Mówiła, że wampirzy jad potrafi zdziałać cuda i nawet najcięższy uraz wyleczy…

Po upływie paru minut do salonu weszła Alice. Przypomniała nam, że musimy iść do szkoły. Wstałam z kanapy i spojrzałam na zegarek – była prawie ósma. Chciałam ruszyć w stronę pokoju, ale zatrzymały mnie wiadomości. Podawali komunikat z ostatniej chwili. Wszyscy zaciekawieni spoglądali na ekran.

„_Dzisiejszej nocy w parku w Port Angeles znaleziono zwłoki dwojga ludzi. Nie wiadomo, kto jest sprawcą. Jak podała policja, nie można zidentyfikować ciał, gdyż zostały one doszczętnie spalone. Nikt nie widział podejrzanego, ani nikt nie słyszał napadu na dwoje nieszczęśników. Jak dowiedział się nasz wysłannik, Port Angeles jest cały czas monitorowane, aby nie dopuścić do kolejnego napadu. Szczegóły sprawy przekażemy państwu w wydaniu wieczornym…"_

Stałam jak sparaliżowana. Pierwszy raz od kilkudziesięciu lat znaleziono czyjeś ciało. Edward wziął pilot i wyłączył telewizor. Jasper, Ed i Carlisle spojrzeli po sobie. Pokiwali głowami i rozeszli się w różne strony.

Zaskoczona ich reakcją udałam się do pokoju, by ubrać się do szkoły. Nie miałam zbyt dużo czasu, więc wzięłam to, co miałam pod ręką, ubrałam się i ruszyłam do samochodu. Na miejscu czekali już na mnie Alice i Ed. Rozmawiali o czymś zajadle, ale kiedy zobaczyli, że się zbliżam, ucichli. Zmarszczyłam brwi i wsiadłam do środka. Nikt się nie odezwał. Wyjechaliśmy z garażu i po kilku sekundach byliśmy w drodze do szkoły…

Cisza zaczęła mi przeszkadzać. Nie wiedziałam tylko, jak zagadać rodzeństwo. Chciałam ich spytać, co sądzą o sprawie w Port Angeles, ale pewnie i tak bym się niczego nie dowiedziała…

Zajechaliśmy na parking szkolny punktualnie. Przed budynkiem widać było niemałe poruszenie. Czułam, że coś się stało. Wysiedliśmy z auta i poszliśmy w kierunku wejścia. Kilkoro uczniów stało i wgapiało się w jakieś ogłoszenie. Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej, zamurowało mnie. Na ogłoszeniu widniało duże zdjęcie Mike'a, a pod nim duży napis: ZAGINIONY! Przedarłam się przez grupkę uczniów i zaczęłam uważnie czytać:

„_Mike Newton, lat 18, zniknął wczorajszego dnia. Wyszedł z domu ok. godziny siedemnastej i do tej pory nie wrócił. Wychodząc, miał na sobie czarną, polarową kurtkę, jeansy i czapkę z daszkiem koloru granatowego. Każdy, kto widział Mike'a po godzinie siedemnastej, jest proszony o kontakt z najbliższym posterunkiem policji."_

W głowie przetwarzałam to ogłoszenie kilka razy. Mike zniknął? Ale jak? Jeszcze wczoraj wszystko było dobrze, nawet udało mu się rozwścieczyć Edwarda. Nie rozumiałam, o co tu chodzi.

Edward wziął mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do środka. Cały czas miałam przed oczami wizje ostatnich dni. Wszystko, co się wydarzyło, było nienormalne. Wszystko. Począwszy od soboty…

Nagle coś do mnie dotarło. Zatrzymałam się nagle na środku korytarza i wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Ed i Alice podeszli do mnie i zaniepokojeni pytali, co się stało.

Mike… A jeśli to Jego ciało znaleźli w Port Angeles? Co się stanie, gdy…

Spokojnie Bells. To mógł być każdy. I…

Alice, nie każdy znika z dnia na dzień.

Dlaczego się tak o niego martwisz? – spytał Ed naburmuszony.

Nie wiem, po prostu… to też człowiek. I w dodatku go znałam bardzo dobrze. Nie powiesz mi, że nie zareagowałbyś inaczej.

Ja, to co innego – wybąkał.

Wyglądał na… zazdrosnego? Nie rozumiem. Ja tylko martwiłam się o kolegę z klasy, a nie kogoś bardzo bliskiego. Kochałam tylko jego i nie wiedziałam, skąd u niego taka reakcja.

W końcu poszliśmy na lekcje…

Na każdej jednej lekcji dało się wyczuć poruszenie uczniów jak i nauczycieli. Najgorzej było na francuskim, kiedy siedziałam przed Jessicą, która patrzyła na mnie z nienawiścią. Oczywiście najbardziej się przejęła zniknięciem Mike'a, ponieważ chodzili ze sobą.

Jak się dowiedziałam podczas lunchu w stołówce, Jessica obwiniała mnie i Edwarda za jego zaginięcie. Zupełnie nie wiedziałam, w jakim celu mielibyśmy to zrobić….

Siedziałam właśnie przy naszym stoliku i rozpakowywałam rogala z czekoladą, kiedy podbiegła do mnie Angela z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Zatrzymała się przy krawędzi stolika i wlepiła we mnie oczy.

Powiedz mi, że to tylko głupie plotki – oznajmiła nerwowo.

Jakie znowu plotki? – spytałam głupio.

Angela usiadła na krześle i przybliżyła swoją twarz do mojej. Rozglądnęła się i zawiesiła na krótko swój wzrok na Jessice. Prychnęła.

Jessica twierdzi, że Ty i Edward uprowadziliście Mike'a, bo przeszkadzał Waszemu związkowi. Rozpowiada wszystkim, że zamknęliście go w jakiejś piwnicy w lesie. – Znów spojrzała z odrazą w kierunku stolika, przy którym siedziała Jess. Zdawało mi się, że płakała. – Mówi też, że nie może na Was złożyć skargi, bo Twój ojciec jest komendantem i jesteś nietykalna…

Słucham? – Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. Takie bzdury mogła wymyśleć tylko ona.

Czułam, jak się cała gotuje. Miałam ochotę podejść do niej i wymierzyć jej ostry policzek. Dlaczego akurat na Nas skierowała oskarżenia? To absurd. Szykowałam się do tego, by wstać, ale Angela przewidziała mój ruch i złapała mnie prędko za rękę.

Nie rób tego – powiedziała. Spojrzałam na nią z wściekłością, lecz po minucie złagodniałam.

Masz rację. Nie warto.

Włożyłam od ust kolejny oderwany kawałek rogala. Cały czas dygotałam z wściekłości. Nie dość, że muszę martwić się o swoje zdrowie, to jeszcze Jessica bawi się w robienie mi problemów z prawem…

Po dwóch minutach ujrzałam Edwarda i Alice, którzy byli równie wściekli, co ja. Na pewno wiedzieli, o czym teraz gada cała szkoła. Ed usiadł obok mnie, a Alice zajęła miejsce obok Angeli. Ta nieco podskoczyła, gdy ujrzała wściekłą Cullen'ównę. Oboje nic się nie odezwali.

Dokończyłam swojego rogala i właśnie odkręcałam sok jabłkowy. Chciałam podnieść gwint do ust, kiedy Alice opadła na oparcie krzesła, a jej oczy zaszły mgłą. Angela, która przegryzała bułkę z marmoladą, pomachała jej ręką przed oczami. Nie zareagowała. Popatrzyła na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami, a ja tylko wzruszyłam ramionami. Bo co miałam zrobić? Nie powiem jej przecież, że Alice właśnie ma kolejną wizję przyszłości. Spojrzałam na Edwarda, który ściągnął brwi i nagle również przybrał identyczny wyraz twarzy jak jego siostra. Oboje się bali. Albo martwili, choć bardziej wyrażali to pierwsze. Strach…

Nie minęła chwila i zadzwonił dzwonek. Alice ocknęła się, łapiąc powietrze, jakby przed chwilą wynurzyła się z wody. Angela spojrzała na nią z niepokojem.

Wszystko w porządku? – spytała.

Tak, jasne, zakrztusiłam się gumą do żucia – odpowiedziała All, udając, że kaszle.

Aha, znam to. Mój bratanek kiedyś złapał za gumę, ale nie wiedział, że się ją żuje i chciał ją połknąć. No i skończyło się podobnie – odpowiedziała.

A więc uwierzyła. To bardzo dobrze. Wymieniliśmy z Edwardem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i ruszyliśmy w kierunku klasy.

Dwie ostatnie lekcje nie należały do przyjemnych. Cały czas próbowałam wycisnąć z Eda informacje na temat wizji Alice. Ale za każdym razem zbywał mnie tym samym zdaniem: _„Przyjdzie na to czas. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie." _I tak w kółko. Wkurzało mnie to. Strasznie…

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi, nie patrząc na Edwarda. Byłam wściekła, że miał przede mną tajemnice, o której wiedziałam, ale udawał, że jej nie ma. Myślałam, że nic przed sobą nie będziemy ukrywać…

Dopadł mnie zaraz za nimi. Złapał mnie za rękę i delikatnie obrócił.

Gniewasz się na mnie? – spytał wprost.

A jak myślisz bystrzaku? – Wcisnęłam w to pytanie tyle sarkazmu, ile mogłam.

Proszę, nie wściekaj się. Nie chcemy Ci mówić dla Twojego dobra. Wkrótce z resztą wszystkiego się dowiesz.

Dlaczego tak kluczysz? Nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć, co widziała Alice?

Nie, na razie to zły pomysł. Zaczekaj, a zobaczysz, że samo się wszystko wyjaśni.

Wiesz, co – zaczęłam – mam to gdzieś. Jadę do rodziców – oznajmiłam i szybko obróciłam się w stronę głównego wyjścia.

Nie możesz! – Złapał mnie za rękaw.

Czemu?

Nie mogę powiedzieć.

Wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku przeciwnym niż wyjście. Spojrzałam na niego zdezorientowana i coraz bardziej wściekła.

Co Ty wyprawiasz? – warknęłam na niego, kiedy posadził mnie na jednej z ławek. Korytarz był już prawie pusty.

Bello, nie możesz dziś jechać do rodziców. Pojedziemy tam razem, w niedzielę, jak obiecała Esme.

Nie, ja chcę jechać dzisiaj. Chcę ich odwiedzić. Nie możesz mi zakazywać takich rzeczy!

Popatrzył na mnie. Wziął parę głębokich(niepotrzebnych) wdechów i przymknął oczy. Po kilku sekundach otworzył je i wyszeptał:

Dobrze, ale zawiozę Cię. I musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz ostrożna.

Jasne, cokolwiek to znaczy.

Wstałam i poszłam do wyjścia. Dogonił mnie i bez słowa doszliśmy na parking. Alice niecierpliwie czekała na Nas przy aucie. Na szczęście, widząc nasze miny, nie odezwała się ze swoim wyrzutem.

Jechaliśmy również w ciszy. Edward patrzył przed siebie, a ja oglądałam widoki przez boczną szybę. Alice siedziała z głową pośrodku naszych siedzeń i skakała nerwowo wzrokiem ze mnie na Edwarda i odwrotnie. Denerwowało ją to, że znów się do siebie nie odzywamy.

Po kilku minutach męczącej ciszy, w końcu zobaczyłam znajomy podjazd i radiowóz, który zaparkowany był jak zawsze w tym samym miejscu. Od razu poczułam się lepiej. Nie byłam tu jakiś czas i tęskniłam za tym miejscem. Za moim rodzinnym domem…

Edward zaparkował obok wozu mojego ojca i oznajmił mi, że wieczorem przyjedzie po mnie. Zadowolona wysiadłam i powoli podeszłam do drzwi. Odwróciłam się jeszcze na chwile, żeby zobaczyć, jak odjeżdżają. Zrobili to bardzo szybko. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wznowiłam marsz do drzwi. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zadzwoniła do drzwi. Otworzyła mi Renee.

Bella? O mój Boże, jaka niespodzianka! – wykrzyczała i przytuliła mnie do siebie mocno. – Tęskniłam kochanie.

Cześć mamo. Nawet nie wiesz, jak ja tęskniłam.

Jesteś sama? – spytała zdziwiona. Puściła mnie i wyjrzała za podwórze, szukając jeszcze kogoś.

Tak, Edward przywiózł mnie i pojechał do domu. Yyy, Carlisle prosił, żeby mu pomógł w czymś… tam.

Aha, rozumiem. Wchodź do środka, zjesz z Nami obiad – powiedziała radośnie.

Weszłyśmy i zaraz w przedpokoju dopadł mnie zapach lasagnie. Pociągnęłam nosem i zorientowałam się, że burczy mi w brzuchu. Spojrzałam na mamę, która przyglądała mi się cały czas. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zawołała w stronę salonu:

Charlie, chodź zobacz, kto Nas odwiedził!

Już idę, idę.

Kiedy przekroczył próg przedpokoju, zaniemówił. Ale po chwili podszedł do mnie i uściskał mocno.

Moja córcia przyjechała! – zawołał.

Tak, postanowiłam, że wynagrodzę Wam to czekanie u Cullen'ów.

Ależ nie ma o czym mówić. Idźcie z tatą umyć ręce, obiad gotowy. Zrobiłam lasagnie – powiedziała dumna.

Dasz wiarę, Bello, że Renee sama ugotowała obiad? – spytał tato, dając mi kuksańca w bok.

Zaśmiałam się. Poszłam do łazienki i umyłam ręce. Wróciłam do kuchni, gdzie mama już nakładała mi porcję. Usiadłam naprzeciw okna i zaczęłam jeść.

Przez cały posiłek słychać było tylko stukanie sztućców o talerze oraz mlaskanie taty. Ja też miałam ochotę mlaskać, bo strasznie mi posmakowało. Widać Renee nie próżnuje z nauką gotowania.

Po skończonym obiedzie wrzuciłam naczynia do zmywarki i sięgnęłam po kubek z herbatą, kiedy za oknem zauważyłam jakąś postać. Widać było, że przyglądała mi się. Kiedy zorientowała się, że przyłapałam ją na tym, zniknęła. Zupełnie, jakby się rozpłynęła. _Dziwne_, pomyślałam. Upiłam łyk herbaty i poszłam do salonu, gdzie czekali na mnie mama i tata.

Popołudnie z rodzicami spędziłam bardzo miło. Charlie wraz z mamą opowiadali mi, co działo się w Forks, kiedy byłam w podróży poślubnej. Na szczęście nie wypytywali mnie o szczegóły z naszego wyjazdu, choć widziała, że Renee miała ochotę zabrać głos w tej sprawie.

Spojrzałam w końcu na zegar. Wybiła właśnie piąta. Oznajmiłam rodzicom, że będę się zbierać. Chcieli mnie zatrzymać, jednak wywinęłam się esejem na historię. Zadzwoniłam po Edwarda i po kilku minutach czekał na mnie na podjeździe.

Rodzice odprowadzili mnie na ganek, gdyż na dworze właśnie mżyło. Zerwał się również chłodny wiatr. Pożegnałam się z mamą, a tata wziął parasol i wyprowadził mnie do samochodu.

Jeśli chodzi o tego Mike'a Newtona… - zaczął niespodziewanie.

Tato, chyba nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Spokojnie, chcę Ci tylko powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiem, że chodził z Tobą do jednej klasy, więc…

Proszę, to trudny temat.

Ok. Więcej go nie poruszę. Ale wiedz, że postaram się rozwikłać tę zagadkę – powiedział poważnym tonem.

Jasne. Dzięki za wszystko.

Pocałowałam go w policzek i wsiadłam do auta. Ruszyliśmy od razu.

Dobrze się bawiłaś? – spytał Ed, kiedy skręcaliśmy w leśna ścieżkę.

Było świetnie. Zjadłam z Nimi obiad, porozmawialiśmy…

Aha.

Kolejna cisza przeszyła powietrze. Miałam tego po dziurki w nosie. Chciałam powiedzieć mu o tej postaci, która mnie obserwowała, ale skoro on trzymał wizję Alice w tajemnicy, to ja tez zachowam to dla siebie.

Zaparkowaliśmy chwilę później. Wysiadłam z wozu, ale zanim zdołałam zrobić krok, byłam w ramionach Edwarda.

Przepraszam za wszystko. Chcę tylko, żebyś była szczęśliwa i bezpieczna – powiedział w moje włosy. Jego delikatny oddech wywołał u mnie gęsią skórkę od głowy aż po czubki palców. Zadrżałam.

Rozumiem. Ale chciałabym, żebyś nie miał przede mną tajemnic.

Wiem, ja też bym nie chciał.

No to, dlaczego…

Dla Twojego własnego dobra…

I znów to samo. Jednak nie miałam ochoty się z nim kłócić. Zbyt wiele rzeczy komplikuje się ostatnio. Niech chociaż miłość do Edwarda nie stopnieje…

Westchnęłam i weszliśmy do środka. Nie było nikogo w salonie. Położyłam torbę na fotelu i wyłożyłam się na kanapie. Byłam okropnie zmęczona. Nie wyspałam się. Obok mnie usadowił się Edward, a ja zdecydowałam to wykorzystać i położyłam mu głowę na ramieniu. Włączył telewizor i przeglądaliśmy kanały. Kiedy byliśmy przy numerze tysiąc dwanaście, dołączyła do Nas Alice. Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na podłodze, opierając się o kanapę. Znudzona w końcu zaczęłam przysypiać, kiedy All znów miała wizję. Tym razem krótszą.

Szykuje się nam niemiła wizyta – powiedziała.

Edward wstał powoli i podszedł do drzwi. W tym samym czasie zadzwonił dzwonek. Podeszłam do mojego ukochanego i wlepiłam oczy w naszego gościa. Był nim Jacob Black…


	6. Rozdział 5 Zbyt wiele nowości naraz

„**My Hero Vampire II****" BY TRUSKA93**

**Rozdział 5**

„Zbyt wiele nowości naraz"

**Bella**

Jake stał na werandzie i wpatrywał się w Nas. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści. Po krótkiej ciszy głos zabrał Edward.

Możesz się streszczać? – spytał.

A spieszy Ci się gdzieś? – odpowiedział Jacob, z nutką sarkazmu w głosie.

Czego chcesz? – spytałam wprost. Skierował swój wzrok na mnie i jego oczy nieco złagodniały.

Porozmawiać. Chciałbym Cię przeprosić za ten… wypadek.

Jake, nie wkurzaj mnie…

Teraz to ja się zdenerwowałam. Nie miałam zamiaru wybaczać mu tak niefortunną pomyłkę. Omal nie przepłaciłam tego swoim życiem. Odwrócił się na chwilę i po paru sekundach znów patrzył na Nas. Wyjrzałam za Niego i spostrzegłam, że nieopodal stoi dwóch rosłych mężczyzn. Oboje byli podobni do Jacoba. Czarne włosy, miedziana skóra i kształtne mięśnie. Pewnie też byli wilkołakami. Stali podobnie jak Jacob z lekkim odstępem od siebie. Wpatrywali się w naszą trójkę i widać było, że mają ochotę tutaj podejść.

To Paul i Embry – wyjaśnił Edward. – Przyszli tu jako ochrona.

Możesz przestać? Oni są ze mną, jako świadkowie.

Jasne… - powiedział Ed z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Jako świadkowie? Po co mu świadek? Żeby mnie mógł przeprosić? Co za głupota.

Jake, mów, o co Ci chodzi i spadaj – wypaliłam z grubej rury.

Spokojnie Bells.

Jeśli chodzi Ci o to, czy Bella jest wampirem, to się mylisz. Nie będziemy tego udowadniać, widziałeś wszystko w lesie.

Skoro nie jest wampirem, to dlaczego czułem ten mulasty smród wampira?

Nie wiem, może masz coś ze swoim nosem, co?

Nie, wszystko z nim w porządku, ale myślę, że z Bellą nie.

Zaraz mogę go poprawić, kundlu – warknął Ed.

Spokój! – krzyknęłam. Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie.

Bello, – zaczął Jake – przepraszam. Jeszcze raz. Chciałbym, żeby nasza przyjaźń…

Przyjaźń?- krzyknęłam. Emocje sięgnęły zenitu. – Ty po tym wszystkim chcesz, żebym nadal się z Tobą przyjaźniła? Zapomnij o tym!

Przez chwile analizował ton moich słów. Zmarkotniał nieco. Zagryzł nerwowo wargę i zamrugał oczami. Wydawało mi się, że widziałam w jego oku łzę…

Wybacz. Chciałem jeszcze Cie o coś spytać…

Słucham?

W sobotę organizujemy ognisko z chłopakami. Byłoby fajnie, gdybyś wpadła. No wiesz, Billy by się ucieszył…

Spojrzał na mnie spode łba. Miał smutny wyraz twarzy. Nie mogłam zebrać przez to myśli. Ale widok jego twarzy przyprawił mnie o ból serca. _Spokojnie, nie uginaj się,_ pomyślałam.

Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł – odpowiedziałam spokojnym głosem.

Ale…

Nie ma żadnego ale – przerwał mu Edward.

Jake wydawał się dać za wygraną. Obrócił się na pięcie i zszedł po schodach. Nagle jednak obrócił się w naszą stronę z nadzieją w oczach. Spojrzał na Nas wszystkich.

A jeśli zaproszę również Twoich… przyjaciół? – spytał niepewnie.

On chyba nie mówił poważnie!

Jacob, Ty już do reszty zdurniałeś? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Wampiry i wilkołaki w jednym miejscu?

Proszę, możesz wziąć… kogoś, ale proszę, przyjdź.

Poczułam w głębi, że się waham. Wydawało mi się, że Jake mówi to szczerze, a propozycja, jaką rzucił, była naprawdę kusząca. Choć z perspektywy człowieka rozumnego ten pomysł był wręcz nierealny!  
Spojrzałam na Edwarda i Alice. Wyglądali, jakby podjęcie decyzji zostawili mnie. Świetnie!

Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł…

Bello, nie daj się prosić – powiedział Jake. Jego kumple nieco się zdenerwowali.

Ok. Zgoda. Ale na ognisko zabiorę Edwarda, Alice i Jaspera. A na wszelki wypadek zaproś Charlie'go. Na pewno się ucieszy.

Mina Jake'a nie zdradzał tego, jak bardzo nie spodobała mu się ta propozycja. Ale skoro się zgodziłam, miałam prawo podać swoje warunki.

Hej! Zaraz! Czy coś przegapiłem? – spytał Emmett, wbiegając na taras. Spojrzał na Nas, a później na wilki. – O, proszę. Mnie nie ma, a tu takie ciekawe rzeczy się dzieją. – Zachichotał.

Dostaliśmy zaproszenie na ognisko – powiedział Edward. Ton jego głosu nie wyrażać niczego.

Słucham? A to ci dopiero. Czyli kiedy idziemy? – zatarł ręce.

Emmett…

Ok – zaczęłam – zabieram też Emmetta. Bez niego impreza się nie uda.

Poważnie mówisz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Oczywiście. Stawimy się punktualnie, Jake – powiedziałam na koniec, akcentując jego imię.

Cała trójka naszych gości wycofała się w las, a już po chwili nikogo nie było. Wróciliśmy do środka. Emmett nie krył podekscytowania wyjściem w sobotni wieczór, ale Edward nadal był zły. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie na mnie.

Poszłam na górę. Otworzyłam szeroko okno i stanęłam w nim, patrząc w niebo. Po chwili poczułam czyjeś ręce na mojej talii. To był Edward.

Ładnie to rozegrałaś – powiedział po chwili.

Tak uważasz? – spytałam. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i popatrzyłam w jego złote oczy. Odnalazłam w nich dawną iskierkę, która widoczna była zawsze, kiedy patrzył na mnie z czułością. Nie ukrywałam zdziwienia jego zmianą.

Tak. Mimo tego „zagrożenia", pomysł jest całkiem niezły.

Przeszedł mnie niespodziewany dreszcz. Nie pomyślałam ani przez chwilę, że ten pomysł może przypaść mu do gustu. Zaczęłam rozmyślać nad argumentami za i przeciw, jednak przerwałam po chwili. Edward patrzył na mnie nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Patrzył to jednak mało powiedziane. Świdrował mnie wzrokiem, jakby chciał zobaczyć, co mam w środku, jakby chciał przewiercić mnie na wylot. Kąciki Jego ust powędrowały w górę, kiedy zobaczył moją minę. Zaśmiał się i po chwili złożył na moich ustach pocałunek. Z początku wydawał się być niewinny, ale z każdą sekundą napierał na mnie coraz bardziej. Miałam wrażenie, że rozgryzłam jego intencje…

Edward… - wyszeptałam, przerywając nasze amory.

Hmm? – spytał, całując mnie w szyję.

Nie powinniśmy poczekać, aż będziemy sami?

Spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem.

Może i masz rację, ale, po co zwlekać? – Zaśmiał się po raz kolejny i wrócił do całowania. Tym razem poddałam się.

Edward wyczuł moją bezwładność i postanowił to wykorzystać. Podniósł mnie z ziemi i zaniósł na łóżko. Leżałam pod nim i postanowiłam bardziej zaangażować się w te pieszczoty. Moje ręce z Jego szyi powędrowały wprost do guzików koszuli Edwarda. Żeby ułatwić mi zadanie, przewrócił się na plecy i tym razem znalazłam się nad nim. Zaśmiał się i po chwili wziął się za ściąganie mojej bluzki. Kiedy uporał się z tym i nasza górna część garderoby wylądowała na podłodze, wróciliśmy do naszego gorliwego pocałunku.

Po pewnym czasie Edward przestał i podbiegł do drzwi. Nadstawił uszu i wsłuchał się w to, co dzieje się na dole. Usiadłam na łóżku i patrzyłam zdziwiona na Niego. Zwiesił głowę i popatrzył na mnie. Czułam, że coś jest nie tak.

Edward? – spytałam.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko zamknął powoli drzwi, przekręcił kluczyk w zamku i podszedł do mnie. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zamyślił się na moment.

Co jest grane? – spytałam. Spojrzał na mnie.

Są kolejne ofiary. Na przedmieściach Port Angeles. Tym razem młoda rodzina.

Czy to…

Nie mam pojęcia, ale cokolwiek to jest, damy mu radę…

Edward, chyba nie myślicie pójść tam i załatwić sprawę…

Nie, nie dziś. Dzisiaj mam inne plany. Chce się z Tobą kochać i na ten czas zapomnijmy o Port Angeles.

Ale…

Nie zdążyłam dokończyć mojego pytania, bo brutalnie dobrał się do moich ust. Znów był nade mną i czułam, jak bardzo zależy Mu na tym, bym zapomniała o całej sprawie. Przerwał po chwili, bym mogła złapać powietrze. Spojrzał mi w oczy.

Naprawdę nie możesz odpuścić? – spytał. Zlustrował mój biust i po chwili zdejmował jedno ramiączko. Mój biały koronkowy biustonosz trochę mnie uwierał, więc perspektywa ściągnięcia go ze mnie była nawet ciekawa.

Mam prawo wiedzieć, co takiego dzieje się w tym mieście – odpowiedziałam po chwili. – To może dotyczyć kogoś, kogo dobrze znam.

Nie uważasz chyba, że wśród ofiar znalazł się Mike… - powiedział i zdjął drugie ramiączko. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, jakby był dzieckiem i dokonał czegoś niemożliwego.

Skąd wiesz, że akurat chodziło o Mike'a? – zapytałam, podnosząc się z łóżka i przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Chciałam poznać Jego odpowiedź, jednak wolałam zaczekać z tym do wieczora.

Ponownie zaczęliśmy nasz taniec języków. Edward rozpiął mój stanik i cisnął nim w kąt. Czułam się nieco skrępowana, jednak przypomniałam sobie naszą pierwszą wspólną noc i moje obawy prysły. Wiedziałam, że Edward kocha mnie najbardziej na świecie i akceptuje mnie taką, jaka jestem…

Przyszła kolej na dolną część naszych ubrań. Nim się zorientowałam, moje jeansy leżały obok bluzki na podłodze. Przewróciłam Edwarda na plecy i jednym zgrabnym ruchem rozpięłam rozporek Jego spodni. Popatrzyłam na niego zalotnie i zdarłam z niego spodnie, przypadkiem zdzierając również jego bokserki. Zachichotałam i podczołgałam się wyżej, żeby móc znowu go pocałować. Zanim to zrobiłam, spojrzał na mnie i wyszeptał.

Teraz moja kolej.

Sekundę później włożył swoje obie dłonie w moje majtki i złapał za oba pośladki. Przesunął je niżej, jednocześnie ściągając ze mnie ostatnią część mojego ubioru. Chwycił mnie mocniej i posadził na sobie. Przyjrzał mi się uważnie i w końcu pocałował. Robił to dosyć delikatnie. Czułam narastające we mnie podniecenie. Nie mogłam się oprzeć chwili, jaka właśnie trwała. Objęłam go mocniej, jednocześnie zjeżdżając jedną ręką po jego torsie. Powoli, nie spiesząc się doszłam do jego członka. Ścisnęłam go lekko i w tym samym momencie jęknął.

Bello, doprowadzisz mnie kiedyś do szaleństwa – wyszeptał. Znów za niego złapałam i tym razem otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. – Teraz już nie wytrzymam.

Przewrócił mnie na plecy i w jednej chwili znalazł się we mnie. Wiedziałam, że nasza gra wstępna długo nie potrwa. Cieszyłam się z tego powodu, bo uwielbiałam, kiedy poruszał się we mnie i szeptał moje imię. Wiedziałam tym samym, że to dzięki mnie jest szczęśliwy i spełniony.

Minęło parę minut. Czułam, że jest mi cieplej niż wcześniej, mimo że Edwarda skóra była chłodna. Teraz wydawała się być idealnie rozgrzana.

Jak się czujesz? – spytał po chwili. Nadal się kochaliśmy.

Doskonale. Miałeś jakieś wątpliwości? – Lubiłam go drażnić.

Ani trochę.

Przyspieszył. Znak, że zbliżał się koniec. Żeby bardziej go podjudzić, zaczęłam wić się namiętnie na łóżku. Zachichotał w moje włosy i w jednej chwili znalazłam się nad nim. Wiedziałam, że to zrobi. Zawsze szczytowaliśmy w tej pozycji. Postanowiłam, że będę kontynuowała swój namiętny „taniec". Usiadłam na nim i z wielkim podnieceniem wywinęłam się w tył. Przytrzymałam się nóg Edwarda, by czasem nie przerwać stosunku. I to było to, na co długo oboje czekaliśmy. Takiego szczytu jeszcze nigdy nie osiągnęliśmy…

Bello – wydyszał, kiedy zbliżał się koniec. – Jak na to wpadłaś?

Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, bo fala podniecenia zawładnęła naszymi ciałami. Jęknęłam głośno, jednocześnie wracając do pionu. Wtuliłam się w tors Edwarda i dopiero wtedy poczułam, jak jego penis opuszcza mnie.

Oboje byliśmy bardzo zadowoleni. Leżeliśmy obok, trzymając się za ręce. Zamknęłam oczy i miałam wrażenie, że odpływam. Zanim jednak usnęłam, poczułam, jak Edward narzuca na mnie kołdrę.

Śpij dobrze, Bello – szepnął mi w ucho.

Kiedy skończył mówić, zapadła ciemność…

Obudziłam się wieczorem. Poznałam to po tym, że zasłony zostały zaciągnięte, i dwie lampki na szafce nocnej zostały zapalone. Uśmiechnęłam się na wspomnienie dzisiejszego popołudnia i prawą ręką pomacałam miejsce obok. Nie napotkałam jednak ciała Edwarda.

Jestem tutaj – oznajmił z rozbawieniem. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam pod drzwi. Stał tam i spoglądał na mnie.

Co tam robisz? – spytałam. W jednej chwili znalazł się przy mnie.

Już jestem przy Tobie. – Pocałował mnie czule. Jego prawa ręka wymacała przez kołdrę moją pierś i lekko ścisnęła ją. – Może masz ochotę na małą powtórkę?

Nie dzisiaj – odpowiedziałam. Oczywiście o niczym innym teraz nie marzyłam, ale postanowiłam poczekać z tym do jutra.

Coś się stało? – zapytał, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

Nie, wszystko w porządku.

Wiec, o co chodzi? – spytał podejrzliwie. Świdrował mnie wzrokiem.

O nic. Tak tylko spytałam. – Podniosłam się na łokciu i cmoknęłam go w usta. Wyswobodziłam się spod kołdry, nałożyłam szlafrok i skierowałam się do drzwi.

Dokąd idziesz?

Do łazienki. Muszę wziąć prysznic.

Aha.

I tylko tyle? Miałam nadzieje, że zaproponuje wspólną kąpiel, ale wyraz Jego twarzy zmienił się diametralnie. Wpatrywał się teraz w drzwi, zza których wydobywały się stłumione głosy. Ktoś się z kimś kłócił.

Po chwili otworzyłam drzwi i skierowałam swoje kroki do łazienki, jednak zaraz przy schodach siedziała Alice. Wyglądała, jakby była czymś bardzo przygnębiona. Podeszłam bliżej i usiadłam obok. Spojrzała na mnie ze smutkiem.

Co jest? – spytałam.

Nic szczególnego. Taka mała sprzeczka – powiedziała cicho. Czułam, że kłamie.

Mnie możesz powiedzieć…

Wyglądała, jakby się wahała, albo wymyślała jakieś kłamstwo, żeby mnie nie martwić. Wiedziałam, że coś kombinuje.

Chodzi o Jaspera – wyszeptała. – Chce, żebyśmy wyjechali na jakiś czas…

Serio?

Pokiwała głową, po czym schowała ja w dłoniach. Nie chciała, bym oglądała ją. Chciałam ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić. Z jednej strony czułam, że muszę jej pomóc, jednak z drugiej obawiałam się, że to tylko zmyślona historyjka.

Nagle coś do mnie dotarło. Skoro tak bardzo się przejmuje propozycją Jaspera…

Alice, na jak długo mielibyście wyjechać? – spytałam niepewnie. Spojrzała na mnie smutno.

Bello, My… My wyjeżdżamy na stałe…

Ból, szok i nie wiem, co jeszcze przemknęło przez moją czaszkę. Wiedziałam, że tymi słowami wywołała u mnie taką reakcję. Zakręciło mi się w głowie.

Bello, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała po chwili, gdy żadna z Nas się nie odezwała.

Tak, jasne… - odpowiedziałam sztywno. Kłamałam.

Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś…

Alice, dlaczego? Dlaczego chcecie wyjechać? – krzyknęłam. Moja frustracja sięgnęła zenitu.

Bello…

Nie, tego nie da się wyjaśnić. To moja wina, dlatego chcecie wyjechać, prawda?

Spojrzała na mnie wystraszona. Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę, jednak zaraz ją cofnęła, widząc mój wyraz twarzy.

Dołączył do Nas Edward. Stanął w drzwiach i przyglądał się zdziwiony Naszym zachowaniem. Albo raczej Moim…

Co się tu dzieje? – spytał po chwili.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Z moich oczu popłynęły łzy. Cały strumień. Podszedł szybko i przytulił mnie. Alice chciała zrobić to samo, jednak Edward dał jej znać, żeby odeszła. Pociągnął mnie z powrotem do pokoju. Usiedliśmy na łóżku, cały czas przytuleni do siebie. Kołysał mną miarowo, próbując mnie jakoś uspokoić.

Cii, już dobrze – szeptał raz po raz.

Ale nie było. Ciągle czułam w sobie gniew, lecz powoli ustępował i wstępował na jego miejsce strach i obawy. Moja dziwna zmiana nastroju zaskoczyła Nas, ale i wystraszyła jednocześnie.

Minęło parę minut, kiedy odsunęłam się od Edwarda i popatrzyłam na Niego. Miał zatroskaną twarz. Martwił się o mnie. Czułam, jak oczy pieką mnie od płaczu. Pociągnęłam nosem i przetarłam ostatnie łzy z policzka.

Już dobrze? – spytał.

Pokiwałam głową. Nadal mi się przyglądał. Czułam się okropnie. Wszystko mnie bolało, a w szczególności głowa. Miałam ochotę wskoczyć pod kołdrę i porządnie się wyspać.

Edward chyba zrozumiał, co mam na myśli, ponieważ położył mnie i otulił szczelnie kołdrą. Skuliłam się. Położył się obok, a ja odwróciłam się w jego stronę, przytulając się do niego mocno. Przymknęłam oczy, lecz zanim zasnęłam, zdążyłam poczuć, jak Jego wargi stykają się z moim czołem…

Znalazłam się w samochodzie. Jechałam swoją furgonetką. Rozpoznałam trasę, jaką przemierzałam. Kierowałam się do Port Angeles. Czułam, że święci się coś niedobrego…

Po chwili zza zakrętu wyłonił wóz policyjny, trzy karetki, a ja ustawiłam się w długim korku. Coś przed nami się wydarzyło. Miałam świadomość, że jest to ze mną związane.

Zgasiłam silnik i podeszłam bliżej miejsca, w którym stał przewrócony autobus i samochód osobowy. Oba pojazdy płonęły. Moje serce przyspieszyło, a ręce zaczęły drżeć. Czy ktoś zginął? Ile osób ocalało?

Zbliżałam się do miejsca, gdzie stało dwóch policjantów. W jednym z nich rozpoznałam znajomego taty, Raul'a.

Bella? Skąd się tu wzięłaś? Dostałaś zawiadomienie? – spytał zdziwiony. Spojrzałam na niego.

Nie rozumiem…

Coś było nie tak. Raul spojrzał na mnie współczująco, a później swój wzrok przeniósł na wóz osobowy, który właśnie płonął. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że to jest wóz mojej matki, Renee!

Nie! – krzyknęłam i rzuciłam się w stronę auta. Raul wraz z drugim policjantem złapali mnie w porę. Osunęłam się na kolana i zaczęłam krzyczeć imiona rodziców. – Charlie! Renee! Nie!

Zaszłam się płaczem i mój obraz stawał się rozmazany. Zrezygnowana spojrzałam w prawą stronę i zauważyłam postać. Znałam ją. Uśmiechała się szeroko w moją stronę. Był przepełniony satysfakcją.

Rozpoznałam w Nim Mike'a Newtona…

Obudziłam się zlana potem i zapłakana. Właściwie to obudził mnie Edward, szarpiąc mnie za ramię. Podniosłam się i przytuliłam się do Niego z całej siły. Cała drżałam.

Bello, nic Ci nie jest? – spytał zdenerwowany. Próbował mnie uspokoić, głaszcząc moje plecy dłonią.

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko bardziej się rozpłakałam. Czułam, jak jego bezsilność się nasila. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.

Bello, do cholery, spójrz na mnie! – powiedział w końcu. Ton Jego głosu nieco mnie otrzeźwił. – Powiedz mi, co Ci się śniło.

Oni… tam… byli… - powiedziałam, pociągając nosem co każde słowo.

Kto? Twoi rodzice? Krzyczałaś ich imiona…

Nna...naprawdę? – wyjąkałam.

Pokiwał wolno głową. Spojrzałam na Niego przez zapłakane oczy. Wyczuł, że chce mu coś powiedzieć…

Tak? – spytał, zachęcając mnie do tego, bym mówiła.

On też tam był…

Kto?

Mike. Mike Newton…

Zszokowałam go. Zmarszczył brwi i wyglądał, jakby coś analizował. Czułam, że on coś wie. Albo podejrzewa.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz do pokoju właśnie wszedł Carlisle i Alice. Miała taką minę, jakby zobaczyła ducha.

Co się stało? – spytaliśmy jednocześnie z Edwardem.

Alice miała wizję – powiedział Carlisle. – Bello, widziała Twoich rodziców, jak…

Jak zginęli w wypadku? – spytałam cicho. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie.

Skąd wiesz? – Alice podeszła do mnie i złapała mnie za rękę. – Czy Ty…

Tak – przerwałam jej. – Miałam sen.

To niemożliwe – wyszeptała.

Alice, co znowu? – spytał Edward.

Bella miała sen. Ja wizję. Myślę, że właśnie odkryliśmy jej dar.

Dar? – Cała nasza trójka, czyli ja, Edward i Carlisle spojrzeliśmy na nią.

Tak. Bella przechodzi przez to samo, co ja – skwitowała. – Chyba już wiem, jak to się skończy…

Moje serce znów przyspieszyło. Mój sen to wizja. Widziałam śmierć własnych rodziców. To się stanie. Wiedziałam to na pewno…

Alice, co znowu… - zaczął Edward, jednak mu przerwałam.

Nie, Edwardzie. Alice ma rację. Ja też miałam wizję. To nie jest pierwszy raz.

Spojrzał na mnie wyraźnie zdziwiony. Nigdy wcześniej nie wspomniałam Mu o tym. Teraz jednak musiałam mu to wyjaśnić. – Zanim jeszcze poznałam Was, miałam sny. Prorocze. Każdy z Nich zapowiadał coś złego. I tak właśnie wyśniłam wypadki, w których omal nie zginęłam…

Był w szoku. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że to przypadek, bo wcale nie był. Poczułam, jak przysuwa się bliżej mnie i przytula do siebie. Chciał, żebym zapomniała o wszystkich troskach. Taki właśnie był Edward. Nie chciał, żebym martwiła się wszystkim, co się dzieje wokół. Za bardzo się przejmowałam – tak przynajmniej twierdził.

Myślę, że Bella będzie miała taki sam dar jak ja. Z tym wyjątkiem, że jej wizje będą dotyczyły przykrych wydarzeń – powiedziała po chwile namysłu Alice.

Nie możesz być tego pewna. – Carlisle widocznie przystopował podejrzenia Alice, jednak widać było, że zainteresował się tym.

Wiem, nie jestem. Ale przeanalizowałam wszystkie dotychczasowe sny Belli i jakoś tak wyszło.

Nie możemy tego ot tak wykluczyć, ani oczywiście potwierdzić. Czas pokaże – stwierdził Carlisle i skierował się do drzwi. Skinął na Alice, która nie bardzo chciała stąd wychodzić.

Kiedy opuścili nasz pokój, zapadła cisza. Nikt z Nas się nie odezwał. Spojrzałam wokół i zorientowałam się, że już świta.

Która godzina? – spytałam Edwarda.

Jest piąta. Zdrzemnij się choć przez chwilę, zanim pójdziemy do szkoły.

Nie mam ochoty. Idę do łazienki – powiedziałam i udałam się w jej kierunku. Czułam, jak odprowadza mnie wzrokiem.

Wzięłam szybki, orzeźwiający prysznic i udałam się z powrotem do pokoju. Jednak Edwarda już tam nie było. Zeszłam na dół. Siedział w kuchni i szykował mi śniadanie. _Jak on dobrze mnie rozumiał_, pomyślałam.

Rzeczywiście, czułam się głodna. Uświadomiłam to sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy poczułam zapach gofrów. Usiadłam przy stole i czekałam, aż zaserwuje mi pyszne śniadanie.

Nie czekałam długo. Po chwili rozkoszowałam się jedzeniem, a Edward siedział obok mnie. Cały czas mnie obejmował i bawił się moimi włosami. Co parę sekund składał w nich pocałunek. Czułam, że się martwi.

Nagle rozdzwoniła się moja komórka. Edward wstał i podał mi ją z kieszeni kurtki. Na wyświetlaczu widniał numer taty. Spojrzałam na Niego, nieco wystraszona. Dał mi znać, żebym odebrała.

Halo?

Cześć Bello – przywitał się. Ton jego głosu był podenerwowany.

Hej, tato. Co słychać?

Wszystko dobrze. Ale nie po to dzwonie. Chodzi o sprawy służbowe…

Oh. – Jakie sprawy? Moje podenerwowanie i strach wzrosły.

Chciałbym, żebyś przyjechała na komisariat przed lekcjami.

Coś się stało? – spytałam. Moje dłonie drżały.

Jest u Nas Jessica Stanley. – Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Jessica? Na komisariacie? Edward posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.

Co się stało?

Znaleźliśmy ją parę godzin temu. Jest wstrząśnięta. Chce rozmawiać tylko z Tobą – oznajmił. Wyczułam przez słuchawkę telefonu, że martwi go to.

Ze mną? O czym Ty mówisz?

Bello, po prostu przyjedź. To naprawdę ważne.

Ok. Pojawię się za trzydzieści minut.

Dobrze. Czekamy tu na Ciebie.

Rozłączył się. Moja ręką wraz z telefonem zastygła w powietrzu. Edward chwycił ją i zabrał telefon na bok.

Co jest grane? – spytał.

Jessica.

Co Jessica?

Jest na komisariacie. Chce rozmawiać tylko ze mną…

Nie odezwał się ani słowem. Chwycił mnie za rękę i poprowadził w stronę drzwi. Zamierzał mnie gdzieś zabrać…

Dokąd się wybieramy? – spytałam.

Na komisariat. Musimy się z nią spotkać jak najszybciej – powiedział cierpko.

Chwycił za kurtki. Pomógł mi ją założyć i wyszliśmy w deszczowy poranek. Miałam spotkać się twarzą w twarz z Jessicą. Na komisariacie.

Czułam się dziwnie…

str. 13


	7. Rozdział 6 Tanya i jej gra

„**My Hero Vampire cz. II"**

**by truska93**

_**Z dedykacją dla wszystkich, którzy do tej pory zostawili swój komentarz! Dziękuję Wam, jesteście wspaniali;****_

_**Elu, Tobie szczególnie dziękuję za… wszystko;***_

**Rozdział 6**

„_Tanya i jej gra…"_

Jechaliśmy w zupełnej ciszy. Edward był skupiony na drodze, a ja nie mogłam zebrać myśli. Dlaczego Jessica chce ze mną rozmawiać? Co takiego się wydarzyło? Dlaczego znalazła ją policja? Nie byłam w stanie wymyślić logicznego wyjaśnienia. Sądziłam, że może Edward coś wie, jednak nie odzywał się przez całą podróż na komisariat…

Zaparkowaliśmy obok radiowozów. Wysiedliśmy jednocześnie i skierowaliśmy się do wejścia. Zaraz za nim czekał na Nas Charlie. Widać było, że jest przejęty tą sprawą. Cały On.

Dobrze, że już jesteście – powiedział z ulgą.

Co się stało? – spytał Edward. Charlie skierował swój wzrok na Niego.

Nie wiemy. Jest cała roztrzęsiona. Powtarza cały czas, że musi rozmawiać z Bellą.

To dziwne – wyszeptałam.

Słucham? – Charlie był wyraźnie spięty.

Nie, nic tato. Zaprowadź mnie do Niej.

Jesteś pewna? – Edward nie był przekonany co do mojej rozmowy w cztery oczy z Jessicą Stanley.

Tak. Cokolwiek to jest, musimy wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy może jednak pójść ze mną, jednak dałam mu wyraźny znak, żeby odpuścił.

Poszłam zaraz za Charliem. Jessica siedziała w pokoju przesłuchań. Mój ojciec kazał wyjść policjantom, którzy przy niej czuwali i wskazał mi krzesło. Usiadłam naprzeciw Niej. Wyglądała okropnie. Podpuchnięte oczy ukazywały jak długo płakała. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła, poczuła małą ulgę. Pierwszy raz w życiu jej współczułam…

Jesteś… - wyszeptała.

Tak, jestem. Ale Ty musisz mi wyjaśnić, co się stało.

Spojrzała na mnie. Miała zamiar znów się rozpłakać, jednak w ostatniej chwili utrzymała swoje łzy w ryzach. Miała wilgotne oczy, ale nie zobaczyłam, żeby uroniła choć jedną.

Bello – zaczęła. Wciąż mówiła szeptem. – Ja go widziałam.

Kogo? – Wyraz jej twarzy mówił, że była w głębokim szoku.

Mike'a. On był… z taką… kobietą… - wyjąkała.

Mike?

Zbyt dużo jak dla mnie. Najpierw ja widziałam go we śnie. Później Alice miała wizję, a teraz? Jessica widziała go na żywo…

Kiedy go widziałaś? – zadałam jej pytanie. Czułam się jak mój ojciec.

Wczoraj wieczorem. Było już późno i chciałam wrócić do domu, jednak po drodze natknęłam się na Nich… - Widać było, że Jessica bała się o Mike'a, jednak widok innej kobiety z Nim przyprawił ją o ból serca.

A co się później stało? – _Nie no, Charlie byłby ze mnie dumny_.

Nie wiem. Nie bardzo pamiętam. Oni… znaczy Ona chciała się na mnie rzucić, jednak Mike ją powstrzymał. Wyglądał też, jakby chciał powstrzymać samego siebie… Bello, on wygląda strasznie – powiedziała Jess i w tym momencie nie wytrzymała. Rozpłakała się, zakrywając oczy rękawem swetra.

Jessica, spokojnie. Musisz mi powiedzieć, co takiego się stało. Dlaczego akurat ze mną chciałaś rozmawiać…

Przetarła oczy, jednak wciąż po jej policzkach ciekły łzy. Spojrzała na mnie.

On mi kazał – powiedziała. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Moje zdumienie nie umknęło jej uwadze. – Wiem, mnie też to zaskoczyło. Ale on mówił, że Ty wiesz, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Że Ty wiesz wszystko. Ta kobieta…

Tak? Co mówiła?

Ona Cię nienawidzi. Mówiła o Tobie, jakbyś nie wiem… zabrała jej coś cennego – wyszeptała.

Opadłam na oparcie krzesła. Ta kobieta, o której mówiła Jessica… Ona mnie nienawidziła. Nie wiedziałam, kim jest i czego akurat darzy mnie taką nienawiścią, ale czułam, że być może związane jest to z Edwardem…

Bello – głos Jessici wyrwał mnie z transu. – O czym oni mówili? Co takiego wiesz? – spytała rozpaczliwie. Nie wiedziałam, co mam odpowiedzieć.

Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. Jestem tak samo bezradna, jak wszyscy inni. Nie wiem, co się dzieje z Mike'm i kim jest owa kobieta. Przykro mi…

Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak wyjść do Edwarda. Wstałam z krzesła i ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Jessica nagle wybuchła:

Bello, proszę! Pomóż mi! Mike… On już nie jest ten sam. Miał takie dziwne oczy. Był strasznie blady. I ta kobieta też…

Przystanęłam. Moje serce na sekundę przestało bić, ale później przybrało maksymalną prędkość. Rysopis Mike'a coś mi podpowiadał. Nie odwróciłam się. Bałam się spojrzeć w jej oczy. Zauważyłaby moją zmianę. Kontynuowałam drogę do drzwi.

Zaraz za nimi czekali na mnie Charlie i Edward. Charlie od razu spytał, co takiego się stało, jednak Edward nie odzywał się wcale. Czułam, że wiedział, o co chodzi. Pewnie słyszał, o czym rozmawiałyśmy…

Nie mogłam powiedzieć Charlie'mu prawdy, więc skłamałam, że Jessica jest w szoku po napadzie. Nie była w stanie z nikim o tym porozmawiać i na myśl przyszło jej, żebym to była ja. Zauważyłam, że nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał, ale nic więcej mu nie powiedziałam.

Wróciliśmy do samochodu. Edward złapał za kierownicę, ale nie ruszył z miejsca. Spojrzał na mnie z widocznym bólem. Moje serce kroiło się na ten widok.

Słyszałeś, o czym rozmawiałyśmy… - Moje pytanie zabrzmiało bardziej jak stwierdzenie. Kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

Bello – zaczął. – Nie tylko słyszałem rozmowę, ale słyszałem myśli Jessici. Ta kobieta… Ja ją znam…

Wiedziałam. Czułam, że ta sprawa będzie powiązana właśnie z Nim. Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. Nie mogłam wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

Czego ona chce? – spytałam po kilku minutach. Jechaliśmy właśnie do szkoły.

Nas, a dokładniej Ciebie – powiedział. Ton Jego głosu wyraźnie zdradzał podenerwowanie i strach.

Dlaczego?

Kiedyś byłem z Nią związany. Jednak nie układało się między Nami. Wtedy pojawiłaś się Ty…

Powiedział to tak spokojnie, jakby opowiadał starą legendę swoim wnukom. Ja jednak cały czas denerwowałam się, aczkolwiek znów moje życie było zagrożone. Tym razem byłam obiektem zemsty dla jednego wampira.

A co z Mike'm? – Nie wytrzymałam. Musiałam zadać to pytanie.

Wydaje mi się, że stworzyła sobie pomocnika. Mike wie o Tobie dosyć sporo i nadal czuje do Ciebie miętę.

Serio?

Uwierz mi. Czasem czytanie w myślach takich ludzi nie jest fajne.

Czyli Mike ma jej pomóc?

Nie wiem. Może. To tylko moja teoria.

Umilkł na moment. Odwrócił się w moją stronę i zawiesił swój wzrok na mnie na pewien czas. W końcu przestał, a Jego wyraz twarzy pozostał niewzruszony…

Dojechaliśmy pod szkołę. Przed wejściem głównym było niemałe zamieszanie. Edward zmarszczył czoło i wysiadł z auta. Podszedł do moich drzwi, otworzył je i wyciągnął mnie z niego. Zaskoczona, spojrzałam mu w oczy. Nie zareagował. Złapał mnie w talii i przyciągnął jak najbliżej swojego ciała.

Co jest grane? – spytałam, kiedy szliśmy w stronę budynku.

To tylko zapobiegawczo. Zaraz coś zobaczysz.

Podeszliśmy bliżej grupy uczniów, którzy szeptali coś między sobą i patrzyli nerwowo w stronę wejścia. Udało nam się przedostać na sam przód i to, co ujrzałam, omal nie przyprawiło mnie o zawał.

Bello – Edward był zaniepokojony moją zmianą.

Nie, nie, już dobrze.

Zaraz przy wejściu leżało ciało naszej profesor od francuskiego. Co prawda nie uczyła mnie, ale Alice ją dobrze znała. Zaraz nad nią, dużymi czerwonymi literami, ktoś napisał:

„_Zapamiętaj to! Już niedługo Ona też tak skończy! Strzeż się, E!"_

Na parking szkolny zajechały radiowozy, karetka i samochód dyrektora. Zaczęli po kolei wysiadać z wozów i podbiegać w kierunku wejścia.

Proszę stąd odejść! Rozejść się! Dzisiejsze lekcje zostają odwołane! – Dyrektor zaczął wrzeszczeć na uczniów. Jedni cieszyli się z braku lekcji, a inni byli w szoku. Ja również należałam do jednej z tych grup.

Chodźmy stąd – zarządził Edward. Pociągnął mnie w stronę samochodu. Bez protestów zgodziłam się, abyśmy wrócili do domu.

Przez całą drogę milczeliśmy. Edward był skupiony na drodze, jak nigdy. Widać było, że ta cała sprawa go przerosła. Zmartwienie i strach wyraźnie biły od niego…

Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, wszyscy byli postawieni na nogi. Zauważyłam, że jest Nas więcej niż ostatnio.

Edward, Bella? – Usłyszeliśmy głos Alice, gdy przekraczaliśmy próg domu. Była zmartwiona. Już wiedziała, co się stało z jej nauczycielką. – Rosalie przyjechała. Miała to zrobić w przyszłym tygodniu, ale dowiedziała się o Port Angeles i bała się o Nas wszystkich.

Nie musiała tego robić – odparł sztywno Edward. Spojrzałyśmy na Niego.

Daj spokój. Po prostu się martwi. To wszystko.

Chodźmy do salonu. Musimy wszystko przedyskutować.

Na miejscu czekali na Nas już cała reszta. Kiedy zobaczyli, że wchodzimy do środka, ucichli na moment, jednak zaraz wrócili do dyskusji, którą wcześniej rozpoczęli.

Moim zdaniem nie ma na co czekać – zaczął Emmett. – Ta sprawa z Port Angeles, była Edwarda i ciało pod szkołą mają ze sobą związek.

Nie możemy być tego pewni – stwierdził Carlisle.

Ale wszystko na to wskazuje – oburzył się Emm.

Może i masz rację. Ale lepiej będzie to sprawdzić – odezwała się Rose. Posłała mi uśmiech.

Zatem co proponujecie?

Nie mam pojęcia. Może lepiej zaczekać? – rzucił Edward.

Na co? Aż będzie więcej ofiar? – Emmett nie dawał za wygraną.

Nie. Może Tanya popełni błąd. Musi być coś, czego nie do planowała sobie. Na pewno nie zna na tyle Mike'a, żeby mu cokolwiek powierzyć…

Może i masz rację, ale pewnie dlatego zmieniła go w wampira, nie uważasz?

Zapadła krótka cisza. Wszyscy zastanawiali się nad wywodem Emmetta. Po raz pierwszy z jego ust usłyszałam słowa z sensem. Byłam pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

Nikt więcej nie zabrał głosu. Widocznie wybrali teorie Emma za właściwą. Ale ja wiedziałam, że na tym się nie skończy…

Poszłam do kuchni napić się. Z dzisiejszych emocji zaschło mi porządnie w gardle. Wzięłam szklankę z szafki i nalałam wody. Upiłam łyk i zobaczyłam, że razem ze mną w kuchni jest Jasper. Nie zauważyłam Go, kiedy wchodziłam. Albo pewnie wszedł po cichu.

Cześć – wymamrotałam po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w siebie.

Hej. Nie obrazisz się, kiedy tu z Toba posiedzę? – spytał niepewnie.

Nie, skądże. Stało się coś?

Spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem a'la: chyba rozmawiam z wariatką. Upiłam szybko kolejny łyk i odstawiłam szklankę. Jasper zaśmiał się krótko.

Wiem, wiem, głupie pytanie – powiedziałam.

Nie, dlaczego? Ludziom zdarza się popełniać błędy…

Tym razem to ja na Niego spojrzałam tym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, jakby odgadł moje myśli. Usiadł na krześle i wsłuchał się w coś. Po chwili usadowił się wygodnie i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Podeszłam niepewnie i zajęłam miejsce naprzeciwko.

Spokojnie, chce tylko Ci coś opowiedzieć. Ma to związek z tym, co się dzieje teraz… no wiesz.

Wiem, wiem. Ale co dokładnie masz na myśli?

Emmett. Wiem, mój braciszek miewa głupie pomysły, ale tym razem ma rację.

Wierzysz w to?

Dlaczego nie? Wydaje się być logiczne – stwierdził.

Tak, masz rację, wydaje się. Nie możesz mieć stuprocentowej pewności, że to prawda.

Bello, właśnie o tym chce z Tobą porozmawiać. Widzisz, ja znam bardzo dobrze tą… Tanye. Ona…

Nie musisz mi mówić, kim była. Wiem to. Edward mi powiedział.

Zapewne opuścił to, co najważniejsze.

Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona. Edward tak naprawdę nie powiedział mi nic na jej temat. Wydawało mi się, że Jasper wie o wiele więcej od Niego.

Historia zaczyna się dużo wcześniej, jeszcze zanim Tanya i Edward poznali się…

Czekaj, chwila… Ty znałeś ją wcześniej? – Pokiwał głową.

Tak. Znaczy się ja byłem wtedy człowiekiem.

Zamurowało mnie. Wyobraźnia mnie ponosiła za bardzo w tym momencie. Usadowiłam się wygodnie na krześle i spojrzałam na Jaspera. Zrozumiał, że ma kontynuować.

Miałem dokładnie 19 lat. Spotkałem ją podczas przechadzki po lesie. Zerwałem się z lekcji po bójce z jednym z kolesi. Byłem tak wkurwiony, że wszystko co przede mną się znajdowało, musiało poczuć mój but na sobie… I właśnie podczas mojego spaceru spotkałem Tanye. Siedziała na pieńku i wpatrywała się we mnie. Onieśmieliła mnie swoim wyglądem. Chyba nie muszę Ci tłumaczyć, dlaczego?

Nie musiał. Wszystkie wampiry były nieskazitelnie piękne. Ale chociaż Jasper twierdził, że Tanya go onieśmieliła, nienawidziłam jej równie dobrze jak przed kilkoma minutami.

Kontynuował:

Stałem przez długi czas i wpatrywałem się w nią. Śmiała się z mojego wyrazu twarzy. W pewnym momencie wstała i podeszła do mnie. Nie mogłem się ruszyć z miejsca. Zaczęła mówić w jakimś obcym języku. Między wyrazami głaskała mnie po szyi… W końcu powiedziała, że zabierze mnie do świata, gdzie nikt więcej nie podniesie na mnie ręki, gdzie będę najsilniejszy ze wszystkich. Spodobała mi się ta propozycja. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale wtedy byłem pod wpływem uroku. W dodatku pomyślałem sobie: już nigdy więcej nie będę musiał znosić tych bójek i wyzwisk. Teraz będę sam decydował o sobie. Zgodziłem się od razu. Tanya była w siódmym niebie.

Przez pewien czas pomieszkiwałem z nią na Alasce. Troszczyła się o mnie i w ogóle… Pewnego wieczoru przyszła do mojego pokoju i zaczęła mnie całować. Zdjęła moją koszulę… Odebrałem to jako pożądanie i wtedy również zaangażowałem się w to wszystko. Po paru minutach byłem gotowy na seks, jednak uprzedziła mnie. Ugryzła mnie dwa razy: w szyję i w rękę. Zacząłem krzyczeć z bólu. Ona jednak stała nade mną i uśmiechała się z zadowolenia. – Podwinął rękaw i pokazał mi ślad na ręce. – Obudziłem się dwa dni później. Byłem sam, w lesie. Moje gardło paliło mnie okropnie. Chciałem się zabić, ale nie mogłem. Po jakimś czasie zorientowałem się, czym jestem. Przestałem polować na ludzi i ukryłem się w lesie. Wykopałem dół i zrobiłem sobie w nim skrytkę. Właśnie tak znalazł mnie Carlisle…

Spojrzał na mnie. Posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. Ja jednak cały czas byłam w szoku. To Tanya stworzyła Jaspera. Może właśnie dlatego uwierzył w teorie Emmetta. Znał ją i wiedział, do czego jest zdolna.

Edward o tym wie? – spytałam po chwili.

Nie. Nikt nie wie. Jesteś pierwsza, której o tym opowiadam. Carlisle i reszta znają oficjalną wersję.

Oficjalną?

Tak. Oficjalna wersja brzmi tak: Carlisle znalazł mnie w lesie po tym, jak uciekałem przed innym wampirem. Ukryłem się w nadziei, że nikt mnie nie znajdzie, jednak udało się to akurat jemu. I właśnie w ten sposób wpadł na pomysł, że mnie ukryje u siebie w domu, żeby czasem mnie nie znalazł. I zostałem do dziś…

Wow. – Tylko tyle byłam w stanie wydusić z siebie w tej chwili. Jasper znów się uśmiechnął.

Liczyłem na coś w stylu: „nie no, tego się po Tobie nie spodziewałam" i takie tam…

Liczyłeś na to, że zjadę Cię równo za to, co Cię spotkało? Przestań…

Milczeliśmy przez dłuższy czas. Nie wiedziałam, co mogę jeszcze powiedzieć, albo o co spytać. Po mojej głowie chodziło teraz wiele myśli.

A Alice? Jej też nie powiedziałeś?

Nie. Nie chciałem, żeby wiedziała. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale po prostu Alice nigdy nie lubiła Tanyii. Nawet, gdy była z Edwardem… Pewnie sobie teraz o mnie pomyślisz, że jestem kłamcą i oszustem, ale tak nie jest. Kocham Alice i chcę ją chronić.

Wiesz, Jasper, czasem mam wrażenie, że masz taki sam dar co Edward.

Tym razem oboje się śmialiśmy. Do kuchni weszła Rosalie i popatrzyła na nas zaskoczona. Po chwili podeszła i wyciągnęła do mnie rękę.

Chodź, mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Dla mnie?

Tak, chodź ze mną. Sama zobaczysz.

Poderwałam się z miejsca i Rosalie złapała mnie za rękę. Jasper uśmiechnął się do mnie i powiedział:

Pamiętaj, nie daj się. I… nie mów nikomu…

Pokiwałam głową i ruszyłam za Rose. Przeszłyśmy przez salon i wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz, do ogrodu. Deszcz przestał padać, a wiatr lekko rozwiewał nam włosy.

Usiadłyśmy na krzesłach. Rose przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się we mnie ze skupieniem, ale później zabrała głos.

Nie wiedziałam, że ty i Jasper macie swoje sekrety…

Nie mamy. Po prostu dzisiaj powiedział mi coś, czego nie powinnam roznosić.

Czyli macie wspólną tajemnicę…

A skąd wiesz?

Cóż, właśnie po to tu jesteśmy. Pewnie spytasz o niespodziankę i co ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego. I właśnie chce Ci to wyjaśnić…

Spojrzałam na nią nieco zdezorientowana. Czułam, że to, co chce powiedzieć, ma związek ze mną.

Bello, chce Ci powiedzieć, że… w Twoim życiu ktoś się pojawi. Nie będzie to wróg, ani nieprzyjaciel. To ktoś bliski dla Ciebie…

Słucham?

Nie wiedziałam, o czym ona mówi. Wyraz jej twarzy pozostawał bez zmian. Wpatrywała się we mnie z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Była pewna siebie. Poczułam, że chce coś odpowiedzieć, jednak w gardle urosła mi dziwna gula, która zaklinował się i nie chciała wrócić tam, skąd się wzięła.

Bello, wszystko w porządku? – spytała Rosalie. Teraz wydawała się spięta.

Tak, jasne. Wszystko gra. O czym to…

Mówiłam o tym, że wyczytałam to z Twojej aury. Wiesz, nie mówiłam ci o tym, że posiadam taki dar, jednak ja sama dowiedziałam się niespełna trzy tygodnie temu i właśnie po to był mój wyjazd. Musiałam dowiedzieć się więcej o nim.

Naprawdę? Ale jak to?

Nie wiem, kochana. Ten dar działa podobnie jak u Alice: widzę przyszłość. Jednak nie mam wizji, tylko czytam aury. Z nich dowiaduję się, co czeka daną osobę w niedalekiej przyszłości. I jest jeszcze jedna różnica – moje wizje są stuprocentowe. Żadne decyzje ich nie zmienią.

Popatrzyłam na nią lekko oszołomiona tyloma informacjami. Pokręciłam głową w zamyśleniu i zastanowiłam się nad słowami, które wypowiedziała na początku.

Rose, czy… ten ktoś, kto ma się pojawić…jest ze mną jakoś bliżej powiązany? Możesz to jakoś sprawdzić? – Pokręciła głową.

Niestety. Nie są to szczegółowe informacje jak w wizjach Alice, tylko częściowe. Wiem, co się może zdarzyć i z kim ma związek, ale szczegółów niestety nie widzę…

Oh…

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedziałyśmy w zupełnej ciszy. Zerwał się silniejszy wiatr, który miotał nasze włosy na wszystkie strony. Spojrzałyśmy jednocześnie w górę i spostrzegłyśmy coś, czego nie musiałyśmy sprawdzać w wizjach: zaraz spadnie deszcz. Podniosłam się z krzesła i nagle poczułam, jak zakręciło mi się w głowie. Chwyciłam się kurczowo krzesła i przytrzymałam.

Bello, wszystko w porządku? – spytała zaniepokojona Rose.

Tak, już dobrze. Za szybko wstałam po prostu… Chodźmy już.

Ok. Ale daj mi rękę w razie czego.

Jasne.

Ruszyłyśmy w kierunku domu. Wiatr przybierał na sile i smagał nas po twarzy. Czułam na policzkach pojedyncze krople deszczu. Złapałam się mocniej za rękę Rose, kiedy usłyszałam pierwszy grzmot.

Spokojnie, już nam dwa metry tylko zostało – powiedziała.

Zrobiłam dwa kolejne kroki. Nagle moje nogi się ugięły i mimo że trzymałam Rosalie, upadłam. Czułam, jak wokół mnie narasta ciemność…Zemdlałam.

str. 8


	8. Rozdział 7 Manipulacja

„**My Hero Vampire cz. II"**

**by truska93**

**Rozdział 7**

„**Manipulacja"**

Bello, Bello, słyszysz mnie? – Usłyszałam dźwięk głosu Edwarda, który dochodził do mnie z oddali. Powoli otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam jego twarz. Widać było, że poczuł ulgę, gdy to zrobiłam. Powoli zamrugałam i ujrzałam obok mojego ukochanego Carlisle'a i Rose. Wszyscy byli zatroskani o mnie.

Co się stało? – powiedziałam słabym głosem.

Zemdlałaś w ogrodzie. Wystraszyłaś nas troszkę – oznajmiła siostra Edwarda.

Zemdlałam? Ale… jak długo byłam nieprzytomna?

Kilka minut. Powiedz, jak się czujesz?

Dziwnie. Jestem skołowana. Mam mały mętlik w głowie.

Cała trójka popatrzyła na mnie ze współczuciem. Rozejrzałam się wokół. W pokoju panował mrok, a co pewien czas było słychać grzmoty. Szalała burza…

Carlisle pobrał od ciebie krew, aby zbadać przyczyny. Nie wiemy, dlaczego tak nagle zasłabłaś. Wierzę jednak, że to nic poważnego… - Edward westchnął ciężko i ułożył się obok mnie. Podniosłam się na łóżku i wtuliłam się w jego bok. Objął mnie czule ramieniem i zastygliśmy w tej pozycji na dłuższą chwilę.

Przez cały ten czas rozmyślałam nad sobą. Przez ostatnie dni byłam zestresowana i pewnie dlatego mój organizm czuje się wyczerpany. Ciągle czuje się zdenerwowana, bo pojawiło się wiele nowych rzeczy, które nie powinny się wydarzyć…

Myślałam właśnie o Mike'u. Jako człowiek był spokojny, ale większość dziewczyn uznały go za ofiarę losu. Każdy dziwił się, że Jessica chciała z nim chodzić. Kiedyś podbijał do mnie, ale wtedy do akcji wkraczała Jess i nici z naszego romansu. Później pojawił się już Edward.

Rose i Carlisle wycofali się dyskretnie z pokoju. Kątem oka przyuważyłam wyraz twarzy Rose. Martwiła się. Pewnie pomyślała, że niepotrzebnie rozmawiała ze mną o tych sprawach. Czułam, że muszę z nią później porozmawiać.

Kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę byliśmy sami, nie odzywaliśmy się. Przez okno obserwowałam, jak niebo przeszywają błyskawice. Grzmoty brzmiały bardzo groźnie, jakby chciały mnie wystraszyć. Deszcz, a raczej grad, dzwonił o parapet.

Śpisz? – Głos Edwarda wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Pokręciłam głową, która nadal spoczywała na jego torsie. Poczułam we włosach jego chłodne palce, ale więcej głosu nie zabrał. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu prosto w twarz. Jego oczy były ciemne, nie złote. _Chyba musi zapolować_, pomyślałam.

Dobrze się czujesz? – spytałam. Jego usta nie drgnęły. Ciągle były zaciśnięte w wąską linię, a oczy spoglądały na mój wyraz twarzy. Uniosłam brwi, zaskoczona jego obojętnością. Po chwili znowu przemówiłam: - Martwisz się czymś? Powiedz mi, proszę…

Nie, wszystko w porządku – odrzekł chłodno. Zadrżałam od tonu jego głosu. Jego szybka zmiana nastroju mnie wystraszyła.

Na pewno? Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś…

Skończmy tę dyskusję.

Zamarłam wpół słowa. _Nie, to nie jest ten Edward_, karciłam się w myślach. _Coś złego się z nim w tym momencie dzieje_. Jeszcze nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiał w ten sposób.

Usiadłam na łóżku. Cały czas patrzyłam na Edwarda, który obojętnym wzrokiem śledził każdy mój ruch. Zdziwiłam się, ale zarazem czułam strach. Obawę, że złych rzeczy ciąg dalszy…

Strąciłam jego rękę ze swoich włosów i wstałam. Nie próbował mnie zatrzymać. Jednak ciągle mnie obserwował. Odwróciłam wzrok w poszukiwaniu swojej bluzy. Zrobiło mi się chłodno od patrzenia na niego. Czarny odcień tęczówek wywołał u mnie mrowienie na całym ciele. W tym momencie bałam się własnego męża…

Po chwili usłyszałam sprężyny łóżka. Znak, że Edward wstał z niego. Odwróciłam się w jego kierunku i znowu zadrżałam. Ciągle patrzył na mnie, przewiercając mnie na wylot. Odruchowo się cofnęłam, a on postawił krok. Potem następny. I następny…

W kilka sekund znalazł się blisko mnie. Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę. Edward spojrzał ciemnymi oczami na moje gardło…

_Nie, nie, nie!_

Edward, nie, proszę! – krzyknęłam. Zignorował moje błagania. Zbliżył twarz do mojej szyi, odgarniając włosy i ukazując pulsującą żyłę. Drżałam teraz na całym ciele. – Edward, kochany, nie rób tego, proszę… - wydyszałam. Nadal żadnej reakcji. Zdziwił mnie jednak fakt, że robił to wszystko bardzo powoli. Jakby ktoś go zaprogramował…

Edwardzie, ani kroku dalej! Zostaw ją! – Głos Rosalie wzbudził u niego szybką reakcję. Milimetr brakował, aby zagłębił kły w mojej szyi. Carlisle i Jasper oderwali go ode mnie, a Rose złapała mnie za ramiona i odciągnęła pod ścianę. Spojrzałam w kierunku Edwarda. Walczył ze swoim ojcem i bratem. Chciał za wszelką cenę dobrać się do mojej szyi. Wściekły, próbował ugryźć Carlisle'a, ale ten w ostatniej chwili wykręcił do tyłem do siebie. Zakleszczył jego dłonie i zwrócił się do Jaspera:

Jasper, już.

Edwardzie – zaczął kojącym głosem Jazz. – Uspokój się. Teraz. Natychmiast.

Edward patrzył na niego, cały czas próbując wyrwać się z uścisku ojca. Jednak nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od brata.

Dobrze. A teraz obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz atakował Belli. Obiecaj – powiedział spokojnie Jasper. Rychło w czas uświadomiłam sobie, że używa wpływu. Mój ukochany skinął głową na potwierdzenie.

W końcu wściekłość Eda minęła. Carlisle zwolnił uścisk, jednak go nie puścił. Rose trzymała mnie mocno przy sobie. Zszokowana patrzyłam na swojego męża. Zaczął ciężko łapać powietrze. W końcu bezwładnie upadł na kolana. Podparł ręce o podłogę i podniósł głowę. Spojrzał na mnie z bólem w oczach.

Przepraszam. Wybacz mi…

Jego głowa opadła na ziemie. Carlisle rzucił się, sprawdzić, czy z nim wszystko w porządku. Spojrzał na mnie i Rose. Czułam, że oczy pieką mnie od łez.

Stracił dużo swojej siły. Został wykorzystany. Zabiorę go… musi się pożywić…

Jak to wykorzystany? – spytałam histerycznie.

Ktoś go zmanipulował. Zależało mu na tym, żeby Cię zabić…

Zamarłam. Ktoś kazał Edwardowi zaatakować mnie. Znowu poczułam drżenie dłoni.

Zaraz, zaraz… jak to możliwe?

Jasper i Rose wymienili spojrzenia. Czułam, że oni coś wiedzą. Ponagliłam ich gestem ręki.

Bello – zaczął Jasper. – My wiemy, kto to zrobił.

Czułam to. Od razu do głowy przyszła mi myśl, że chcieli ukryć przede mną sprawcę, jednak chciałam wiedzieć. Miałam prawo.

Tanya – powiedzieli chórkiem.

Wyczuli zmianę w moim nastroju. Kipiałam z wściekłości. W tej oto chwili zapragnęłam być Edwardem…

Siedzieliśmy w salonie. Rose cały czas trwała u mojego boku. Alice i Jasper siedzieli w kącie. A dokładniej Alice pocieszała Jazza. Winił się za to, że nie przewidział ruchu Tanyi. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego to robi. Nikt nie mógł tego przewidzieć…

Skąd wiedziałaś, że… - spytałam po pewnym czasie Rose. Zamyśliła się na moment i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy.

Czułam aurę Edwarda. Kiedy wychodziłam z pokoju, zaczęła robić się ponura. Myślałam, że to ze zmartwienia, że za bardzo się przejmuje… Ale wolałam pilnować Was i byłam obok, w pokoju Alice. I wtedy, kiedy krzyknęłaś… wiedziałam już, że miałam rację.

Oh – tylko na tyle było mnie stać. Cały czas myślałam o tym, co się stało. Martwiłam się o Edwarda…

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Słychać było tylko ściszony głos prezentera pogody, który gestykulował śmiesznie, próbując przekonać widzów, że śnieg wiosną jest jak najbardziej możliwy…

Znudzona oglądaniem telewizji, zaczęłam szukać nowego zajęcia. Mimowolnie spojrzałam w stronę Jaspera. Obserwował mnie. Po chwili skinął głową w stronę werandy. Podniosłam się z sofy i ruszyłam w jej kierunku. Po chwili Jasper również wstał.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się sami na werandzie, usiedliśmy na ogrodowych krzesłach, które ktoś schował w tym miejscu przed burzą. Spojrzał na mnie łagodnie, czekając na coś.

Zdaje mi się, że chciałabyś poznać więcej szczegółów… - oznajmił.

Skąd wiesz?

To widać. Z resztą Rosalie widzi Twoją aurę. Powiedziała mi, że ciągle zadręczasz się pytaniami.

Zastanawia mnie jedno: jak działa ten dar Tany'i.

To rzadki dar – zaczął. – Praktycznie istnieje tylko dziesięciu wampirów na świecie, którzy posiadają go.

I że akurat Tanya musiała go posiąść – powiedziałam ze złością. Jasper zaśmiał się szorstko.

To nie był jej wybór. Nikt nie wie, w jaki sposób rodzą się w nas takie zdolności.

Zawahał się. Przez dłuższą chwilę myślałam, że więcej nie zabierze głosu i szukałam w głowie kolejnego pytania. Spojrzał na mnie z powątpieniem i przemówił:

Wiesz, że nie wszystko, o czym mówimy, jest prawdą?

Spojrzałam na niego. Miał zacięty wyraz twarzy i wyczekiwał mojej odpowiedzi. Analizowałam jego słowa i ton głosu, ale nie miałam gotowej odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

Miałem na myśli to, że Tanya być może nie posiada tego daru. Gdyby go miała, użyłaby go w stosunku do mnie. A tak się nie stało. Ten dar jest rzadki i bardzo niebezpieczny. Ale jest jeszcze coś…

Coś, czyli co? – spytałam.

Nie tylko wampiry mogą go mieć. Inni, nawet ludzie, tak zwani medium. Oni mogą nim władać tak samo jak my…

Znów na mnie spojrzał. Pewnie miałam świetną minę. Stałam osłupiała i patrzyłam na niego. Słyszałam kiedyś o medium, od babci, ale to było dawno temu i zaledwie krótkie wspomnienie. Mówiła, że kiedyś na świecie istnieli ludzie, którzy potrafili władać magią. Mogli robić co zechcieli. Dawniej uznawano ich za współpracowników diabła. Teraz już w ogóle nie słyszy się o nich…

Czyli chcesz powiedzieć – zaczęłam, – że może to być każdy, tak? Nawet człowiek?

Każdy, kto chciałby zaszkodzić Tobie i Edwardowi.

Zamyśliłam się. Są osoby, które nie darzyły mnie sympatią, ale wątpię, że posunęłyby się do tego stopnia, żeby użyć w stosunku nas magii.

To niedorzeczne!

Magia… to właśnie ona zawładnęła Edwardem. I skąd się wzięła? Tutaj, w Forks. Kto mógłby jej użyć?

Otrząsnęłam się i spojrzałam na Jaspera. Wpatrywał się w las, jakby kogoś tam zauważył. Obróciłam głowę w tym samym kierunku i dostrzegłam dwie postacie. Jedną z nich był Carlisle, a drugą… mogłam się domyśleć sama. Edward.

Szli oboje, ramię w ramię. Edward nie słaniał się już na nogi. Szedł pewnym krokiem. Ale gdy zobaczył nas, zwolnił. Posmutniał na twarzy i powiedział coś do Carlisle'a.

Boi się do Ciebie podchodzić – powiedział Jasper.

Boi się?

Pokiwał głową. Obróciłam z powrotem głowę w jego stronę i ujrzałam krzywy uśmiech na jego twarzy. Westchnął i wycofał się w las…

Edward! – zawołałam, ale nie słyszał mnie. Nie było go widać przez gęstwinę w lesie. Poczułam ukłucie w sercu.

Carlisle podszedł do nas. Położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Chciał mnie wesprzeć, ale nie potrafiłam tego odebrać. Chciałam porozmawiać z Edwardem i to natychmiast.

On wróci – wyszeptał. – Jest oszołomiony cała sytuacją. Straci siły. Musi dobrze zapolować…

Kiedy? – spytałam, łykając pojedyncze łzy.

Niebawem. Chodź do środka, robi się chłodno.

Wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę wejścia. Zanim przekroczyłam próg, odwróciłam się w stronę lasu, z nadzieją, że jednak Edward zawrócił. Nie dopatrzyłam się jednak nikogo, ani niczego.

Powoli poczułam, że nie utrzymam swoich łez w ryzach. Pozwoliłam popłynąć im swobodnie po mojej twarzy. Rozszlochałam się na dobre…drżałam na całym ciele. Chciałam…

Ktoś dotknął mojego ramienia i próbował delikatnie obrócić mnie w swoim kierunku. Nie chciałam, żeby ktokolwiek widział mnie w takim stanie. Jednak ktoś był bardzo nachalny i ciągle próbował mnie obrócić.

Po chwili było mi już wszystko jedno. Odwróciłam się i zniknęłam w czyimś uścisku. Chłodna ręka głaskała mnie po włosach i cicho szeptała słowa pocieszenia.

Już dobrze. Jestem tutaj. Nie zostawię cię. Przepraszam… - To był Edward.

Przez całe popołudnie siedziałam z Edwardem. Przylgnęłam do niego całym ciałem i nawet nie myślałam o tym, żeby go puścić. Sytuacja sprzed paru godzin, kiedy ktoś zawładnął jego umysłem i próbował mnie zabić, poszła w niepamięć. Liczyło się dla mnie to, że jest ze mną i mogę go tulić do siebie.

Spostrzegłam, że na dworze znów się rozpadało. Edward właśnie bawił się moimi włosami, co chwila zostawiając na nich pocałunek. Zachowywał się tak, jak zawsze. Opiekował się mną. Ani śladu po jego nagłej wściekłości i furii…

Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Dawny odcień złota hipnotyzował mnie, powodując dreszcze na całym ciele. Uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.

Zimno Ci? – spytał po chwili.

Nie, jest mi dobrze…

Znów się uśmiechnął. _Tak, to on. Wrócił. Jest tutaj ze mną. I…_

Przerwałam rozmyślania, bo pocałował mnie. Delikatnie pieścił moje wargi. Z każdą sekundą pogłębiał się bardziej i w końcu łapczywie chłonął każdy skrawek mych ust. Nasze oddechy zsynchronizowały się i staliśmy się jednością. Nikt nie mógł przerwać nas na dwie części. Byliśmy jak dwie połówki jabłka…

Ekhem… - usłyszeliśmy po chwili. Ktoś chciał czegoś od nas, jednak my nadal nie przerywaliśmy gorliwego pocałunku. – Moglibyście przestać? Ja tutaj jestem i szczerze, zaraz będę zwracał mojego wczorajszego misia… - To był Emmett. Nikt inny nie przeszkadzałby nam. Edward jednak wyplótł jedną dłoń z moich włosów, chwycił poduszkę z kanapy i wycelował ją w brata. Usłyszałam tylko stłumiony chichot.

Masz słaby refleks, braciszku – powiedział Jasper. Przerwaliśmy i spojrzeliśmy jego stronę. W rękach trzymał poduszkę.

Wybacz, to było w Emma – powiedział z uśmiechem Edward.

Ok, nie ma co się kłócić – zaczął Emmett. – Jutro mamy iść na ognisko do wilków i się właśnie zastanawiałem, co by tu…

Nic nie weźmiesz ze sobą – powiedział ostro Ed. – Idziemy tam tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na Bellę. Żadnych walk, żadnych wyzwisk…

Edward ma rację. Idziemy tam na ognisko. Spotkanie towarzyskie. Chociaż udawajmy to przyjazne nastawienie…

Zaraz, zaraz. Idziemy tam? – spytałam. Myślałam, że po tym…po tym, jak ktoś zmanipulował Edwarda, nie pójdziemy nigdzie.

Oczywiście. Jeśli odwołalibyśmy naszą obecność, to Jake i jego banda pomyśleliby, że stchórzyliśmy. Ale nie damy mu tej satysfakcji.

Z resztą – zaczął Jasper – pójdę z wami. Będę miał nad nimi jakąś kontrolę.

Dobrze. Jak chcecie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Emmett wyszedł z salonu, Jasper włączył telewizor, a Edward i ja siedzieliśmy i patrzyliśmy na pogodę za oknem. Cały czas zastanawiałam się, czy to dobry pomysł. Wszystko może się zdarzyć. Wampiry i wilkołaki w jednym miejscu? To dziwne. I zaraz niebezpieczne…

Poczułam, jak Edward wstaje. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Nachylił się i pocałował mnie krótko.

Muszę zapolować – powiedział.

Ale już byłeś…

Tak, ale…

Bello, Edward stracił dużo siły. Żeby je odzyskać, musi solidnie się pożywić. I z resztą kontrola jutro bardzo mu się przyda – powiedział spokojnie Jasper.

Poczułam się znowu źle. W głowie wciąż miałam wizję wściekłego, drapieżnego Edwarda, który pragnął mojej krwi…

Pokiwałam wolno głową i spojrzałam w kierunku, gdzie zniknął Edward. Westchnęłam ciężko i opadłam bezwładnie na sofę. Chciałam zamknąć oczy i wyobrazić sobie, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Chciałam pozbyć się wszelkich wspomnień z dzisiejszego dnia…

Po chwili poczułam na sobie czyjeś ramię, które mocno mnie objęło. Odruchowo przytuliłam się do tego kogoś i przylgnęłam mocno. Miałam nadzieję, że to Edward wrócił, bo sumienie nie pozwoliło mu mnie ponownie zostawić na pastwę samotności…

Po dłuższej chwili poczułam, że robię się śpiąca. Chłodna ręka bawiła się kosmykiem moich włosów_. Tak, to Edward. Wrócił. Mój kochany Edward wrócił. Wiem, że to on, bo zawsze, gdy tak siedzieliśmy, bawił się moimi włosami._ Podniosłam ochoczo głowę, by móc go pocałować i zamarłam. On również zesztywniał.

To był Jasper.

Szybko odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał w innym kierunku. Zakłopotana zaczęłam szybko szukać jakiegoś usprawiedliwienia lub powodu, dla którego szybko opuszczę ten pokój.

Wstałam i ruszyłam w kierunku schodów. Policzki piekły mnie okropnie i czułam, że zdradzam tym swoje odczucia. Zanim odeszłam od sofy, Jasper złapał mnie za rękę. Odwróciłam się i chciałam jak najszybciej wyjść.

Przepraszam Bello. Wiesz, że nie chciałem…

Nie wiem, co chciałem, ale powiem Ci, co ja chcę. Idę stąd. I puść mnie. Inaczej zawołam kogoś, kto…

Proszę, nie. Zostań jeszcze chwilkę. Przepraszam.

Znieruchomiałam. Jasper wstał i wpatrywał się we mnie. _O nie, wyczuwam kłopot. Uciekaj stąd_, krzyczałam w głowie. Nie mogłam. Jasper trzymał mnie za nadgarstki i nie miał zamiaru puścić. Ciągle patrzył na mnie. Modliłam się w duchu, żeby ktoś wszedł do salonu i go powstrzymał. Żeby powstrzymał go przed czymś, co zamierzał zrobić…

Cofnęłam się o krok, ale nadal byłam trzymana przez Jaspera. Westchnął ciężko i zamknął oczy. Przestraszyłam się. Nie wiedziałam, co teraz zrobi. Wpatrywałam się w niego tępo i nagle zaszła w nim zmiana. Nachylił się nade mną i skierował swoje usta wprost na mnie.

Jasper! Jasper, przestań!

Bello, nie wierć się. Czuję, że chcesz tego tak samo jak ja. Nie opieraj się – powiedział głosem, który hipnotyzował mnie. _Cholera, wpływ_.

Puszczaj mnie! Słyszysz? Zostaw mnie!

Bello, Bello, Bello…

Chciałam krzyknąć, ale zaczął mnie całować. Cienkie wargi Jaspera chłonęły moje. Próbowałam się oderwać od niego, ale nie mogłam. Poczułam, że mdleję, że rozpuszczam się od dotyku jego ust. Poczułam… błogość.

Jasper nie przerywał całowania. Delikatnie językiem rozchylał moje wargi, a ja czułam, że chcę więcej. Poczułam, jakbym była na polanie, na której świeci słońce, bujnie rośnie trawa i kwitną kwiaty… była to wizja wspaniała, idealna. Porównywałam przyjemność bycia na mojej polanie z pocałunkiem Jazza. Chciałam mu jakoś podziękować za to wszystko i zaangażowałam się bardziej. Jasper zaczął jęczeć z zachwytu. Swoim językiem przejechałam po jego równych zębach i w końcu natknęłam się na coś ostrego. Ukłułam się i wróciła do mnie rzeczywistość.

Jasper, brat Edwarda, właśnie mnie pocałował.

Edward!

Ocknęłam się z transu i odepchnęłam ostatkami sił zdekoncentrowanego Jaspera. Poczuł na języku moją ciepłą krew i jego kły się wydłużyły. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się na ten widok i postanowiłam działać. Przewróciłam ławę, tarasując mu drogę i uciekłam na górę…

Nie oglądając się za siebie, wpadłam do pokoju i zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Przekręciłam drżącymi rękoma klucz i przywarłam plecami do drzwi. Po chwili czułam, jak ktoś dobija się o nich mocno. Moje serce zaczęło bić z zawrotną szybkością.

Otwieraj, Bello! Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! – krzyczał Jasper. Dlaczego nikt nie przybiegł sprawdzić, co się dzieje? – Otwórz…

Cisza. Ktoś upadł na podłogę. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam w okno. Jakaś duża i ciemna postać patrzyła się na mnie i nagle zniknęła. Podbiegłam bliżej i ujrzałam tylko, jak ten ktoś znika między drzewami…

Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam w kierunku drzwi. Nikogo nie było słychać za nimi. Podeszłam bliżej i chwyciłam za klamkę. A jeśli on udaje? Żeby móc mnie wywabić z pokoju?

Przekręciłam klucz w drzwiach i otworzyłam je powoli. Przez mała szparkę zobaczyłam Jaspera, leżącego na podłodze. Ciężko dyszał. Otworzyłam je szerzej i wypadłam z pokoju. Kucnęłam obok niego.

Idź po Carlisle'a. Szybko – powiedział słabym głosem. Coś mi to przypomniało…

Cholera jasna! Został zmanipulowany! Ten ktoś, kto obserwował ją, zmanipulował Jaspera…

Wstałam i pobiegłam do gabinetu Carlisle'a. Jednak nie zastałam go. Gdzie oni wszyscy są? Gdzie oni są, kiedy ich potrzebuję?

Zbiegłam po schodach i wpadłam na coś twardego.

Emmett!

Bella! Co jest? Gdzie tak pędzisz? – spytał uśmiechem.

Emmett! Biegnij na górę i zabierz Jaspera na polowanie! Został zmanipulowany!

Co? – Uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. Pobiegł szybko na górę. Postanowiłam, że wrócę do salonu.

Kiedy weszłam, na miejscu była Rosalie. Rozglądnęła się po salonie i gdy napotkała wzrokiem moją postać, spytała:

Co się tu stało? – Jej głos wyrażał zdumienie i niepokój.

Powiodłam za jej wzrokiem i ujrzałam przewróconą przeze mnie ławę. Poduszki, które powinny leżeć na sofie, porozrzucane były po salonie, a na podłodze były ślady kilku kropel krwi…

Jasper – wyszeptałam. – Ktoś go zmanipulował…

Słucham?

Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam Emmetta, który podpierał Jaspera i prowadził go na dół.

Nie wińcie… Belli – wyszeptał Jazz, kiedy stanęli już obok nas. Jego głowa opadła bezwładnie i Emmett przyspieszył kroku.

Zrobiło mi się gorąco. Chłopcy zniknęli za drzwiami. Rosalie podeszła do mnie i spojrzała mi w oczy.

To nie Twoja wina. Ale ja to wiem…

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i wyszła. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłam, że Edward stał w drzwiach i obserwował wszystko z otwartymi szeroko oczami…

Edward… - zaczęłam.

Wybacz, musze coś przemyśleć – powiedział i zatopił twarz w dłoniach, po czym wyszedł…

Zostałam sama…


	9. Rozdział 8 Ognisko

„**My Hero Vampire II"**

**By truska93**

**Rozdział 8**

„**Ognisko"**

Przez dłuższą chwilę stałam i wpatrywałam się w miejsce, w którym zniknął Edward. W uszach dźwięczał mi jego głos: _„Muszę coś przemyśleć"._ Przemyśleć? Ale co takiego?

Otarłam łzy z policzka i ruszyłam do kuchni. Miałam nadzieję, że Edward ciągle tam był. Nie słyszałam żadnego dźwięku, poza tykającym starym zegarem w korytarzu. Powoli szłam, licząc swoje płytkie oddechy. Chciałam natychmiast porozmawiać z Edwardem i wszystko spokojnie wyjaśnić.

Stanęłam na progu i rozglądnęłam się po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie panował mrok, a za oknem deszcz wybijał werble. W ciemnym kącie, między ścianą a lodówką dostrzegłam coś jasnego. Wyobraziłam sobie, że może to być skóra Edwarda.

Podeszłam bliżej z nadzieją, że to właśnie on. Przykucnęłam obok i spojrzałam na niego. Siedział skulony, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Gdyby nie jego blady odcień skóry, nie wiedziałabym, że tu jest. Dotknęłam ostrożnie jego ręki i zmusiłam go, żeby na mnie spojrzał.

Proszę, zostaw mnie. Daj mi spokój – wyszeptał. Jego głos przepełniony był bólem, którym zaraził moje serce. Martwiłam się o niego.

Nie odejdę, dopóki nie porozmawiamy – odpowiedziałam hardo. Ciągle trzymałam go za rękę. Nie patrzył na mnie.

Cóż, jak uważasz. Ale marnujesz swój czas…

Edwardzie…

Nie odpowiedział. Wyrwał swoją rękę i zakrył nią szczelnie twarz. Westchnęłam ciężko i usiadłam obok niego. Przysunęłam się bliżej by móc lepiej obserwować jego reakcję, gdy będę do niego mówić.

Edwardzie – zaczęłam – mam wrażenie, że obwiniasz siebie za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś. To ktoś zmanipulował Ciebie i Twojego brata. Nie mogłeś ani tego przewidzieć, ani zatrzymać…

I myślisz, że ot tak przestanę się zadręczać? – warknął. – To, co się stało, nie powinno się stać. Ani to, że chciałem cię zaatakować, ani to, że Jasper Cię pocałował!

Ja wiem o tym! Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć…

Nawet bym nie chciał…

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Nie wiedziałam, co takiego mam powiedzieć. Edward nadal zakrywał twarz.

Cóż, nie chciałam Cię rozzłościć – zaczęłam. – Ale wiedz, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zapomnimy o tym wszystkim…

To nie takie proste – odpowiedział. – Jesteś tylko człowiekiem i niczego nie rozumiesz tak dobrze, jak ja…

Zabolało. Poczułam się jak ktoś z niższych sfer, jak półgłówek. Wstałam i nachyliłam się nad nim.

Skoro tak wszystko dobrze rozumiesz, panie Cullen, to może nasz ślub również był niepotrzebny?

Masz rację. Za szybko się wszystko stało…

Zamarłam. Oczekiwałam innej odpowiedzi. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Odsunęłam się od niego i wybiegłam z kuchni.

Przedzierałam się przez ciemność wprost na górę. Łzy dodatkowo utrudniały widoczność. Potknęłam się na schodach i zadarłam sobie kolano. Podniosłam się szybko i nie zatrzymując się, wbiegłam do naszej sypialni…

Tak jak wcześniej zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi. Łzy spływały mi potokiem po policzkach. Czułam się zdruzgotana. Cała drżałam.

Po chwili zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Okno otworzyło się na oścież i chłodne powietrze wraz z deszczem pchało się do wnętrza pokoju. Po chwili ciemna postać wskoczyła przez nie i z gracją wylądowała na dywanie. Wystraszona, krzyknęłam krótko i przysunęłam się bliżej ściany. Po chwili ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstki i pociągnął w górę, żebym wstała. Nadal było mi zimno. Ten ktoś przytulił mnie do siebie i zamknął w mocnym uścisku.

Przepraszam, odwołuję wszystko, co powiedziałem – usłyszałam. To był Edward!

Odwzajemniłam ucisk. Moje łzy powoli przestawały mieć znaczenie. Cieszyłam się, że przyszedł do mnie i jest tutaj ze mną.

Przepraszam – wyszeptał Edward w moje włosy. – Nie chciałem cię urazić. Nie powinienem się w ogóle odzywać. Wiem, że to nie jest nasza wina, ale to wszystko mnie przerasta…

Spokojnie, nie gniewam się – odpowiedziałam. Moje łzy już prawie przestały spływać po policzkach. Jedną ręką przetarłam je i powróciłam do uścisku z ukochanym.

Dlaczego tutaj jest tak ciemno? – spytał po chwili. Podszedł do okna i zamknął je. Spróbowałam włączyć światło, ale żarówki nie reagowały.

Może piorun uderzył w generatory? – spytałam.

Może. Całkiem możliwe. A gdzie się wszyscy podziali?

Nie mam pojęcia. Emmett zabrał Jaspera na polowanie, Rosalie pewnie pobiegła z nimi, a reszty nie widziałam…

Edward pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Wyciągnął telefon i wykonał jedno połączenie. Następnie wziął mnie za rękę i zeszliśmy na dół.

Edward przyniósł kilka świeczek i zapalił je. Dały one niewiele światła, ale dla mnie samej to wystarczyło. Wampiry w końcu widziały w ciemności…

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Edward trzymał mnie w ramionach, a ja wpatrywałam się w płomyk świecy. W końcu usłyszeliśmy, jak ktoś wchodzi do domu. Odwróciłam głowę w tym samym czasie, co Edward i ujrzeliśmy Carlilse'a. Strzepnął z siebie kropelki deszczu i posłał nam uśmiech. Usiadł na fotelu i wpatrywał się w nas.

Byłem w klinice zbadać próbkę krwi Belli – powiedział w końcu. Zamarłam. Całkiem zapomniałam o swoich dolegliwościach.

Wszystko będzie dobrze – szepnął Edward, wyczuwając moją reakcję.

Masz rację synu. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Nie ma powodu do niepokoju. Stres i nerwy w ostatnich dniach wyczerpały nieco Twój organizm, Bello. Musisz uważać na siebie i jak najmniej się denerwować, a mdlenie nie powinno się powtórzyć…

Czyli to wszystko wina stresu, tak? – spytałam. Pokiwał głową.

Za bardzo się przejmujesz. Zadbaj o siebie, nie denerwuj się, a wszystko będzie w porządku – oznajmił z uśmiechem.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Więc przyczyną moich omdleń był zwykły stres. W sumie to prawda. Często się denerwowałam. W ciągu krótkiego tygodnia wydarzyło się o wiele więcej niż przez całe moje życie…

Carlisle wstał i skierował się w stronę swojego gabinetu. Zatrzymał się wpół drogi i zwrócił się do Edwarda.

Jak wróci Emmett z Jasperem, niech przyjdą do mnie. Muszę z nimi porozmawiać.

Edward skinął głową. Carlisle uśmiechnął się do mnie i poszedł na górę. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Słychać było jedynie deszcz za oknem. Burza dochodziła końca…

Ziewnęłam kilka razy i w końcu Edward zaniósł mnie do sypialni. Ułożył mnie delikatnie na poduszce i przykrył szczelnie kołdrą. Sam położył się obok i objął mnie ramieniem.

Dobranoc – wyszeptał. – Śpij słodko. Nie odejdę ani na moment. Kocham cię – powiedział i pocałował mnie w czoło.

Zanim odpowiedziałam, moje powieki same opadły. Chciałam je podnieść choć na moment i spojrzeć jeszcze raz na Edwarda, ale brakło mi siły. Zasnęłam od razu…

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, na dworze była piękna pogoda. Zdziwiona wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do okna. Nie, nie zdawało mi się. Słońce raziło mnie, kiedy uchyliłam je na oścież. Spojrzałam na swoje dłonie i ujrzałam, jak delikatnie iskrzę się w słońcu. Promienie delikatnie pobudziły iskierki na mojej skórze. Zafascynowana spojrzałam na drugą dłoń i przez dłuższą chwilę oglądałam swoje ręce w blasku słońca. Po chwili ktoś zapukał ostrożnie do drzwi i machinalnie zamknęłam okno. Usiadłam z powrotem na łóżko i powiedziałam _„proszę"._ Do pokoju wszedł Jasper.

Witaj, Bello. Pięknie dziś wyglądasz. Jak minęła noc? – spytał.

Dziękuję, dobrze.

Nie dręczyły cię żadne koszmary?

Nie, wszystko w porządku.

To dobrze…

Jasper zamyślił się na moment. Trzymając ręce z tyłu, chodził po pokoju w tę i z powrotem. Przystanął w końcu i spojrzał na mnie. Jego twarz przecinał szeroki uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Mimo jego niebiańsko przystojnej twarzy, bałam się.

Jasper podszedł do łóżka i usiadł obok mnie. Ujął moją rękę i pocałował ją. Zadrżałam. Nie, to się nie może powtórzyć…

Zamachnęłam się i uderzyłam go z całej siły w twarz. Chciałam mu wymierzyć policzek, ale to, co stało się później… byłam zszokowana.

Głowa Jaspera odpadła i powędrowała pod same drzwi. Jego ciało trwało w bezruchu, a jego dłoń ciągle trzymała moją. Zaczęłam krzyczeć ile sił w gardle, ale miałam wrażenie, że nikt mnie nie słyszy.

Zamknęłam oczy i nagle usłyszałam samochody. Otworzyłam je na powrót i ujrzałam, że znajduję się w lesie obok ruchliwej drogi. Sznurek samochodów ciągnął się przez wiele kilometrów. Zniecierpliwieni kierowcy trąbili na siebie. Wyszłam powoli z lasu i rozejrzałam się wokół, szukając przyczyny tak długiego korku. Poszłam w stronę pierwszych samochodów. Wydawało mi się, że stoję w miejscu, więc zaczęłam biec. Ciągle biegłam…

Nagle zatrzymałam się przed rozbitymi samochodami. Wszędzie widziałam krew. Dwa samochody osobowe płonęły, a duży autobus leżał na boku. Dwie czarne postacie nachylały się nad ciałami i…

Spojrzałam na swoje dłonie i ujrzałam na nich krew! Nie wiedziałam, skąd się tam wzięła. Zaczęłam głośno krzyczeć i próbowałam ją zetrzeć, ale nie dało się. Zupełnie, jakbym zmoczyła je w barwniku. Poczułam czyjeś ręce na ramieniu i zobaczyłam Mike'a. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i wskazał ręką na trupa, leżącego obok mojej nogi.

Chodź, jeszcze jest paru. Tanya zostawiła dla ciebie coś na deser – powiedział.

Odsunęłam się od niego i potknęłam się o czyjeś ciało. Spojrzałam na nie i krzyknęłam ile sił w gardle. Potknęłam się o ciało Charliego…

Usiadłam gwałtownie na łóżku. Pot i łzy spływały po moim ciele. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Zimna ręka Edwarda objęła mnie mocno. Nie mogłam się uspokoić.

Spokojnie, już dobrze. Nie śpisz! Spójrz na mnie! – Głos Edwarda otrzeźwił mnie nieco, ale nadal nie czułam się pewnie.

Dysząc ciągle, spojrzałam na Edwarda. Patrzył na mnie zmartwiony i przestraszony. Potrząsał mną lekko. Ciągle miałam przed oczami wizje ze snu…

Bello, co się dzieje? – spytał damski głos. Obróciłam głowę i spostrzegłam przez łzy postać Rose. Stała obok łóżka i wpatrywała się we mnie.

Miałam zły sen – wyszeptałam. Edward objął mnie mocno i posadził sobie na kolanach.

Już dobrze, cii – szeptał Edward, kołysząc mną. Jedną ręką głaskał moje włosy i plecy.

Bello, – zaczęła Rosalie – czy ten sen…był wizją? – spytała. Spojrzałam na nią prze łzy i pokiwałam głową.

Już kiedyś miałam ten sen. Był prawie identyczny, ale dzisiaj widziałam parę innych szczegółów…

Co widziałaś, kochanie? – spytał Edward, siląc się na spokojny głos.

Śmierć – wyszeptałam. Po moim policzku popłynęły pojedyncze krople kolejnych łez.

Nie pozwolę, żeby coś Ci się stało – powiedział odważnie i przytulił mnie mocno.

My też nie damy Cię skrzywdzić – odparł kobiecy głos, dochodzący zza Rose. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w kierunku Alice. – Ani Twoich rodziców…

Zdziwiłam się nieco widokiem Alice w moim pokoju, jednak do głowy przyszła mi oczywista myśl: miała wizję. Dlatego wiedziała, co ja widziałam w swoim śnie. Ale zaraz…To tylko część snu. Co wiedziała na temat pierwszej jego części?

Z jej wzroku wywnioskowałam, że widziała to samo. Czułam, że trzyma się na dystans i próbuje zrozumieć, czego dotyczył początek snu-wizji.

Po dłuższej chwili Rosalie i Alice wyszły z pokoju, zostawiając mnie z Edwardem samych. Opadłam na poduszkę i wpatrywałam się w sufit. Czułam na sobie wzrok mojego ukochanego.

O czym myślisz? – spytał. Spojrzałam na niego.

O wszystkim. Tyle się teraz dzieje… - Westchnął.

Wiem. Przepraszam Cię za to.

Podparłam głowę na łokciu i popatrzyłam mu w oczy.

Cokolwiek się stało, odpowiedzialność biorę na siebie – powiedziałam spokojnie. Skrzywił się.

Nie możesz. Przecież wiesz, że odkąd jesteśmy razem, nic nie jest proste.

Liczyłam się z tym, zgadzając się wyjść za ciebie. Konsekwencje więc spadają na nas oboje. A najwięcej na mnie…

Przestań tak mówić – szepnął, odwracając głowę. Zmusiłam go, by znów na mnie patrzył.

Będę tak mówić, bo taka jest prawda. Nie mogę patrzeć na Ciebie, kiedy obwiniasz się za coś, czego nie jesteś winien. Skończ już z tym. To mnie przyprawia o ból serca…

Bello… - zaczął.

Nie dałam mu dokończyć. Położyłam mu palec na usta, a później pocałowałam go. Był nieco zaskoczony moim ruchem, ale nie protestował. Delikatnie przysunął się do mnie bliżej, przygniatając mnie lekko swoim ciałem. Napierałam na niego coraz bardziej, jednak rozsądek Edwarda zwyciężył. Odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy.

Śpij już, Bello – powiedział, po czym pocałował mnie przelotnie jeszcze raz. – Śpij, nie zostawię Cie – wyszeptał.

Nie mogę. Jakoś czuję się dziwnie pobudzona – wyszeptałam zalotnie, łapiąc za jego koszulę. Złapał mnie za nadgarstki i przyszpilił do materaca.

Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Zaśmiał się.

Ale ja nie mogę zasnąć – wyszeptałam głośniej.

To licz barany…

Hahaha, bardzo zabawne – warknęłam. Obróciłam się na prawy bok, by leżeć plecami do Edwarda. Westchnął i położył się obok, obejmując mnie. Zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam zasnąć.

Jeden baran, dwa barany – zaczął. Nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale czułam, że się uśmiecha.

Przestań, to mnie irytuje.

Oh, przepraszam. Śpij już.

Przymknęłam oczy i poddałam się czarnej otchłani, która nagle mnie zewsząd otoczyła…

Wstałam równo o godzinie ósmej rano. Wyjrzałam za okno i ujrzałam szare niebo. Była sobota.

Przetarłam oczy i leniwie przeciągnęłam się. Zamrugałam kilka razy i ujrzałam, że obok mnie brakuje czegoś. Edward. Nie było go…

Zwlokłam się z łóżka i skierowałam swe kroki wprost na dół. Podążałam za odgłosami radia, które dochodziły prawdopodobnie z kuchni. Właśnie leciał skrót wiadomości.

Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, z radia sączyła się melodia, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach parzonej kawy i tostów.

Witamy śpiącą królewnę. – Radosny głos Emmetta napełnił mnie niewielkim optymizmem w ten szary poranek. – Jak się spało?

Dziękuję, dobrze – powiedziałam. Coś mi tu nie grało.

Edward i Rosalie siedzieli przy stole, czytając komiks w gazecie, a Emmett, z tego, co wywnioskowałam, zajmował się szykowaniem śniadania. Kiedy skierowałam się do stołu, oboje spojrzeli na mnie z uśmiechem. Nie wiedziałam, czy śmieją się do mnie czy ze swojego brata.

Usiadłam obok Edwarda. Zwinął gazetę i odłożył gdzieś na bok. Emmett podał mi kubek gorącej kawy i zawrócił po talerz z tostami. Postawił go przed moim nosem i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Zdezorientowana popatrzyłam na cała trójkę.

Świeżo zmielona – powiedział Emm z dumą w głosie, wskazując na kubek. – Tosty są jeszcze ciepłe. Wsuwaj.

Ok. Co tu jest grane? – spytałam. Rosalie skrywała wybuch śmiechu, a Edward nachylił się do mnie.

Emmett chce cie namówić na to, byśmy poszli jednak na ognisko – powiedział, po czym zachichotał.

No wielkie dzięki, bracie – warknął Emmett.

Pójście tam nie ma sensu – oznajmiłam. – To zbyt niebezpieczne. Jesteście wampirami, a oni wilkołakami. Skąd ta pewność, że to nie jest żaden podstęp?

Zapadła cisza. Nikt nie śmiał się, ani nie próbował chichotać. Wszyscy analizowali moje słowa.

Bello, proszę, zgódź się – nalegał Emmett. Nie rozumiałam, po co chciał tak bardzo iść.

Emm, nie…

Bello… - Wydął swoje usta jak małe dziecko. Chciałam zaśmiać się, ale wiedziałam, że go tym urażę. Widok wielkiego miśka, który zachowuje się jak małe dziecko… bezcenny.

Sama nie wiem…

Obiecuję, że będę grzeczny. Nie będę ich obrażał, dogryzał ani nawet krzywo patrzył. Obiecuję – powiedział, unosząc teatralnie rękę w geście przysięgi.

Pamiętaj, że masz jeszcze Nas – powiedziała Rose. Spojrzałam na nich wszystkich i westchnęłam.

No dobrze. Pójdziemy.

Emmett podskoczył radośnie na krześle i klasnął w dłonie. _Jak małe dziecko_, pomyślałam. Po chwili szybko się opanował i wyprostował. Upiłam łyk kawy i zaczęłam jeść tosta.

Zadzwonię do Jake'a i potwierdzę naszą obecność – powiedziałam po chwili. Skinęli głową i rozeszli się. Został jedynie Emmett.

Zjesz jeszcze? – spytał, kiwając głowa na mój pusty talerz.

Nie, dzięki. Ale było pyszne – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

Cieszę się.

Odstawiłam naczynia do zmywarki i poszłam na górę. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i ubrałam się. Posprzątałam nieco naszą sypialnię, a następnie zeszłam do salonu, gdzie siedzieli Edward i Rose. Ciągle zastanawiałam się, gdzie podziała się reszta.

Usadowiłam się na sofie. Edward przysunął się bliżej mnie, bym mogła przytulić się do jego boku. Zastygłam przy nim na dobre parę minut…

Rose… - zaczęłam po pewnym czasie. Mój głos przerwał milczenie. – Gdzie Alice?

Cisza. Nie usłyszałam żadnej odpowiedzi. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam jej w twarz. Wahała się, czy odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Wyjechała z Jasperem na jakiś czas – oznajmiła. Zamarłam. Kiedyś rozmawiałam z nią o tym, ale nie sądziłam, że tak szybko to się stanie. Ze zdziwienia otworzyłam szerzej usta, ale nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie ani słowa.

Ale jak? Kiedy? Dlaczego? – wykrztusiłam w końcu.

Dzisiaj nad ranem. Alice chce doprowadzić Jaspera do stanu…używalności jak to ujęła. Ciągle czuł się słaby. Mają spotkać się z jakimś innym lekarzem, znajomym Carlisle'a.

On zna się na tego typu rzeczach – dodał Edward.

Ale dlaczego mi nie powiedziała?

Bello, Alice martwi się również o Ciebie. Wiedziała, jakbyś zareagowała na tę wiadomość. Musiała wyjechać…

Czułam się okropnie. Alice wyjechała. Ciągle do mnie nie docierała ta prawda. Zamilkłam na moment. Edward i Rosalie cały czas patrzyli na mnie ze współczuciem. Kochałam Alice jak siostrę. Była mi naprawdę bliska. Tak jak Edward…

Wstałam powoli i ruszyłam w kierunku schodów. Edward złapał mnie za nadgarstek i popatrzył pytająco.

Idę się położyć. Boli mnie głowa.

Ale Bello…

Edwardzie – Rosalie powstrzymała go przed pójściem za mną.

Byłam jej wdzięczna za to. Westchnęłam ciężko i pobiegłam schodami na górę.

Kiedy znalazłam się w pokoju, zamknęłam drzwi i rzuciłam się na poszukiwanie mojego telefonu. Przeszukiwałam szuflady, torby, półki… Dotarłam w końcu do kieszeni mojej szarej bluzy i znalazłam go. Bateria była rozładowana, więc sięgnęłam na szafkę nocną po ładowarkę i podłączyłam go. Chwilę zajęło mi włączenie i znalezienie numeru. Nacisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę i z przyspieszonym biciem serca wsłuchiwałam się w sygnał połączenia.

Jeden, drugi, trzeci…

Po czwartym sygnale włączyła się poczta:

_Cześć! Tu Alice. Pewnie nie mogę teraz odebrać, więc zostaw swoją wiadomość, a ja z pewnością do Ciebie oddzwonię. _

Alice, tu Bella. Zadzwoń do mnie, jak tylko znajdziesz chwilkę. Musimy porozmawiać. Wiesz, o czym. Proszę, zadzwoń. Będę czekać…

Skończyłam nagrywać się na sekretarkę i wyłączyłam się. Miałam nadzieję, że zadzwoni do mnie prędzej czy później.

Korzystając z chwili, zadzwoniłam do domu Blacków. Odczekałam dwa sygnały i zgłosił się obcy, męski głos.

Rezydencja Blacków. Mówi Seth. W czym pomóc?

Eee – zawahałam się. – Jest Jacob?

Jake! – krzyknął chłopak w słuchawce. – Ktoś do Ciebie!

Słucham? – spytał Jacob po chwili.

Cześć. Tu Bella…

Bella! – Jego entuzjazm nie znał granic. – Jak się cieszę, że dzwonisz! Co słychać?

Dzwonię powiedzieć Ci, że będziemy na ognisku.

Aha, ognisko. Fajnie. Charlie też powiedział, że przyjedzie.

Charlie… Oh, super. Miło, że go zaprosiłeś…

Przecież sama chciałaś – powiedział zdziwiony. Całkiem zapomniałam!

Masz rację. Po prostu nie myślałam, że spełnisz moje życzenie…

Dlaczego nie? To nawet niezły pomysł. Billy i Clara się ucieszyli…

Aha… Jacob?

Tak?

Do zobaczenia na ognisku – powiedziałam szybko i rozłączyłam się, ponieważ ktoś próbował się do mnie dodzwonić. Nie usłyszałam jego odpowiedzi, ale byłam pewna, że był zaskoczony szybkim pożegnaniem.

Spojrzałam na ekran telefonu i czym prędzej odebrałam go.

Alice? – spytałam szybko. Jednak to nie była moja przyjaciółka.

Isabello Ann Swan. Czy mam siła wywarzyć te drzwi? – To był Edward. Spojrzałam w kierunku drzwi i dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że ktoś naciska klamkę. Rozłączyłam się i podeszłam do drzwi, żeby je otworzyć.

Przepraszam, nie słyszałam, że pukasz – oznajmiłam.

A nie słyszałaś, ponieważ? – spytał, unosząc brwi.

Ponieważ rozmawiałam przez telefon. Dzwoniłam do Jacoba.

I naprawdę nie słyszałaś tego? – zapytał, demonstrując pukanie do drzwi. Pokręciłam z zażenowaniem głową i rzuciłam telefon na łóżko. – Co jest? – Edward podszedł do mnie i przytulił mnie.

Martwię się o Alice – powiedziałam słabym głosem.

Nic jej przecież nie grozi…

Tak, wiem, ale… jest pewien powód, dla którego opuścili ten dom i wy nie chcecie mi o nim powiedzieć. A czuję, że tym problemem jestem ja sama…

Przestań tak mówić, Bello.

Wiem, jak jest. Nie próbuj mnie oszukiwać.

Westchnął. Wiedziałam, że nie chce tego robić, ale jest zmuszony do tego, by mnie nie martwić. Spojrzałam na telefon jeszcze raz i później na Edwarda.

Dobrze, nie mów. Dzisiaj nie chce już o tym myśleć – powiedziałam i znów zatopiłam się w jego uścisku. Mogłabym tak stać przez cała wieczność…

Zbliżała się godzina wyjścia na ognisko. Razem z Rosalie kompletowałyśmy nasz strój. Właśnie zakładałam swoje wygodne jeansy i ciepły golf, kiedy Rose podała mi coś jeszcze. Był to ciepły, polarowy bezrękawnik.

Trzymaj, Bells. Zapowiada się na chłodny wieczór – powiedziała, wręczając mi ubranie. Sama również założyła podobny.

Dzięki. Masz rację. Mam nadzieje, że chociaż nie będzie padać.

Za oknem zmierzchało, ale równie dobrze widać było, że na niebie ciążą ciemne chmury. Wiał chłodny wiatr.

Ubrane zeszłyśmy do garażu. Edward i Emmett szykowali jeepa do drogi. Oboje mieli na sobie takie same kamizelki w kolorze czarnym. Jednak moim zdaniem Edward prezentował się w niej o wiele lepiej.

Kiedy nas zobaczyli, uśmiechnęli się. Emm zamknęła bagażnik i zajął miejsce kierowcy. Wślizgnęłam się na tyły wraz z Rose i wyjechaliśmy z garażu. Po minucie skierowaliśmy się do La Push…

Będzie lepiej, jeśli zostawimy wóz przy granicy. Dalej pójdziemy pieszo.

Jak daleko mieszkają Blackowie od głównej drogi? – spytał Edward. Skierował to pytanie oczywiście do mnie.

Jakieś osiemset metrów, może więcej. Ognisko jest trochę dalej, przy granicy z lasem.

No to zrobimy wejście smoka – zaśmiał się Emmett.

Dostanie się tam to nie będzie problem. Pobiegniemy lasem – zarządził Edward.

Zatrzymaliśmy jeepa zaraz przy budce informacyjnej dla turystów. Emmett ustawił go tak, że przejeżdżające samochody nie będą go widzieć, a przechodnie nie dostrzegą jego koloru wśród drzew i ciemności nocy.

Edward wziął mnie na barana i pobiegliśmy.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed granicą lasu. Z tej odległości widziałam palące się już ognisko i słyszałam dobrze rozmowy. Powoli zbliżaliśmy się w stronę palącego się stosu. Kiedy prawie byliśmy widoczni, zauważyłam zmianę. Rozmowy ucichły i wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę, z której szliśmy. Ci, co stali tyłem do lasu, odwrócili się do nas przodem. No tak, wyczuli nadchodzące „niebezpieczeństwo" w postaci wampirów. Szliśmy pewnym krokiem, nie zważając na ich zaskoczone miny. Naprzeciw wyszedł nam Jacob. Jako jedyny był zadowolony z naszej wizyty. Uśmiechał się szeroko. Domyślałam się, że tylko do mnie. Jego ojciec, Billy, gdyby mógł, wstałby z wózka i powstrzymał syna przed podejściem do nas.

Hej Bella! Jednak jesteście! – krzyknął. Uścisnął moją rękę i co mnie zdziwiło, pozostałych również. Wskazał nam miejsca, gdzie mamy usiąść. Poszliśmy za nim i zajęliśmy ławeczkę, siadając naprzeciwko pozostałych. Wyglądało to tak, jakbyśmy byli podzieleni na dwa obozy: wampiry i wilkołaki. Dwie, walczące strony.

Po chwili rozmowy znów rozgorzały. Po mojej prawej stronie zasiadł młody chłopak, który wpatrywał się we mnie z zaciekawieniem. Nie mógł oderwać ode mnie wzroku, ale w końcu przyszedł do Nas Jake i przegonił chłopaka. Jeśli dobrze usłyszałam, miał na imię Seth.

Przepraszam cie za niego. To jeszcze dzieciak. Wierzy w bajki i takie tam…

Cóż, sympatyczny jest – powiedziałam. Zaskoczyłam go.

Serio?

Tak. Odebrał dziś telefon u Ciebie, nie pamiętasz?

Aaa, no właśnie.

Zamilkł. Rozglądnęłam się w międzyczasie po otoczeniu i szukałam jakiś znajomych twarzy. Kiedyś przyjeżdżałam do La Push i nawet z widzenia mogłabym kogoś poznać. Ale nikogo nie poznałam. Oprócz Jacoba, jego ojca i Setha, nikogo nie znałam.

Po chwili Jake zaczepił mnie łokciem i wskazał głową pewną postać. Wszyscy cieszyli się na jego widok. Spostrzegłam, że idzie w naszym kierunku.

Hej Bello – przywitał się. To był Charlie.

Witaj tato. Przyjechałeś… - powiedziałam.

Tak, chciałem się troszeczkę rozerwać.

A mama? – spytałam po chwili. Westchnął.

Dotrzymuje towarzystwa pani Newton. Jest załamana…

Oh – wyrwało mi się. Dobrze, że moja mama pomagała matce Mike'a. Wsparcie się jej przyda. Gdyby ta kobieta wiedziała, co stało się z jej synem…

O, witaj Edwardzie. I was też miło widzieć – przywitał się z pozostałymi.

Charlie usiadł obok mnie. Po chwili ktoś rozdawał kiełbaski. Edward, Emmett i Rose podziękowali grzecznie. Ja wzięłam sobie mały kawałek. Miły chłopak, Seth, jeśli pamiętam, zaproponował, że upiecze ją za mnie. Podałam mu swój kawałek z uśmiechem.

Albo mi się zdaje, albo ktoś tu próbuje cie poderwać – wyszeptał Edward, nachylając się do mnie.

No wiesz. – Zaśmiałam się.

Seth podał mi kiełbaskę i dwie kromki chleba. Podziękowałam grzecznie i wzięłam się za jedzenie. Charlie usiadł ze swoim patykiem i dmuchał na swoją porcję. Po chwili wszyscy zajadali się kiełbasami.

Minęło zaledwie parę minut. Spojrzałam na swoich towarzyszy i spostrzegłam, że nie bardzo podoba im się nasz wypad. Siedzieli cicho i obserwowali wszystkich zebranych. Postanowiłam ich trochę zabawić rozmową. Wstałam i usiadłam na ziemi, twarzą do nich. Popatrzyli na mnie zdziwieni.

Widzę przecież, że nie cieszy was nasz mały wypad. O czym chcecie pogadać? – spytałam.

Daj spokój, Bello. Jest fajnie. Może trochę drętwo, ale co można chcieć od ogniska? – Emmett ciągle pałał optymizmem.

Co racja, to racja – przyznał Edward.

Wróciłam na swoje miejsce. Charlie przysunął się bliżej mnie i delikatnie mnie przytulił. Wiedziałam, że brakuje mu jego córeczki. Oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Poczułam, jak wzdycha.

Wiesz, kochanie, tak pusto bez ciebie w domu – powiedział.

Wiem, tato. Ale tak musiało być. Jestem szczęśliwa – oznajmiłam. Nie chciałam kłamać, ale część prawdy wystarczyła.

Cieszę się córciu. Naprawdę. I mam prośbę do ciebie – zaczął. – Chciałbym, żebyś uważała na siebie. Czuję, że w Forks dzieje się coś…dziwnego. To już nie jest dawne Forks.

Tato…

Bells, mówię tylko, żebyś była ostrożna. Zrób to, a uciszysz niepokój swojego ojca…

Siedzieliśmy w takiej pozycji dobre dziesięć minut. Wokół nastała zmiana. Mały Seth chwycił gitarę i zaczął delikatnie uderzać w struny. Wszyscy śmiali się i żartowali. Chciałam, żeby ten wieczór był cały czas taki.

Seth, zagraj coś przyzwoitego! – krzyknął jakiś chłopak. Był wysoki, miał ciemne włosy, które mieniły się w blasku księżyca.

Zaśpiewajmy coś razem! – dodał ktoś inny.

A może niech nasi goście zaproponują coś ciekawego – odezwał się Billy.

Spojrzałam na Edwarda, a później na Rose i Emmetta. Nikt z nas nie był chętny do śpiewania. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że wszyscy na nas patrzą.

To może ja coś zaśpiewam. Mały, podaj gitarę –powiedział Emmett. Wszyscy zaskoczeni popatrzyliśmy na niego. Wiedzieliśmy, że to może skończyć się bardzo źle.

Emm, daj spokój. Nie… - Rose próbowała go zniechęcić.

Daj spokój kotku. Nie mamy nic do stracenia.

Seth wstał i podał mu gitarę. Emm dopasował ją do siebie i powoli, swoimi dużymi palcami zaczynał wstęp do melodii.

Zastanawiam się, co wam tu zaprezentować. Znam wiele piosenek. Cóż, myślałem o „Pieski małe dwa" albo „Kundel Bury", ale rozumiem, że w tym towarzystwie nie wypada…

Cała nasza trójka wstrzymała oddech. Kilku chłopaków z La Push(podejrzewam, że wilkołaków) zjeżyło się i gniewnie wpatrywali się w Emmetta. Jak podejrzewam, posunął się o ciut za daleko.

Rosalie dyskretnie dała mu kuksańca w bok. Edward lustrował myśli pozostałych tak, aby rozpoznać nadchodzące zagrożenie. Jednak takowe nie nadchodziło. Ciągle panowała niezręczna cisza. W końcu usłyszeliśmy jeden bardzo głośny śmiech. Spojrzeliśmy w kierunku, skąd pochodził. Okazało się, że to Seth tarzał się po ziemi i śmiał jak głupi.

A widzicie? Dzieciak się śmieje – powiedział Emmett do nas. Ciągle obserwowałam Quileckich chłopaków, ale w obecności Charliego, który zdawał się nic nie rozumieć, nie odważyli się atakować. Całe szczęście…

Ognisko zaczęło dogasać. Charlie wstał i zbierał się do wyjścia. Podążyłam za nim. Nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć, co stanie się po jego odjeździe. Edward również wstał. Emm i Rose poszli za jego przykładem. Pożegnaliśmy się z Charlie'm i skierowaliśmy się w stronę miejsca, gdzie zostawiliśmy samochód. Ed chwycił moją rękę i spacerkiem ruszyliśmy w drogę. Po chwili usłyszałam Jacoba.

Bella! Zaczekaj! – Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam go, jak biegnie w nasza stronę.

O co chodzi? – spytałam.

Moglibyśmy – spojrzał na Edwarda, później na mnie – porozmawiać w cztery oczy?

Jasne.

Puściłam rękę mojego ukochanego i udałam się z Jacobem w miejsce, gdzie nikt nas nie podsłuchiwał. Wiedziałam jednak, że Edward będzie przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie poprzez rozum Jake'a.

Chciałem ci podziękować za to, że przyszłaś – powiedział.

Nie ma sprawy. Co prawda obawiałam się tej wizyty, ale jak widać, skończyło się dobrze.

Noo, było blisko. Paul o mały włos nie wyszedł z siebie przez waszego mięśniaka. – Zaśmialiśmy się. Dopiero teraz przypomniałam sobie, że dawno nie rozmawialiśmy w ten sposób. Przypomniałam sobie również, co Jacob zrobił pewnego raz w lesie…Postanowiłam trzymać go na dystans.

Myślę, że chodzi o coś więcej… - zachęciłam go.

Tak. Widzisz, bo chciałem się z Tobą… pożegnać. Wyjeżdżam.

Wyjeżdżasz? Dokąd? – Mimo wcześniejszych kłótni nie chciałam, żeby wyjeżdżał. Zakręciło mi się w głowie na wspomnienie jeszcze jednej osoby, która mnie opuściła…

Nie wiem jeszcze. Po prostu chce coś sobie poukładać. Mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia.

Ważne sprawy? Jake, ty masz dopiero 17 lat. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? A szkoła? A Twój ojciec?

O mojego ojca się nie martw. Ma Clare. To nasza kuzynka, która pomieszkuje u nas. Zajmuje się domem. Z Billy'm też sobie poradzi.

Nadal jestem nieprzekonana – stwierdziłam.

Wybacz Bello, ale już postanowiłem. Nie próbuj mnie namawiać do zmiany zdania.

Jacob…

Nie, Bells. Wybacz, ale jutro mnie już nie będzie. Chciałem Ci jeszcze dać to – powiedział. Wyciągnął z kieszeni łańcuszek z małą zawieszką. Podniósł ją wyżej i ujrzałam śliczną różę koloru złoto-srebrnego. Ujął moją dłoń i położył na niej łańcuszek.

Jake, ja nie mogę tego przyjąć. Nie mogę…

Nie, możesz. Chcę, żebyś czasem wspomniała moją osobę. Chociaż wiem, że nijak sobie na to zasłużyłem – powiedział.

Nawet nie wiem, kiedy minęła moja złość. Przytuliłam go mocno, wywołując u niego niemałe zaskoczenie. Czułam na sobie wzrok Edwarda, który patrzył równie zdziwiony, co zaciekawiony moją reakcją.

Nie martw się – zaczęłam. – Będę pamiętać…

Odsunęłam się od niego i ruszyłam w kierunku Edwarda. Łańcuszek schowałam do kieszeni bezrękawnika. Kiedy zrównałam się z moim ukochanym, odwróciłam się ostatni raz w stronę Jacoba, złapałam za rękę Edwarda i ruszyliśmy w kierunku lasu.

Wiedząc, że już nikt nas nie widzi, wskoczyłam Edwardowi na plecy i zaczęliśmy biec…

Wsiadając do jeepa byłam półprzytomna. Edward usiadł ze mną w tyle i dlatego mogłam bezpiecznie oprzeć głowę o jego ramię i przespać drogę. Zamknęłam oczy w momencie, kiedy Emmett odpalił silnik i ruszyliśmy.

Kiedy się przebudziłam, Edward niósł mnie na górę. Weszliśmy do naszej sypialni i ułożył mnie na łóżku. Zdjął moje buty i bezrękawnik, a następnie przykrył kołdrą. Pocałował mnie jeszcze w czoło i usłyszałam cichy jego głos:

Dobranoc. I nie martw się. Ja zawsze przy Tobie będę.

Pokiwałam lekko głową i zasnęłam nieświadoma sensu tych słów…


	10. Rozdział 9 Koniec i początek

„My Hero Vampire II"

by truska93

**Rozdział 9**

„**Koniec i początek…"**

Otworzyłam oczy i spostrzegłam, że jest już ranek. Z dziwnym uczuciem usiadłam na łóżku i rozglądałam się po pokoju, szukając Edwarda. Nie zastałam niczego, co przypominałoby mi mojego ukochanego.

Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk mojego telefonu. Spojrzałam na niego i rzuciłam się, by go odebrać. Miałam nadzieję, że to Alice odsłuchała moją wiadomość i postanowiła oddzwonić.

Halo? – spytałam szybko.

Witaj kochanie. – To była Renee. Westchnęłam ciężko i przetarłam oczy.

Cześć mamo. Co słychać?

W porządku. Właśnie o to samo chciałam Ciebie zapytać. – Zaśmiała się.

U nas też. – No może poza wieloma sprawami wszystko było ok. – Jak tam tata po wczorajszym wypadzie?

Był szczęśliwy, kiedy wrócił. Mówił, że w końcu mógł spędzić z Tobą odrobinę więcej czasu. – Westchnęła.

Co jest, mamo? – Zaniepokoiła mnie nieco.

Chciałabym również spędzić z Tobą trochę czasu. A może dziś? Zaproszenie na grilla jak najbardziej aktualne…

Zamyśliłam się. Całkiem zapomniałam o zaproszeniu całej rodziny Cullen'ów na wspólne grillowanie do mojego rodzinnego domu. Ostatnio zbyt dużo się działo, abym mogła spokojnie myśleć. _Miałam prawo_, pomyślałam.

Bardzo bym chciała, mamo, ale jestem zmęczona. Chyba wczoraj za bardzo zmarzłam. Kiepsko się czuje… - Wyczułam przez słuchawkę napięcie mamy. Chyba nie chwyciła mojej wymówki.

Tak bardzo żałuję, skarbie. Dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy. Ale skoro źle się czujesz, to może lepiej będzie, jeśli zostaniesz w domu. I tak planowałam z ojcem wyjazd do Port Angeles. Skoro dzisiaj mamy wolne popołudnie…

Głos mamy zaczął odbijać się echem w mojej głowie. Straciłam oparcie w łóżku i czułam, jak oddalam się ze swojego pokoju. Cała zesztywniałam, bo oto moim oczom ukazała się wizja. Taka sama, jak w ostatnim śnie. Szłam ulicą w kierunku płonących aut. Wiedziałam, co się później stanie. Wiedziałam, że stanie się to dzisiaj!

Próbowałam jakoś wydostać się z tego koszmaru, ale nie wiedziałam, jak mam wrócić z powrotem do pokoju. Nie wiedziałam, co teraz dzieje się ze mną. Modliłam się w duchu, żeby Edward przyszedł do naszej sypialni i jakoś mi pomógł.

Nagle poczułam czując zimną dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwróciłam się, by spojrzeć na osobę, która to zrobiła. Tą osobą okazał się Mike. Krzyknęłam donośnie i nagle znalazłam się z powrotem w pokoju. Na moim ramieniu wciąż czułam czyjąś rękę, ale to nie Mike trzymał moje ramię tylko Rose. Edward stał przy drzwiach i wpatrywał się we mnie z bólem wypisanym na twarzy. Przy uchu trzymał telefon i rozmawiał z kimś.

Bello, Bello, oddychaj! – Głos Rosalie powoli docierał do mnie. Spojrzałam na nią, dysząc ciężko.

Co się stało? – spytałam. Miałam mętlik w głowie.

Jak przypuszczam, miałaś wizję. Tylko taką, jaką miewa Alice…

Miałam wizję?

Rose pokiwała głową i odwróciła się w kierunku Edwarda. Podążyłam za jej wzrokiem i ujrzałam, jak kończy rozmowę, wciskając czerwoną słuchawkę w moim telefonie. Podszedł do nas i usiadł na krańcu łóżka.

Rozmawiałem z Twoją mamą. Próbowałem ją uspokoić, gdy nagle zamilkłaś.

Zaraz… jak długo…byłam w…Jak długo miałam wizję?

Dokładnie osiem minut – powiedziała Rose.

Osiem minut? Ale ja zaledwie zobaczyłam co nieco i wróciłam z powrotem – powiedziałam zszokowana.

Tak, wiem, spokojnie. Najważniejsze jest to, że wiemy, co się może stać. Alice wyjechała… - zatrzymała się na moment, widząc moją minę na wzmiankę o jej siostrze. – Alice wyjechała, ale mamy Ciebie.

Spoglądnęłam w stronę Edwarda. Siedział prosto, wpatrując się w swoją siostrę. Pewnie badał jej myśli. Miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy. Kiedy spostrzegł, że patrzę na niego, uśmiechnął się lekko. Ale raczej powiedziałabym, że próbował to zrobić…

Co teraz? – spytałam. – Moja mam podjęła decyzję. Chcą pojechać popołudniu do Port Angeles. Musimy ich zatrzymać!

Spokojnie, Bells. Rozmawiałem z Twoją matką. Nie chciała pojąć, po co mieliby zostawać w domu, ale myślę, że mnie posłuchała – przemówił Edward.

A ja sądzę, że jednak nie posłucha… - westchnęłam ciężko i poczułam jak pod powiekami zbierają mi się łzy.

O czym Ty mówisz? – Rosalie patrzyła na mnie, wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

Ciągle czuje, że coś się stanie. A ja tego nie chcę!

I to byłby koniec, jeśli chodzi o moją samokontrolę. Emocję sięgnęły zenitu i rozpłakałam się. Nie hamowałam łez. Czułam, jak Edward, nim zdążyłam mrugnąć, znalazł się przy moim boku razem z Rose. Pocieszali mnie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Ale ja wiedziałam swoje…

Minęło parę minut i w dole usłyszałam jakieś głosy. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie i zorientowaliśmy się, że Carlisle i Esme rozmawiają z Emmettem.

Wstałam pospiesznie i wyszłam z pokoju, ledwie powstrzymując ręce Edwarda, które złapały mnie w talii i chciały powstrzymać od ucieczki gdziekolwiek. Spojrzałam na niego błagalnie i wyszeptałam, że muszę do łazienki. Niechętnie puścił mnie i odprowadził wzrokiem aż pod same drzwi. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, zmywając z siebie zapachy ogniska. Wcierałam właśnie w siebie swój migdałowo-waniliowy balsam, kiedy nawiedziła mnie kolejna wizja. Moje ręce znieruchomiały i patrzyłam się tępo przed siebie…

Znalazłam się w lesie. Rozglądnęłam się wokół, jednak nie dostrzegłam nic, poza unoszącym się dymem. Strasznie śmierdział. Nagle zauważyłam swoją rodzinę – stali w szyku bojowym, jakby szykowali się na atak. Odwróciłam się w tym samym momencie, co Edward wydał z siebie warkot dzikiego zwierzęcia…

Oprzytomniałam w końcu. Zsunęłam się na podłogę i po części chłód płytek pomógł mi wyjść z transu. Z bijącym sercem wstałam i udałam się do garderoby, aby wybrać sobie dzisiejsze ubranie.

Zeszłam na dół. W salonie panowało niemałe poruszenie. Nawet nie dostrzegli tego, że do nich dołączyłam.

Będziemy musieli ich zatrzymać w Forks. Nie mogą wybrać się do Port Angeles. Nie, kiedy grasują tam dwa wampiry i mieliśmy wizję w dwóch źródłach.

Ale nie możemy podać im prawdziwego powodu, więc musimy wymyśleć jakąś wymówkę. Jakieś propozycje?

Co się tu dzieje? – spytałam w końcu. Pięć par oczu zwróciło się w moim kierunku. Edward podszedł do mnie i położył mi ręce na ramiona.

Obmyślamy strategię, żeby powstrzymać Twoich rodziców przed wyjazdem do Port Angeles.

Strategię? Mówił tak, jakby szykowali się na jakąś bitwę. Spoglądnęłam na resztę, szukając jakiś dodatkowych informacji. Nie wierzyłam do końca, że polegali na moich wizjach…

No chyba, że…

Alice dzwoniła, prawda? – spytałam. Spojrzeli po sobie, zmieszani. Oczywiście, trafiłam w sedno. Ukrywali przede mną fakt, że zostali poinformowani przez Alice. A do mnie nawet nie zadzwoniła…

Wybacz skarbie, nie chcieliśmy Cię denerwować. Pamiętasz, co mówił Carlisle? Tylko spokój. Żadnych nerwów…

Wiem. Pamiętam – odpowiedziałam. Usiadłam na fotelu i dałam im znać, żeby wrócili do swoich planów.

Tak, czy inaczej, jeśli dotrzemy do tej dwójki, będziemy musieli ich zabić – powiedział Carlisle. Był śmiertelnie poważny i skoncentrowany na swoich słowach.

Wiem, ale nie mamy wyjścia. To, co zamierzają zrobić… Musimy ich powstrzymać. Za dużo już ludzi zginęło…

Zignorowałam dalsze rozmowy. Włączyłam telewizor i przeglądałam wszystkie dostępne kanały. Rozmyślałam nad tym, jak ja mogłabym pomóc mojej rodzinie? Bo jak na razie sprawiałam im same problemy…

Wstałam i poszłam na górę. Nie słyszałam żadnych odgłosów protestu. Widocznie uznali, że nie chcę słuchać więcej o ich zabójczych celach. Po części zgadzałam się z tym, ale wolałam pójść do siebie i spróbować nawiązać jakiś kontakt z Alice…

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i chwyciłam za telefon. Numer Alice był najczęstszym ostatnio wybieranym numerem, więc ze znalezieniem go nie miałam problemu. Po usłyszeniu pierwszego sygnału modliłam się, żeby odebrała…

Halo? – usłyszałam męski głos. Jasper?

Cześć, mogę prosić Alice od telefonu? – spytałam niepewnie.

Nie ma jej. Coś przekazać? – Jego głos był obojętny i nie wykazywał żadnych emocji.

Jeśli mógłbyś to powiedz jej, żeby do mnie zadzwoniła jak wróci. To ważne – powiedziałam.

Przekaże.

Koniec. Rozłączył się. Rzuciłam telefonem o łóżko. Nie byłam do końca pewna, czy Jasper powie Alice o tym, że dzwoniłam. Pewnie wykasuje ostatnie połączenie i nie dowie się o naszej rozmowie. Równie dobrze mogła stać obok niego i kierować naszą rozmowę.

Tylko, dlaczego?

Usłyszałam delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Powiedziałam „proszę" i do środka weszła Esme.

Witaj, kochana. Wszystko w porządku? – spytała. Powoli pokiwałam głową.

Tak, dziękuję. I co? Ustaliliście już wszystko?

Mniej więcej. Chłopcy szykują się do drogi. Będą śledzić samochód Twoich rodziców w drodze do Port Angeles.

Słucham? To zbyt niebezpieczne! – Targające mną emocje zmusiły mnie do wstania z łóżka. Esme złapała mnie za rękę i delikatnie pociągnęła z powrotem.

Nie uda nam się zmusić Twoich rodziców do pozostania w domu bez podania konkretnego powodu. Będą żądać wyjaśnień. A chyba nie chcesz narażać własnej rodziny?

Nie, nie chce – wyszeptałam. Usiadłam obok niej, a ona przytuliła mnie mocno.

Nie martw się. Są w dobrych rękach. Nie pozwolimy, by stała się komukolwiek krzywda…

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, analizując wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa. Esme była uczciwa i na pewno nie okłamywałaby mnie, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie ok, skoro i tak by nie było. Uwierzyłam w powodzenie tego planu…

Edward wszedł do pokoju z pytaniem, czy Esme jest gotowa. Pokiwała głową i wstała. Popatrzyłam na nich zdezorientowana. Domyślałam się, że chcą mnie zostawić…

Chce jechać z wami! – powiedziałam. Spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni moją determinacją.

Zrozum, Bello, nie możesz. To zbyt niebezpieczne! – Edward podszedł do mnie i położył mi ręce na ramionach. Odsunęłam się i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

Nie możesz wiecznie podejmować za mnie decyzji! Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz, ale chce tam być, rozumiesz? Być może to ja będę do czegoś potrzebna…

Bello, nie wiesz, co mówisz!

Właśnie, że wiem, Edwardzie! I nawet nie próbuj mnie zatrzymywać!

Zrobiłam krok, ale zastąpił mi drogę. Próbowałam ominąć go, ale ciągle stał w przejściu. Byłam nabuzowana wściekłością. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści i cicho zawarczałam, używając moich krótkich kłów do postraszenia go. Co się ze mną działo?

Bello? – Najwidoczniej moja metoda podziałała, bo wystraszył się mojej postawy. Powoli podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za nadgarstki. – Wszystko w porządku?

Ty głupiego udajesz, czy jak? Najpierw sam mnie rozwścieczasz, a teraz pytasz, czy ze mną wszystko ok.

Nie kłóćcie się. Nie ma na to czasu – powiedziała Esme. Spojrzałam na nią. Jej łagodna twarz uspokoiła moje nerwy i pozwoliła skupić się na rzeczywistości.

Edward opuścił ręce i zrezygnowany wskazał nam drzwi. Pospiesznie wyszłyśmy z sypialni i dołączyliśmy do Emmetta i Carlisle'a. Czekali na nas w salonie, gotowi do drogi. Rosalie nie było.

Edward wziął mnie za rękę i poprowadził od garażu. W milczeniu zasiadłam na miejscu pasażera w jego czarnym volvo. Zaraz za nami, do ciemnozielonego jeepa wsiedli pozostali.

Jaki jest plan? – spytałam, kiedy wyjeżdżaliśmy na podjazd. Edward zacisnął ręce na kierownicy.

Będziemy trzymać się blisko samochodu Twoich rodziców. Żeby Tanya i Mike nie wyczuli nas, Emmett i Carlisle opuszczą swój samochód dopiero przed planowanym przez nich napadem…

Czy to nie jest zbyt ryzykowane?

Ryzykowne w tej sytuacji jest zabieranie Ciebie – warknął.

Wiesz dobrze, że we wszystkich wizjach ja brałam udział. Dlaczego w to nie chcesz uwierzyć, skoro wierzysz w całe to zdarzenie? – wybuchłam.

Nie ważne, w co ja wierzę. Podjęliśmy ryzyko, a teraz daj mi trochę pomyśleć…

Zamilkłam. Oparłam się o zagłówek, kątem oka obserwując Edwarda. Jego wyraz twarzy był zacięty. Nie wyrażał sobą żadnych pozytywnych emocji…

Wyjechaliśmy na główną drogę i skierowaliśmy się w stronę Port Angeles. Emmett cały czas jechał za nami. Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy i ujrzałam twarze rodziców. Jechali samochodem mamy. Próbowałam ich jakoś zlokalizować, ale nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić…

Widzę ich – powiedział nagle Edward. Potrząsnęłam głową i wytężyłam wzrok. Faktycznie, jechali parę metrów przed nami. Dzieliło nas parę aut.

Nie możemy ich zgubić – wyszeptałam.

Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał. Tym razem się martwił. Potrząsnęłam głową.

Tak, wszystko ok. Jedźmy…

Edward przyspieszył i wyminął pierwszy samochód. Był skupiony na drodze. Pilnował, żeby nie zgubić samochodu moich rodziców oraz żeby nie rzucać się w oczy.

Minęło zaledwie kilka minut. Zatrzymaliśmy się chwilkę. Zdziwieni spojrzeliśmy po sobie. Edward wysiadł i rozglądnął się, szukając przyczyny postoju. Staliśmy w korku.

Cholera, nic nie widzę – powiedział po chwili. Odwrócił się do Emma i zawołał go.

Wyczuwasz ich? – spytał Carlisle, podchodząc bliżej.

Nie i nie wiem, dlaczego wszyscy stoją. Lepiej będzie, jeśli teraz ostrożnie pobiegniecie lasem. Coś mi tu nie gra…

Emmett i Carlisle pokiwali głowami i ruszyli w kierunku lasu, uważając, by nie zostali zauważeni przez jakiegoś kierowcę. Esme przejęła jeepa i czekała za jego kierownicą. Rozglądnęłam się nerwowo wokół, szukając oznak czegokolwiek obcego. Nic jednak nie dostrzegłam…

Ed wsiadł z powrotem, nasłuchując obcych kroków. Czuliśmy oboje, że coś się wydarzy. Powietrze między nami zgęstniało. Chciałam włączyć radio, ale mój ukochany powstrzymał mnie, łapiąc za nadgarstek.

Czekaj... – wyszeptał. Wytężył słuch jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili zawibrowała jego komórka. Wyciągnął ją i odebrał połączenie. – Tak?

_Mamy jakiś trop. Trzymamy się blisko drogi, ale musimy uważać, bo wyjątkowo dzisiaj duży ruch. Miejcie na oku rodziców Belli. _

Wiem, obserwujemy ich auto przez cały czas. Uważajcie też na własne tyły, bo usłyszałem przed chwilą jakiś szelest w lesie. Równie dobrze mogło być to jakieś zwierzę, ale lepiej będzie, jeśli będziecie ostrożni.

_Dobrze, będziemy uważać. Daj znać, jeśli zauważysz coś niepokojącego._

Zadzwonię.

Rozłączył się i schował telefon do kurtki. W tym samym momencie korek ruszył z miejsca. Edward odpalił silnik i również dołączył do ruchu. Na ile to był możliwe, obserwowałam auto Renee. Chciałam mieć ich na oku.

Nagle znowu znalazłam się na drodze, mając przed sobą kraksę samochodową. Wszędzie leżały ciała. Czułam, że płaczę i nieustannie wołam swoich rodziców. Po chwili ktoś mnie ugryzł…

Z wielkim świstem wypuściłam powietrze. Edward spojrzał na mnie wystraszony.

Bello, co jest grane? – spytał.

Zmienili zdanie! Oni zmienili zdanie! – krzyknęłam. Cały czas łapałam powietrze.

Kto taki?

Tanya! Moja wizja się zmieniła.

Co widziałaś?

Jakąś kraksę, pełno ciał i ktoś mnie ugryzł…

Jeśli dobrze widziałam, Edward zbladł. Złapał za kierownicę tak mocno, że mało brakowało, aby wyrwał ją. Chwycił za telefon i zadzwonił do Carlisle'a.

Musicie ich wytropić. Zmienili zdanie i chcą zrobić cos innego! – Odczekał chwilę, słuchając wypowiedzi ojca i rozłączył się. – Trzymaj się mocno – powiedział do mnie.

Wrzucił pierwszy bieg i z piskiem opon ruszył do przodu, wymijając samochody. Z każdą sekundą nabieraliśmy prędkości. Zdziwieni i zdenerwowani kierowcy trąbili na nas, myśląc, że zwariowaliśmy.

Po kilku metrach dostrzegłam czyjeś ciało na drodze. Leżało w poprzek i nie poruszało się. Edward z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy zastąpił drogę samochodowi, który zbliżał się do niego. Wcisnął pedał gazu, parkując nasze auto zaraz obok ciała. Później wszystko działo się bardzo szybko…

Ktoś w bardzo szybkim tempie przybiegł do nas i chwycił leżące ciało. Tylne drzwi auta otworzyły się i wsiadło trzy osoby. Odwróciłam się o dostrzegłam same znajome twarze: Carlsile, Emmett i… Mike Newton!

Ruszaj! – krzyknął Emm. Edward wrzucił bieg i znów pędziliśmy przed siebie. Leżące na drodze ciało zniknęło bez śladu…

Puszczajcie mnie! – wrzasnął Mike. Odruchowo odsunęłam się od swojego oparcia i wlepiłam wzrok w jego twarz. Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałabym, że może być ładny. Dopiero przemiana musiała zdziałać cuda, żeby choć trochę mi się spodobał…

Skręć zaraz w tą prawą uliczkę. Musimy zgubić świadków – powiedział spokojnie Carlisle. Ed skinął głową.

Ona was zabije. Pomści moją śmierć! – wrzasnął Mike. Wpatrywał się teraz we mnie, warcząc wściekle.

Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – rzucił Edward. Wziął ostry zakręt i jechaliśmy właśnie leśną ścieżką. – I przestań się szarpać!

Chyba jesteśmy na miejscu. Możesz zwolnić, synu – powiedział Carlisle. Rozejrzałam się wokół. Wszędzie były same drzewa i krzaki. Parę metrów dalej dostrzegłam niewielki pusty obszar, co mogło oznaczać polanę.

Zatrzymaliśmy się i wysiedliśmy. Emmett cały czas trzymał Mike'a za ręce, nie pozwalając mu na żaden większy ruch. Ruszyliśmy w kierunku czterech postaci, które wyraźnie na nas czekały.

Kiedy byliśmy wystarczająco blisko rozpoznałam wszystkich. Przystanęłam na chwilę i wpatrywałam się osłupiała w miejsce, gdzie stali. Nie mogłam wydusić z siebie słowa.

Puszczaj mnie! Puszczaj, albo… - usłyszałam nagle czyjś kobiecy głos.

Albo co? – spytał Jasper. Zacisnął mocniej ręce, na co ona syknęła. Tanya, to była ona.

Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Trzeba ich zabić – powiedziała Rose. Właśnie zbierała kilka patyków do rozpalenia ogniska.

Zabicie nas nic wam nie da – warknął Mike.

Tak myślisz? – Emmett pociągnął go za włosy i zbliżył do ogniska, które Alice właśnie rozpalała. Jasper zrobił to samo z Tanyą.

Widzisz, szczeniaku, jesteś do niczego! – wrzasnęła. – Nawet po przemianie żadnego pożytku z ciebie nie było!

To nie moja wina, że ich jest więcej!

Zamknij się!

Emmett kopnął Mike w brzuch, na co on zgiął się wpół. Edward przyciągnął mnie do siebie i przytulił mocno.

Nie patrz na to i zatkaj uszy, jeśli chcesz – wyszeptał w moje włosy.

Przylgnęłam do niego mocno, zaciskając oczy. Usłyszałam dźwięk rozdzieranego metalu. Taki sam, jak wtedy, gdy Edward zabijał Nahuela. I wtedy właśnie poznałam cała prawdę…

Nagła cisza i syczący płomień ogniska przywrócił mnie z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Odwróciłam głowę w kierunku pozostałych. Stali wokół palących się szczątek i z uwagą obserwowali ich koniec. Poczułam na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie – to Alice wpatrywała się we mnie smutno. W końcu podeszła do mnie i przytuliła mnie.

Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam, że się nie odzywałam – wyszeptała, tuląc mnie jeszcze mocniej.

Dlaczego, Alice? Dlaczego? – spytałam, dławiąc łzy.

Później Ci wszystko wytłumaczę, dobrze? – Pokiwałam głową.

Odwróciłam się w kierunku ogniska. Gęsty dym sprawił, że w lesie zapanował półmrok, dając mu straszniejszy wyraz. Spojrzałam na Jaspera, który też przyglądał mi się w uwagą. Kiedy zauważył, że patrzę na niego, odwrócił wzrok…

Kogo my tu mamy? – spytał obcy, dziewczęcy głos. Wszyscy zamarli, włącznie ze mną. Rozpoznawałam ten głos…

Jane – wyszeptał Edward.

Witaj Edwardzie…

Odwróciłam się w pośpiechu. Zauważyłam cztery ciemne postacie, które kroczyły w naszym kierunku. Mieli na sobie długie szaty i kaptury na głowach…

Co za miła niespodzianka – odrzekł Carlisle.

Nie ujęłabym tego w ten sposób – powiedziała łagodnym tonem. Przejechała wzrokiem po wszystkich i nagle zatrzymała się na mnie. – Witaj, Bello – powiedziała. Na jej twarz wstąpił przebiegły uśmiech…i więcej nie pamiętam.

Obudziłam się na polanie. Edward wraz z Alice klęczeli obok mnie. Oboje zmartwieni wpatrywali się we mnie. Poczułam małe pieczenie na ciele i mimowolnie się skrzywiłam.

Jane, przestań ją torturować, proszę – powiedział Edward.

Podniosłam się na łokciu i dostrzegłam więcej osób. Cała moja nowa rodzina stała w linii na krańcu polany, a czworo przybyszów w czarnych pelerynach stało parę metrów przed nimi. Pomiędzy nimi leżałam ja.

Odwróciłam głowę w stronę niewysokiej wampirzycy, która wpatrywała się we mnie intensywnie. W końcu zamrugała oczami i uśmiechnęła się. Mój niewielki ból ustąpił.

Jakież to ciekawe – powiedziała.

Ciekawi cię torturowanie mojej żony? – warknął Ed. Dziewczyna pochyliła głowę i spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

Nie. To już mnie nie bawi. Musze znaleźć sobie inną rozrywkę. – Westchnęła. – Chodzi tutaj o coś innego. Ona nie jest człowiekiem. Wyczuwam tutaj same wampiry…

Nie jestem wampirem! – krzyknęłam.

Milcz! – wrzasnął wampir, stojący po prawej stronie wampirzycy.

Alec, daj spokój. Niech przemówi – powiedziała słodko, unosząc dłoń, by go uciszyć.

O co chodzi? – spytałam zdezorientowana.

Jane, chyba oboje wiemy jaki jest prawdziwy powód waszej wizyty – powiedział Edward. Oczywiście, że wiedział, skoro potrafił wyczytać to z jej myśli.

Cóż, jak doniósł nam ostatnio nasz wysłannik, pojawiło się tutaj sporo „nowych". Dwóch już zdjęliście, więc pozostał ktoś jeszcze…

Chyba nie myślisz, że chodzi o Belle? – spytał Jasper. Zamrugałam kilka razy, wpatrując się w ciemne sylwetki wampirów.

Ona jest człowiekiem. Sam to zbadałem – oznajmił spokojnie Carlisle. Twarz Jane skierowała się w jego stronę.

To też wiem. A teraz udowodnijcie to. Aro nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli odejdziemy z kwitkiem. Musimy dokończyć robotę, którą zaczęliście…

Nawet o tym nie myśl – warknął Ed.

Czyżby? – spytała Jane, robiąc minę niewiniątka.

W jednej chwili Edward zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć i wić się w agonii. Ból wykrzywiał jego ciało na wszystkie możliwe strony. Przerażona doskoczyłam do niego i próbowałam mu jakoś pomóc… ale nie miałam pojęcia, co mogę zrobić. Złapałam go za rękę, a po moim policzku popłynęły łzy współczucia. Chciałam przerwać to wszystko.

Nagle poczułam ogromny ból brzucha. Syknęłam i zacisnęłam zęby. Złapałam ręką odruchowo miejsce, gdzie mnie zabolało. I w tym samym czasie Edward przestał odczuwać ból. Leżał pół przytomny na ziemi i wpatrywał się we mnie.

Sami widzicie, na co mnie stać, więc lepiej się pospieszcie i lepiej, żebyśmy wam uwierzyli... – powiedziała Jane.

Carlisle i Jazz podeszli do mnie i pomogli mi wstać. Miałam być teraz manekinem, na którym demonstrowali moje cechy człowieka.

Bella została lekko ugryziona przez Edwarda w szyję – zaczął Carlisle, ukazując moją ledwo widoczną bliznę. – Jego jad dostał się do jej krwioobiegu, ale nie dokonał całkowitej przemiany. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się stało, ale nadal chce to zbadać…

Po za tym, jad zmienił w Belli niektóre rzeczy. Jest teraz, krótko mówiąc, pół na pół. Ma dwa małe kły niczym wampirzątko, posiada nasz specyficzny zapach, ale na pewno nie jest wampirem, gdyż śpi, krwawi i co najważniejsze: nie żywi się krwią – oznajmił Jasper. Poczułam się nieco lżej i spokojniej, stojąc obok niego. Zrozumiałam, że znowu używa swojego daru.

To wszystko? – spytał trzeci wampir, nieco chrapliwym głosem. Wysunął się do przodu i zdjął kaptur. Na widok jego twarzy, Cullenowie zamarli.

Eleazar? – spytał ze zdziwieniem Carlisle. – Nie wiedziałem, że…

Oszczędź sobie, dobrze? Nie jest to pora na pogawędki – warknął. – Pytałem, czy to wszystko.

Tak, to tyle. Ona nadal jest człowiekiem – powiedział Jasper.

Na pewno? Bo coś mi się wydaje, że ukrywacie niektóre fakty…

Spojrzałam na Jane, która nie słuchała nikogo wokół, tylko rozmyślała nad czymś intensywnie. Co chwilę na mnie zerkała, upewniając się jakiejś myśli…

Jest mi bardzo przykro to oznajmić – zaczęła, – ale jesteśmy zmuszeni podjąć stosowne działania. Na dworze nikt nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli dowiedzą się, że puściliśmy was wolno. Dziewczyna musi zostać zabita…

Nie! Dlaczego? Za co? – krzyknął Edward. Zaczęłam szybciej oddychać. Powoli docierał do mnie sens tych słów. Poczułam, że znowu kłuje mnie w brzuchu.

Ucisz się, albo zrobimy to szybciej niż Ci się to wydaje – warknął jeden z Volturi.

Mogę poznać choć jeden poważny powód, dlaczego chcecie mnie zabić? Nie jestem wampirem, to dlaczego? – spytałam.

Aro wydał rozkaz. A ja rozkazy wykonuje – warknęła Jane.

Spojrzała na mnie. Jej wyraz twarzy nie był ani przyjazny, ani miły. Patrzyła na nas z wrogością, wywyższając się swoim królewskim pochodzeniem…

Znowu poczułam ostry, piekący ból. Kłucie w brzuchu nasiliło się, więc upadłam na kolana, łapiąc się za niego i obejmując go rękami. Moja rodzina, włącznie z Carlisle'm i Jasperem przeżywali istne piekło. Jane torturowała nas wszystkich…

Podeszła bliżej i patrzyła na nas z góry. Rozpłakałam się, czując, jak piekący ból rozdziera mnie od środka. Pragnęłam, aby wszystko się już skończyło, aby ból odszedł. Zaczęłam słabnąć. W mojej głowie usłyszałam cichy głosik: "_Dosyć!_". Zrozumiałam, że mam omamy i że mój rozum płata mi figle…

Ale nagle Jane zaczerpnęła świstem powietrze i cofnęła się o krok. Spojrzała na nas zszokowana i zaskoczona tym, co się stało. Coś sprawiło, że Jane przestała używać swojego daru. Ktoś to przerwał…

Kto to zrobił? – wycedziła przez zęby. Spojrzała po wszystkich i swój wzrok zawiesiła na mnie.

Mówiłem, że oni coś ukrywają. To na pewno ta dziewczyna – warknął jeden z nich. Carlisle nazwał go Eleazarem.

To niemożliwe! Przecież jest człowiekiem! Możecie to w końcu pojąć? – spytał Edward.

Jane zignorowała jego słowa, skupiając się na mnie. Znów poczułam ten okropny ból. Użyła do niego całej swej złości i nienawiści do mnie. Czułam, że moja głowa długo tego nie wytrzyma i znów zemdleję. Lecz nagle znów usłyszałam cichutki głosik: „_Przestań!"_

Znów podziałało to na nią jak paralizator. Mój ból minął, a ona została wstrząśnięta na parę sekund.

Mówiłem, że to jej sprawka! – krzyknął Eleazar.

Dosyć! – warknęła na niego Jane. Dyszała ciężko, jakby dopiero co skończyła biegać. Ale wampiry nigdy się nie męczą, więc, o co…

Chodź do mnie – wyszeptał Edward, podnosząc mnie z ziemi. Stanęłam na nogi, chwiejąc się na wszystkie strony. Przytrzymał mnie w talii, żebym nie upadła.

Co tu jest grane? Pytam po raz ostatni! – wrzasnęła Jane. Miałam wrażenie, że na ten głos uciekły wszystkie zwierzęta z lasu. Ja też miałam ochotę stąd uciec…

Zabić ją, pani – powiedział ostatni z wampirów. Przez cały ten pobyt nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Ucisz się, nie ciebie pytałam! – warknęła na niego. Wampir posłusznie skinął głową i się wycofał.

To nie ja! Przysięgam! – odpowiedziałam. – Ja nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, ale to naprawdę nie ja! Ja tak nie potrafię…

Coś jest w Tobie, co powoduje to wszystko – powiedziała Jane, nieco spokojniejsza. W jej głosie wyczułam nieco zainteresowania i intrygi.

Co masz na myśli? – spytał Carlisle.

Ona tego nie zrobiła. Ale czuje, że mogłaby to zrobić – rzekła. Zwęziła oczy i oblizała wargi. – Muszę się zaraz pożywić, więc dajcie mi chwilę na zastanowienie się.

Ależ pani, Aro…

Jane podeszła do niego i jednym ruchem podpaliła go. Stanął w płomieniach w ułamku sekundy. Jarzył się jak wielka pochodnia. Usłyszeliśmy krótki krzyk.

Za dużo gada. Aro nie potrzebuje takich strażników – odpowiedziała ze stoickim spokojem.

Zamknęła oczy i oddychała miarowo. Podniosłam głowę, łapiąc wzrok Edwarda. Zrozumiał moje nieme pytanie. Nachylił się do mojego ucha i wyszeptał:

Jane zastanawia się nad inną opcją. Miała Cię zabić, ale wydaje jej się, że lepiej będzie zrobić co innego…

Wampirzyca otworzyła jedno oko i spojrzała na nas. Po chwili wróciła jednak do swojego „myślenia". Zajęło jej to zaledwie chwilę.

Chyba nie myślisz, że jej na to pozwolę – powiedział Edward. Spojrzałam najpierw na niego, później na Jane. Mój ukochany był rozwścieczony, a Jane delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

Właśnie o to tutaj chodzi. Decyzja należy do niej – oznajmiła.

Bella się na to nie zgodzi. Tak czy inaczej ją zabijesz…

O co chodzi? – spytałam. Chciałam w końcu poznać plan Jane.

Jesteś jeszcze młoda, ale ważne decyzje możesz podejmować sama. Nikt inny Ci nie musi pomagać – zaczęła.

NIE POZWOLĘ NA TO! – krzyknął Edward. Wysunął się nieco do przodu, ale złapałam go za rękę i pociągnęłam z powrotem.

Daj jej skończyć – powiedziałam.

Chodzi o to… Chodzi mi o to, że skoro jesteś człowiekiem, a potrafisz „takie" rzeczy – machnęła ręką – możesz równie dobrze walczyć…

Słucham? – Nie rozumiałam, o co chodzi. Mój ukochany zacisnął szczęki, żeby czasem nie rzucić się na nią.

Ty i ja. Jeden na jednego. Bez żadnej pomocy. Jeśli mnie pokonasz, damy Twojej rodzinie spokój.

To chyba jakiś żart! – oburzył się Jasper.

Bella ma z Tobą walczyć? – zdziwił się Carlisle. – Przecież to człowiek! Zabijesz ją nim zdąży mrugnąć okiem!

Na pewno nie – dodała Jane, z nutką pewności w głosie.

Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Ja mam z Tobą walczyć? – zaczęły mi się pocić ręce, a serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Bałam się.

Chcecie, bym to zrobiła teraz? – spytała. Wszyscy zamarli, włącznie ze mną. – Wiedziałam. Dlatego Bello – zwróciła się do mnie – wybieraj. Staniesz ze mną do pojedynku, albo zabije Cię teraz, a co za tym idzie: Twoją rodzinę. Wszystkich…

Stałam osłupiała. Czułam się, jakby nogi wrosły mi w ziemię i nie mogłam sie ruszyć. Wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie wyczekująco. Nie mogłam pozwolić na to, by Jane zabiła moją rodzinę. Jeśli ceną było moje życie, niech będzie. Ocalę innych…

W końcu ruszyłam krok do przodu. Westchnęłam ciężko i spojrzałam Jane w oczy. Poczułam na ramieniu dłoń Edwarda.

Zgoda – powiedziałam. Jane uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę. Spojrzałam na nią niepewnie. W końcu podałam jej swoją, a ona lekko nią potrząsnęła.

No to jesteśmy umówione – oznajmiła. Mówiła tak, jakbyśmy umówiły się na jakieś przyjacielskie spotkanie, a nie pojedynek na śmierć i życie… Pojedynek, z którego prawdopodobnie nie wyjdę żywa…

Jane założyła swój kaptur i wraz z pozostałą trójką wycofała się w las. Zniknęli parę sekund później. Odwróciłam się w kierunku mojej rodziny i ujrzałam w ich twarzach wiele emocji. Strach, współczucie, niedowierzanie…

Ale jedna twarz przyprawiła mnie o ból serca. Twarz Edwarda. Stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się we mnie. Gdyby mógł, rozpłakałby się. Cierpiał okropnie, a jego ból był widoczny na jego ustach, policzkach, oczach…

I to wszystko moja wina!

Wróciliśmy do domu w zupełnej ciszy. Nikt nie zabrał głosu choćby na sekundę. Kiedy wysiadaliśmy w garażu, Carlisle chciał mnie o coś spytać, ale wyraźnie odeszła mu ochota, widząc minę swojego syna…

Na dworze wiał ciepły wiatr, ale szare chmury zwiastowały w najbliższym czasie deszcz. Chwyciłam za swój ciepły, wełniany sweter i wyszłam na taras. Chciałam swobodnie pomyśleć o…wszystkim.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie słyszałam nic, prócz świstu wiatru i szumu drzew. Założyłam ręce na piersi, próbując się lepiej ogrzać. W tej samej chwili uchwyciłam za sobą głos skrzypiących drzwi. Nie odwróciłam się jednak. Czekałam na tego kogoś, kto być może chciał ze mną porozmawiać.

Po dłuższej chwili jednak nikt mnie nie zaczepił. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam Edwarda, który siedział w plecionym fotelu i wpatrywał się we mnie. Spojrzałam mu w oczy, które przewiercały mnie na wylot.

Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – spytał po chwili. Przyjrzałam mu się chwilę.

O co ci chodzi?

Nie udawaj! – Wstał nagle i podszedł blisko mnie. – Dlaczego się zgodziłaś? – warknął.

Nie krzycz na mnie, to po pierwsze. A po drugie: to była moja decyzja.

Jak Ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Przecież ona Cię zabije!

I co? Po to tutaj przyszedłeś? Żeby mi to powiedzieć?

Nie – odpowiedział szeptem. Spojrzał na mnie łagodnym wzrokiem. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem był tak krzyczeć…

Przyjmuje przeprosiny – oznajmiłam hardo.

Ale powiedz mi szczerze, Bello – zaczął. – Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?

Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia, co będzie. Ale mam mały plan…

Plan? Jaki? Pójść na pewną śmierć?

Przestań – warknęłam.

Wybacz, nie chciałem…

Spojrzałam na niego i zaczęłam przechadzać się po tarasie. Edward nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku.

Wtedy, na polanie – zaczęłam. Mówiłam bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. – Czułam, że mam w sobie moc. Kiedy Jane nas torturowała, pomyślałam sobie, żeby jak najszybciej się to skończyło. I nagle Jane przestała to robić…

Bello, o czym Ty mówisz? – spytał Ed. Był lekko zdziwiony, ale równie zafascynowany.

Chodzi mi o to, że…że poczułam w sobie siłę, która uwolniła mnie od mocy Jane. To było coś niesamowitego…

Bello, martwię się o ciebie…

Oh, przestań…

Wstał i pociągnął mnie za rękę. Usiadł z powrotem w fotelu, a mnie posadził na swoich kolanach. Spojrzał na mnie uważnie. Westchnął parę razy i w końcu przemówił.

Nie obchodzi mnie to, że nas zabiją. Pójdę z Tobą zmierzyć się z Jane – oznajmił.

Nie! Nie możesz! – krzyknęłam. Chciałam wstać, ale mnie przytrzymał.

Jeśli masz zginąć, ja zginę razem z Tobą – odrzekł spokojnie, zamykając oczy. Wyrwałam mu się i wyprostowałam się szybko.

A właśnie, że nie zginę! – warknęłam.

A niby jak? Co masz na myśli? Jak sobie poradzisz?

Mam swój plan, mówiłam Ci już – powiedziałam spokojnie. W głębi serca czułam, że zbiera mi się na płacz, bo chyba nie istniało wyjście z tej sytuacji, ale gdzieś jeszcze głębiej tliła się iskierka nadziei…

Plan? Jaki? – spytał.

Odwróciłam się plecami do niego i zaczęłam oddychać coraz szybciej. Nie wiedziałam, jak mu to powiedzieć. Nie wiedziałam, jak go o to poprosić…

Bello, wszystko w porządku? – spytał z niepokojem.

Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam mu w oczy. w moich pojawiły się kropelki pojedynczych łez, które nie chciały spłynąć. Przyklękłam obok niego, nadal patrząc mu w oczy. westchnęłam ciężko i przełknęłam gulę, która stanęła mi w gardle…

Edwardzie… - zaczęłam niepewnie.

Tak?

Proszę cię – wyszeptałam. – Przemień mnie…


	11. Rozdział 10 Ważna decyzja

„**My Hero Vampire "**

**by truska93**

**Rozdział 10**

„**Ważna decyzja"**

Mina Edwarda wyrażała więcej niż milion słów. Emocje, jakie nim targały, zmieniały się w ułamku sekundy. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma, ujawniając tym swój głęboki szok.

Edward? – spytałam. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i znów na mnie spojrzał.

Mówisz poważnie? I to jest twój plan?

Spokojnie, to tylko jego część. Chce najpierw, żebyś mnie przemienił.

Po co? Dlaczego akurat teraz? Kiedy ja chciałem, Ty kręciłaś głową. Dlaczego tak nagle zmieniłaś zdanie?

Myślę, że tak uda mi się pokonać Jane…

Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. To niebezpieczne.

Edwardzie, proszę tylko, żebyś mnie przemienił. Proszę… - wyszeptałam.

Spojrzał na mnie z bólem. Przeżywał wewnętrzną rozterkę. Za wszelką cenę chciał mnie jakoś uratować a zarazem swoją rodzinę, nawet, jeśli istniały zbyt ryzykowne rozwiązania. Widząc jego minę, wiedziałam, że jest blisko przełamania się i wyrażenia zgody.

Nie – powiedział w końcu. – Jeśli jedynym powodem, żebym cię zmienił jest walka z Jane, to nie.

Dlaczego mi to robisz? – spytałam, unosząc głos.

Sama nie wiesz, co mówisz. Zastanów się dobrze. To nie musi być jedyne rozwiązanie…

Jedyne i ty dobrze o tym wiesz! Jako człowiek nie uda mi się jej pokonać!

Nie musisz iść walczyć. Ja pójdę – powiedział.

Co to, to nie! Jeśli tam pójdziesz, zabiją całą naszą rodzinę. Renee i Charliego też!

Zapadła cisza. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści i zaczęłam nerwowo chodzić w tę i z powrotem. Wiatr rozwiewał delikatnie moje włosy, zasłaniając mi pole widzenia. Odgarnęłam je jednym ruchem ręki i spojrzałam w kierunku Edwarda. Przyglądał mi się. Przystanęłam, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Skoro ty nie chcesz tego zrobić – zaczęłam niepewnie – to poproszę kogoś innego…

Bello…

Nie, Edwardzie. Ja nie zmienię decyzji. Carlisle! Alice! Emmett! – zaczęłam wołać, wchodząc do domu. Edward wstał, wściekły i podążył za mną. Kiedy weszłam do salonu, wszyscy z zainteresowaniem czekali na mnie.

O co chodzi, skarbie? – spytała Esme.

Nie, nie, nie! – wrzasnął Edward. – Nawet ich nie proś!

O co chodzi? – spytał Carlisle.

Bella postradała zmysły – stwierdził Edward. Spojrzałam na niego bykiem.

To nie tak – zaczęłam. – Mam pewien plan i potrzebuję waszej pomocy.

Plan? – spytał Emmett.

Tak. Wiem, jak pokonać Jane…

Wszyscy obecni zamarli. Tylko Edward ciągle trząsł się ze złości. Carlisle dał mi znać, żebym mówiła.

Chcę, aby ktoś z was przemienił mnie – powiedziałam szybko. Wszyscy zareagowali gwałtownie, ale nie atakowali mnie tak jak Edward.

Bello, jesteś pewna? – spytała z troską Esme.

To poważna decyzja. Musisz zastanowić się, co powiedzieć rodzicom, co ze szkołą i w ogóle co z Twoimi planami na przyszłość?

Spokojnie, dajcie mi wyjaśnić – powiedziałam.

Bella ma racje. Dajmy jej szansę się wypowiedzieć…

Usiadłam na kanapie obok Alice i Esme. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie, nie ukrywając ciekawości. Chciałam wszystko im wytłumaczyć, opowiedzieć, ale…nie wiedziałam jak.

Co jest? Coś nie tak? – spytała Rose, widząc moją minę.

Myślę, że tu nie ma nic skomplikowanego do wyjaśnienia. Sami jesteście wampirami, więc zdajecie sobie sprawę, co mnie czeka. Wiecie równie dobrze, co się stanie, jeśli nie znajdziemy innego rozwiązania…

Cisza. Spojrzałam na Edwarda, który ciągle był zdenerwowany. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć, ale w porę udało mu się opanować swoje emocje. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko do niego, ale widocznie zignorował to.

Co o tym myślicie? – spytałam w końcu. – Carlisle?

Ja nie mam oczywiście żadnych przeciwwskazań. To Twoja decyzja, Bello. Jeśli uważasz, że jesteś gotowa, to proszę bardzo…

Ja uważam tak samo, kochanie – dodała Esme.

Wiesz już, co powiesz swoim rodzicom, kiedy będziesz już jedną z nas? – spytał Jasper. – Jeśli zmienimy cię, nie będziesz się z nimi mogła widzieć nawet przez rok…

Tak, wiem. Myślałam nad tym – skłamałam. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co mogę powiedzieć własnym rodzicom.

Takich decyzji nie podejmuje się pod wpływem chwili – zaczął Edward. Spojrzałam na niego. Złagodniał nieco. – Pomyśl tylko: budzisz się zaraz po przemianie i jedyne, o czym myślisz to to, że chcesz napić się krwi. My po wielu latach potrafimy z tym walczyć, ale Ty? Nie dasz rady – skończył, akcentując ostatnie słowa.

Edward ma racje, Bello – powiedziała Rosalie. – A co będzie ze szkołą? Przed Tobą ostatni rok…Po za tym ciągle widzę, że Twoja aura jest taka…inna. Zmienia się co pewien czas. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć…

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Zastanawiałam się, co mogę teraz im powiedzieć. Musiałam uważać, żeby czasem nie ujawnić swojego strachu, inaczej moja przemiana nie dojdzie do skutku.

Proszę was tylko, żebyście mnie przemienili – zaczęłam. – O nic więcej nie musicie się już martwić. Odpowiedzialność biorę na siebie…

Nie dasz rady, już Ci mówiłem – powiedział Edward. Wstał i podszedł do mnie. Położył mi dłoń na policzku i kciukiem zakreślił małe kółeczko. – To nie musi tak wyglądać, Bello – wyszeptał. – Zastanów się. Na pewno wspólnie coś wymyślimy…

Pokręciłam głową i wstałam z miejsca. Zaczęłam nerwowo chodzić w tę i z powrotem. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego nikt nie chce mnie zrozumieć. To moja decyzja. Nie zmienię jej.

Ja już zdecydowałam… Chcę, aby ktoś z was przemienił mnie.

A co później? – spytał Emmett. – No dobrze, załóżmy, że spełnimy Twoją prośbę i zmienimy cię. Ale masz do pokonania Jane, jedną z najpotężniejszych wampirzyc, członkinię królewskiego rodu. Ty, będąc nowonarodzoną nie będziesz w stanie nawet mrugnąć okiem, kiedy ona rozerwie cie na kawałki…

Spojrzałam na niego bykiem, ale nie załamałam się. Edward tylko czekał na chwilkę zawahania z mojej strony. Wykorzystałby ją.

Wiem i masz rację – powiedziałam po chwili zastanowienia. – Ale gdybym nie obmyśliła swojego planu, nawet bym nie śmiała was prosić o coś takiego…

Zatem co takiego wymyśliłaś? – spytał Edward. Spojrzałam na niego i nie odwracając wzroku, zaczęłam mówić:

Na początku oczywiście musicie mnie zmienić. Wiem, że być może was o wiele proszę, ale to nie koniec. Zaraz po przemianie będę potrzebować was wszystkich, abyście pomogli mi przystosować się do waszego trybu życia. I oczywiście teraz mam prośbę do Emmetta. – Odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego faktem, że będę potrzebować akurat jego. – Chcę, abyś nauczył mnie walki. Podstawy i chwyty, których nie zna większość wampirów. Zgadzasz się?

Oczywiście! Bardzo chętnie cię nauczę paru „sztuczek" – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie. Wyrwał mi się mały chichot i nie tylko mnie. Niewzruszony został tylko Edward, który ciągle piorunował mnie wzrokiem.

To całkiem niezły plan. Ale jeśli nie uda Ci się… - zaczęła Rosalie.

Wiem, Rose, jestem tego świadoma. Ale musimy spróbować. Nie mamy innej możliwości.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Każdy patrzył po sobie, ale nie odzywał się. Westchnęłam ciężko i usiadłam z powrotem na sofie. Miałam głęboką nadzieję, że udało mi się ich przekonać i moja przemiana dojdzie do skutku. Inaczej nie ma dla nas szansy ani ratunku…

Dobrze, zgadzam się – odezwał się Edward. Wstałam, zszokowana i spojrzałam na niego.

Mówisz poważnie? – zapytałam. Kiwnął głową, przymykając oczy.

Jak najbardziej. Ale mam jedno zastrzeżenie. To ja cię zmienię. Będziemy tylko ja i ty, nikt więcej. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś inny patrzył na ciebie, kiedy przemieniasz się… w wampira.

Pokiwałam wolno głową i podeszłam do niego. Złapałam go za ręce i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

Dziękuję – wyszeptałam. Edward przyciągnął mnie do siebie i przytulił mocno.

My też nie zgłaszamy sprzeciwu. Masz nasze wsparcie… - Wszyscy pozostali wstali i objęli naszą dwójkę. Staliśmy w grupce, przytuleni przez dłuższą chwilę. Czułam, że razem damy radę.

Bello – zaczęła Rose, kiedy wyrwaliśmy się z rodzinnego uścisku. – Pamiętaj, że cokolwiek się stanie po Twojej przemianie, będzie to tylko i wyłącznie Twoja wina…

Spojrzałam na nią. Była śmiertelnie poważna. Zacisnęłam szczęki i pokiwałam głową. Miała całkowitą rację. To moja decyzja. Mogła ona zaszkodzić wszystkim, ale wierzyliśmy, że jednak nam w czymś pomoże…

No dobra, ustaliliśmy co i jak. Ale pozostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia: kiedy? – Emmett stał pod oknem i wyglądał przez nie. Znów zrobiło się cicho.

Ja proponuje dzisiaj. Dzisiaj wieczorem – oznajmił Edward.

Tak szybko? – Alice była wyraźnie zmartwiona.

Jane może się zjawić lada chwila. Jeśli będziemy to odkładać… sami wiecie, co się stanie. Jest jeszcze kwestia szkolenia Belli. Zanim będzie chciała zmierzyć się z kimkolwiek, musi otrząsnąć się z szoku, jaki przeżyje zaraz po przebudzeniu…

Edward ma racje – powiedział Carlisle. – Nie mamy co zwlekać. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Zgadzam się. Niech będzie dzisiaj – odrzekłam.

Edward i Carlisle pokiwali głowami. Pozostali, widząc, że to koniec zebrania, zaczęli rozchodzić się w różne strony. Usiadłam na sofie, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie zrobiłam…

Obudziły mnie głosy, dochodzące z telewizora. Rozejrzałam się po salonie, ale nikogo nie było. _Musiałam zasnąć, kiedy oglądałam._ Podniosłam się, jednocześnie zrzucając z siebie koc, którym ktoś przykrył mnie, kiedy spałam. Wyłączyłam plazmę i udałam się do kuchni. Wszędzie było bardzo cicho. Wywnioskowałam, że udali się na polowanie. Otworzyłam lodówkę i chwyciłam za sok pomarańczowy. Zamykając ją, ujrzałam postać, która stała oparta o framugę i patrzyła na mnie. Nie spodziewałam się nikogo, więc nieźle mnie wystraszyła.

Alice! – chwyciłam się teatralnie za serce.

Przepraszam, nie chciałam. Usłyszałam, że wstałaś i przyszłam sprawdzić, co porabiasz…

Gdzie pozostali? – spytałam. Upiłam łyk soku z kartonu, nie spuszczając oczu z siostry Edwarda.

Są na polowaniu. Wrócą za niedługo. Ale ja ci nie będę przeszkadzać – odrzekła i zaczęła wycofywać się do salonu. Właśnie nadarzyła mi się okazja, żeby ją przesłuchać, a ona chciała mi uciec.

ALICE CULLEN! ANI KROKU DALEJ! – powiedziałam, unosząc swój głos. Przystanęła, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. – Chodź tu. Mamy ze sobą do pogadania…

Alice niechętnie wróciła do kuchni i usiadła przy stole. Spojrzała na mnie, próbując mnie jakoś wystraszyć, ale to ona powinna bać się w tej chwili.

Bello, co mam ci powiedzieć? O czym chcesz rozmawiać? Myślałam, że już wszystko jasne…

Alice, jasne? Obiecałaś mi, że wyjaśnisz powód swojego wyjazdu! Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Powiedz mi, dlaczego?

Siostra mojego ukochanego siedziała i wpatrywała się w okno. Wzdychała co jakiś czas. Nie zmuszałam jej do mówienia. Chciałam, żeby sama mi wszystko wyjaśniła. Odłożyłam sok na stół i usiadłam zaraz obok niej. Złapałam ja za rękę, chcąc dodać jej otuchy.

Bello – wyszeptała. – Jeśli wszystko Ci powiem, jeśli nie skłamię tylko powiem prawdę, wybaczysz mi? – spytała płaczliwie. Serce kroiło mi się, słysząc jej ton głosu. Pokiwałam głową, zaciskając mój ucisk na jej dłoniach.

Cokolwiek to będzie, chcę to usłyszeć – powiedziałam.

Byłam głupia, że kierowałam się tymi wizjami. Uwierzyłam w nie i stało się. Później ta manipulacja Jaspera… - przerwała na moment. Coraz bardziej bałam się tego, co ma do powiedzenia. – Bello, ja naprawdę uwierzyłam, że go zabijesz. Teraz też się tego obawiam, ale kiedy nie ma już Tanyi, nikt nie zostanie zmanipulowany i do niczego złego nie dojdzie. Ale ciągle się obawiam…obawiam się, że kiedy staniesz się wampirem, to spełni się druga część wizji.

Alice, spokojnie. Do niczego takiego nie dojdzie. Pamiętasz wizję? On był manipulowany. I dlatego stało jak się stało. To się nie wydarzy, słyszysz? – Złapałam ją pod brodę i zmusiłam, by na mnie spojrzała. – Nigdy więcej o tym nie myśl. Nie mam ci za złe, że wyjechałaś. Jeśli chodziłoby o Edwarda, pewnie też bym tak postąpiła. Obiecaj, że już więcej nie będziesz się zadręczać tymi obawami…

Dziękuję ci. Nigdy w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że istnieje ktoś tak bardzo tolerancyjny i mądry jak Ty. Kocham cię, Bello. – Alice rzuciła się na mnie, mocno do siebie przytulając. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Wiedziałam już, dlaczego Alice opuściła rodzinny dom i nie miałam jej tego za złe. Nawet, jeśli z mojego powodu to zrobiła…

Ałć, Alice, troszkę delikatniej – wykrztusiłam. Poczułam, jak uderza mnie lekko łokciem w brzuch.

Ups, przepraszam. Nie chciałam…

Nie szkodzi – oznajmiłam. Rozmasowałam delikatnie miejsce, w które mnie trącnęła.

Boli cię brzuch? – spytała z niepokojem.

Nie, po prostu jak mnie uderzyłaś niechcący, to…

Bello, ale ja cie nie uderzyłam w brzuch. Myślałam, że chodzi ci o to, że za mocno cię ściskam…

Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. Alice wystraszyła się lekko, ale zaraz się opanowała. Po chwili jednak poczułam pieczenie w żołądku. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

Bello, co jest? – Tym razem nie ukrywała swojego poruszenia.

Boli mnie brzuch.

W którym miejscu dokładnie?

Chyba żołądek. Nie jestem pewna.

Może się zatrułaś? Jadłaś coś ostatnio? Może wypiłaś?

Jedynie piłam sok. Stoi na stole – powiedziałam i wskazałam głową karton soku pomarańczowego.

I wszystko jasne. Następnym razem to ja idę na zakupy spożywcze. Emmett nie sprawdza terminów ważności – stwierdziła. Odłożyła sok z powrotem i chwyciła mnie na ręce.

Alice, co ty…

Cicho. Zaniosę cię do łóżka i pójdę poszukać czegoś przeciwbólowego. Carlisle na pewno ma coś w swojej apteczce.

Zgodziłam się. Brzuch nadal mnie bolał, ale mniej niż przedtem. Wtuliłam się w swoją przyjaciółkę i nim się oglądnęłam, znalazłam się w łóżku. Przykryła mnie kołdrą, a ja ułożyłam się w pozycji embrionalnej, trzymając się za brzuch.

Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Zaraz ci coś przyniosę.

Pokiwałam głową i próbowałam zignorować ból. Zaczęłam masować miejsce, gdzie bolało najbardziej i miałam wrażenie, że ustępuje. Po chwili jednak wróciła Alice ze szklanką wody i jakimiś tabletkami.

Proszę, to powinno pomóc – powiedziała, dając mi dwie tabletki.

Dwie? – spytałam.

Oh, tak. Połknij obie. Jeśli ból nie ustąpi, to przynajmniej go prześpisz.

Dziękuję.

Włożyłam tabletki do ust i popiłam je wodą. Alice wzięła ode mnie szklankę i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Kiedy znikła za drzwiami pokoju, jedna z tabletek zaczęła już działać. Powoli zbliżałam się ku krainie snów…

Miałam ochotę spać jeszcze dłużej, ale ktoś nachalny co rusz łaskotał mnie po nosie, próbując mnie rozbudzić. W końcu otworzyłam swoje oczy i ujrzałam Edwarda. Przyglądał mi się z ciekawością.

Jakiś problem? – spytałam zaspana.

Właśnie dochodzi dziewiętnasta. Myślałem, że mamy umówioną przemianę. No, chyba, że rezygnujesz.

Nie, nie, skąd – odpowiedziałam, zrywając się z łóżka. Ból brzucha ustąpił, a tabletki od Alice uśpiły mnie na zbyt długi czas.

Już myślałem…

Wstałam z łóżka i nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić. Nie wiedziałam, czy mam iść w jakieś odosobnione miejsce, czy mam się jakoś przebrać… Miałam totalny mętlik w głowie.

Carlisle chce pobrać ci krew zanim rozpoczniemy. Idź do jego gabinetu, ja zaraz do was dołączę.

Nie idziesz ze mną?

Musze coś zrobić – powiedział tajemniczo.

Chciałam go spytać, co to takiego, ale nie zdążyłam, bo wypchnął mnie z pokoju. Spojrzałam na drzwi, które zamknął mi przed nosem i wystawiłam do nich język. Żałowałam tylko, że Edward tego nie widział.

Skierowałam swe kroki do gabinetu Carlisle'a. Zapukałam cicho i weszłam do środka. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Jesteś już – rzekł. – Chodź, pobiorę mała próbkę. Zanim morfina w twoim krwioobiegu na dobre się rozmieści, zdążę ją zbadać.

Po co? – spytałam.

Cóż, chciałbym się upewnić, czy jesteś całkowicie zdrowa. Po twojej przemianie będę mógł stwierdzić, co takiego jad mógł naprawić w twoim organizmie. Wiesz, jestem lekarzem. Lubię odkrywać nowe rzeczy w medycynie. Zwłaszcza jeśli się jest wampirem. – Zaśmiał się. Wyciągnął cienką strzykawkę i opaskę zaciskową. Podwinęłam rękaw swetra i usiadłam na stołku. Carlisle zacisnął opaskę na mojej ręce i delikatnie przemył wacikiem miejsce, w które zamierzał się wkuć.

Boisz się? – spytał, wbijając mi igłę. Robił to tak delikatnie, że prawie nic nie poczułam.

Przemiany? Oczywiście. Ale nie chcę, żeby moją rodzinę spotkało coś złego przez moje błędy.

Bello, Ty tak naprawdę niczego nie zawiniłaś. Myślę, że każdy postąpiłby tak jak ty, jeśli znajdował się w takim położeniu… - Wyciągnął igłę i przyłożył wacik. – Przytrzymaj chwilę – powiedział.

Edwardowi nie podoba się moja decyzja – stwierdziłam po chwili. Carlisle spojrzał na mnie, jednocześnie mieszając krew w małej fiolce.

I tu się mylisz. Nawet nie wiesz, jak on się tym przejął. On po prostu chciał, żebyś była taka jak my. Zobaczysz, kiedy obudzisz się za parę godzin, sama się przekonasz.

Skoro tak, to dlaczego nie chciał zgodzić się na moją przemianę? Rozumiem, każdy z was się obawiał, ale on nie chciał tego…

To dlatego, że to Ty podjęłaś decyzje, a nie on. Chciał w przyszłości zmienić cię, ale z jego postanowienia. Znam go. Edward ma takie zagrania. Po prostu taki jest…

Spojrzałam na mały, czerwony punkcik na ręce. Wyrzuciłam wacik do kosza i spojrzałam na drzwi, które właśnie się otworzyły. Do środka wszedł Edward.

Mogę wiedzieć, co robiłeś w naszym pokoju? – spytałam. Carlisle zaśmiał się krótko, ale nic nie powiedział.

Zobaczysz później. Już wszystko gotowe? – zwrócił się do swojego ojca.

Tak, możecie zaczynać. Wstrzyknę jej kilka dawek morfiny i wyjdę. Bella sama poczuje, kiedy zacznie działać tak silna dawka.

Edward pokiwał głową. Podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za ręce. Pociągnął mnie w kierunku łóżka, na którym leżałam już nie raz. Usiadłam na jego krańcu, nie spuszczając wzroku Edwarda. Widać było, że jest bardzo przejęty. Położyłam się wygodnie. Podłożył mi pod głowę małą poduszkę i usiadł obok łóżka. Jego twarz była na wysokości mojej szyi. _W sam raz_, pomyślałam.

Próbowałam uspokoić swoje nerwy. Carlisle podszedł i zaczął aplikować mi morfinę. Poczułam jak Edward łapie mnie za rękę i ściska ją mocno. Chciał mi dodać tym otuchy. Spojrzałam na niego. Był bardzo na czymś skupiony. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy.

Co robisz? – spytałam.

Muszę wydzielić sporo jadu. Nie chcę, żebyś długo cierpiała. Odpowiednia ilość pozwoli na szybką przemianę…

Gotowe – oznajmił Carlisle. Poczekajcie chwilę, aż morfina zacznie działać. Bello, kiedy zrobisz się senna, powiedz, a Edward zajmie się resztą…

Ścisnął moją rękę po raz ostatni i wyszedł z gabinetu. Zapadła głęboka cisza. Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe. Dopiero teraz na dobre się zdenerwowałam. W tej ciszy słyszałam każde jego uderzenie…

Uspokój się – rzekł Edward.

Łatwo ci mówić. Ty już masz to za sobą – walnęłam.

Ale nie miałem lżej. Ty przynajmniej masz morfinę, a ja nie miałem takiego przywileju…

Znów cisza. Chciałam wyciągnąć z Edwarda, co takiego robił w naszej sypialni, ale to on przejął pałeczkę.

Bello, przepraszam. Nie chcę, żebyś myślała, że byłem przeciwko tobie. To wszystko powoli mnie już przerasta… Kiedy mi powiedziałaś, że chcesz przemiany, wybuchłem. Te wszystkie emocje kumulowały się we mnie mocno i miały finał dziś w południe. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żebyś zamknęła etap człowieczeństwa na kłótni ze mną. Wiedz, że cię bardzo kocham i zrobię wszystko, żebyś po przebudzeniu stała się jedną z nas.

Edward… dziękuję. Za to, że jesteś, za to, że się zgodziłeś. Kocham cię…

Wstał i pocałował mnie bardzo gorąco. Próbowałam go objąć, ale powoli traciłam władze nad rękami. Edward wyczuł to i szybko się ode mnie odsunął.

Już czas… - wyszeptał, przerażony. Usadowił się na krześle i spojrzał na moją szyję. Odgarnął delikatnie moje włosy. Poczułam jego oddech na swojej skórze. – Do zobaczenia za parę godzin. Kocham cię – wyszeptał mi wprost do ucha. Zamknęłam oczy i czekałam, aż mnie ugryzie. Poczułam na swojej szyi coś małego, a zarazem ostrego. Bezboleśnie przebiło mi skórę i strumień ciepła poleciał wzdłuż całej szyi.

Czekaj, Edwardzie! – wrzasnął ktoś. Edward, który zaczął smakować mojej krwi, ledwo się pohamował. – Nie rób tego! – Carlisle wrzasnął po raz drugi i w oka mgnieniu znalazł się obok nas.

Co jest? Dlaczego mamy przerwać? – Edward był wyraźnie niezadowolony.

Nie możesz jej zmienić – powiedział.

Dlaczego? Stało się coś?

Udało mi się zbadać jej krew pod pewnym kątem.

I?

Co się dzieje? – spytałam zdezorientowana.

Bello, nie możesz być zmieniona. Jesteś w ciąży…


	12. Rozdział 11 Coś nieprawdopodobnego

**Rozdział 11**

„**Coś nieprawdopodobnego…"**

Przez długi czas nie mogłam dopuścić do siebie myśli, że jestem w ciąży. Wpatrywałam się w Carlisle'a, wmawiając sobie, że być może się myli. Edward stał jak sparaliżowany. Nie wykazywał żadnych oznak życia. Myślami był gdzieś bardzo daleko stąd.

Próbowałam podnieść się z łóżka, ale silna dawka morfiny sparaliżowała moje kończyny i nie mogłam tego zrobić. Spojrzałam w kierunku Carlisle'a, który doskoczył do mnie w ułamku sekundy i pomógł mi podnieść się.

Edwardzie? – spytałam. Chciałam, żeby podszedł do mnie i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak nie otrzymałam żadnej odpowiedzi.

Bello, muszę cię zbadać. Zaczekaj spokojnie. Idę po ultrasonograf. To dziwne, że ciąża zdążyła rozwinąć się w tak krótkim czasie. – Carlisle ułożył mnie z powrotem i wybiegł z gabinetu.

Mimowolnie złapałam się za brzuch. Wydawało mi się, że czuje małe ruchy pod dotykiem, ale to było wręcz niemożliwe. Kochałam się z Edwardem dopiero po ślubie, więc minęło dopiero dwa tygodnie. A ja już wiem, że jestem w ciąży…

Kiedy układałam sobie w głowie wszystkie wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w ostatnim czasie, Edward w końcu poruszył się. Patrzył na mnie w skupieniu. Nie mogłam rozszyfrować jego emocji, które nim targały. Nagle podszedł do mnie i usiadł z powrotem na stołku. Prawą dłonią dotknął mojego brzucha i przejechał po nim delikatnie. Spojrzał na mnie z uwielbieniem i wzruszeniem. Był szczęśliwy.

Będę ojcem – wyszeptał. Te słowa wywarły na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Po moim ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, a ręce same rwały się w jego kierunku, by przytulić go, by mieć go w swoich ramionach. Chciałam zbliżyć się do niego, ale morfina nadal działała.

Po chwili do gabinetu wpadł Carlisle. Ciągnął za sobą mały wózek, na którym znajdował się mini telewizor. Podprowadził go pod same łóżko i podpiął wszystkie kable. Z szafki wyjął dużo papierowych ręczników i tubkę żelu. Podsunął sobie drugi stołek i kazał mi ułożyć się na plecach. Edward pomógł mi delikatnie położyć się i podwinął moją bluzkę.

Carlisle nałożył trochę żelu i przyłożył aparat do mojego brzucha. Poczułam, że się denerwuje. Wpatrywałam się w jego twarz, wyczekując jakichkolwiek wieści. Był ogromnie skupiony. Tak samo jak Edward, który siedział jak na szpilkach i wpatrywał się w swojego ojca.

Chryste – zaczął Carlisle. Oboje z Edwardem zinterpretowaliśmy to w ten sam sposób. Z naszym dzieckiem jest coś nie tak.

Co się dzieje? – spytałam spanikowana.

Spójrzcie – powiedział. Odwrócił ekran w naszą stronę. Wskazał palcem w pewne miejsce. – Widzicie to?

Czy to możliwe? – spytał Edward.

Powiodłam wzrokiem w kierunku, który wskazywał palec Carlisle'a i zamarłam. Na ekranie widać było dziecko. Było malutkie, ale kształtem przypominało maleńkie niemowlę. Widziałam dobrze jego rączki, główkę, nóżki a nawet oczka. Poruszało się delikatnie i mogłabym przysiąc, że zerka w naszym kierunku.

Jak to możliwe? – spytałam oszołomiona. – Przecież minęło dopiero dwa tygodnie. Po mnie nawet nie widać, że mam w sobie dziecko i to tak dobrze rozwinięte!

Wiem, Bello. Ale spójrzcie na jego ułożenie. Płód jest zwinięty w kłębek i zajmuje niewiele miejsca. Jeśli będę na bieżąco was badał, być może uda mi się obliczyć, kiedy się urodzi.

Wpatrywałam się w mały ekranik i obserwowałam moje dziecko. Dziecko moje i Edwarda. Owoc naszej miłości. Chciało mi się ze szczęścia płakać, ale dobrze wiedziałam, że to szczęście może w każdej chwili się skończyć. I w tym momencie bańka mydlana prysła, a plany snute na przyszłość poszły w niepamięć.

A co z przemianą? – spytałam spanikowana. Zaczęłam szybciej oddychać, a serce waliło mi jak oszalałe.

Bello, spokojnie, tylko spokojnie – powiedział Edward i ścisnął moją rękę. Dawka morfiny powoli przestała działać.

Przykro mi Bello, ale w Twoim stanie musimy ją przełożyć. Nie możesz teraz zostać jedną z nas. Nosisz w sobie dziecko. To wykluczone w tej chwili.

A co jeśli Jane wpadnie do nas z wizytą nieco wcześniej? Co zrobimy?

O to się nie martw, kochanie. Teraz nie możesz się denerwować. Nie teraz – dokończył Edward, głaszcząc mnie po głowie.

_Łatwo mu mówić_, pomyślałam. Chciałabym, aby ciąża była moim jedynym zmartwieniem w tym momencie, ale walka z Jane i przemiana w wampira ciągle zajmowały priorytetowe miejsce w moim umyśle.

Carlisle nadal przyglądał się małemu ekranowi. Z jego twarzy można było wyczytać głębokie skupienie i zainteresowanie. Wiedziałam, że nasze dziecko same w sobie jest ciekawym obiektem, ponieważ nigdy nie słyszałam o ciąży, która potrafiła rozwinąć się w dwa tygodnie.

Westchnęłam ciężko i zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym, co będzie dalej. Szkoła i znajomi zeszli na dalszy plan. Chciałam jak najwięcej uwagi poświęcić mojemu dziecku i rodzinie. Moi bliscy byli w tej chwili są najważniejsi.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze, moje maleństwo_, pomyślałam. I nagle zamarłam. Z początku wydawało mi się, że przesłyszałam się i rozum płata mi figle. Ale nadal słyszałam ten głosik. Głosik śmiejącego się dziecka.

Edwardzie… - zaczęłam.

Co się dzieje? – spytał spanikowany.

Edwardzie, spójrz na to – powiedział Carlisle zafascynowanym głosem.

Ono się uśmiecha – wyszeptał zdumiony.

Słucham? – Nie wiedziałam, czy mam cieszyć się z tego, czy płakać nad faktem, że to wszystko zbyt szybko się dzieje.

Widzicie? Wasze dziecko ma wykształcony mózg. Coś nieprawdopodobnego – powiedział bardziej do siebie Carlisle.

Ja go słyszałam – odrzekłam po chwili. Spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni.

Co ty powiedziałaś?

Miałam na myśli to, że słyszałam, jak się śmieje. W głowie.

Fascynujące… To może oznaczać, że możesz się z nim komunikować – powiedział Carlisle. – Powiedz mu coś, będziemy obserwować jego reakcję…

Skupiłam się. Zaczerpnęłam powietrza i wyobraziłam sobie maleństwo na moich rękach. Patrzyłam na nie czule i z miłością. _Kocham cię, skarbie. Tatuś i ja będziemy dbać o ciebie_, pomyślałam.

I znów usłyszałam cichutki śmieszek. Chichot. Carlisle i Edward, zdumieni, uśmiechali się błogo do monitora. Na moje usta również wstąpił szeroki uśmiech, który odparł wszystkie troski w kąt. Liczyło się dla mnie tylko dziecko.

Ono wyczuwa Twój nastrój, Bello. Musisz jak najczęściej być radosna. To pomoże…

Po chwili Carlisle wstał i zaczął składać sprzęt. Edward pomógł mi pozbyć się żelu z brzucha. Podniósł mnie delikatnie i posadził na brzegu łóżka. Morfina prawie przestała na mnie działać. Miałam nadzieję, że tak silna dawka nie miała wpływu na dziecko i jego rozwój. Bałam się, że przez to może urodzić się z jakąś wadą.

Gdy ojciec Edwarda wyszedł z gabinetu, postanowiłam zejść na dół i podzielić się informacją z pozostałymi. Mina Edwarda wskazywała, że rozszyfrował moje myśli. Wziął mnie na ręce i wyszliśmy z gabinetu. Schodami udaliśmy się do salonu, gdzie wszyscy pozostali czekali na jakiekolwiek informacje. Albo przynajmniej mi się tak wydawało. Jako pierwsza podbiegła Alice.

Bello, tak się cieszę! Będę ciocią! – krzyknęła radośnie.

Tak, tak Alice. Będziesz ciocią. – Zaśmiałam się. Edward posadził mnie na kanapie. Zaraz obok mnie usiadła Alice i złapała mnie za rękę.

A mogę zostać matką chrzestną? – spytała. – Proszę, proszę, proszę – dodała, robiąc minę skrzywdzonego dziecka.

Alice, dziecko się jeszcze nie urodziło – powiedziała Esme. Jakoś trudno mi było sobie wyobrazić ją jako babcię. Wiecznie młoda kobieta w roli babci…

Tak, ale z tego, co mówił Carlisle, rozwiązanie już niedługo. To jak? – zwróciła się do mnie.

Oczywiście – potwierdziłam. Rozglądnęłam się wokół. Wszyscy się uśmiechali. Nawet Edward, który przez ostatnie dni nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie uśmiechu choć na parę sekund. Teraz uśmiechał się niemal bez przerwy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę cieszył się każdy. Wydawało się, że wszystko, co gnębiło nas przez ostatnie dni, uszło w niepamięć. Byliśmy naprawdę szczęśliwi. Ale na pewno każdy z nas miał świadomość tego, że to tylko nic nieznaczące sekundy, które miną zaraz, a szczęście ulotni się razem z nimi…

Poczułam się zmęczona. Miałam ochotę wskoczyć do łóżka i obudzić się dopiero rano. Wszystkie sensacje dzisiejszego wieczoru wyczerpały moje siły. Straciłam kompletnie poczucie czasu. Podniosłam się z kanapy i zaczęłam kierować się w stronę schodów. Poczułam na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam wprost w złote oczy Edwarda.

Dokąd się wybierasz? – spytał.

Idę się położyć. Jestem zmęczona.

Zaczekaj, pójdę z Tobą. Musisz na siebie uważać. A właściwie na was…

Edward, dam sobie radę. Nie jestem dzieckiem – odparłam.

Wiem o tym, ale wolę mieć cie na oku. Was. Oh, wybacz, nie mogę się przyzwyczaić.

Nie szkodzi.

Złapałam go za rękę i ruszyliśmy na górę. Za nami usłyszałam dźwięk włączanego telewizora. Wywnioskowałam, że tylko my opuszczamy salon. Pozostali zostają.

Kiedy byliśmy już naprzeciwko sypialni, Edward nagle spiął się. Wyczułam to, kiedy nadal trzymałam go za rękę. Nie wiedziałam, co takiego mogło go zdenerwować.

Otworzyłam drzwi. Wszędzie było ciemno, więc wymacałam kontakt ręką i zapaliłam światło. Mocna żarówka zaślepiła mnie, powodując napad szybkiego mrugania. I nagle zobaczyłam coś nowego…

W miejscu starego łóżka stało wielkie łoże, z niebieskim baldachimem. Jego konstrukcja opierała się głównie na bardzo mocnym drewnie lub czymś podobnym. Nie rozumiałam, po co nam takie łóżko…

Edwardzie? – Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i patrzyłam na niego, pytająco.

Eeee, no wiesz…

No właśnie nie wiem… Wytłumaczysz mi, po co kupiłeś to łóżko?

Dobrze, ale najpierw lepiej usiądźmy.

Skierowaliśmy się wprost na nowe łoże i usiedliśmy na nim. Muszę przyznać, że było bardzo wygodne. Samym spojrzeniem można było stwierdzić, że jest solidne, a co dopiero to sprawdzić na własnej skórze.

Widzisz – zaczął. – Myślałem, że po przemianie będziesz mogła korzystać z naszego pokoju, który jest dostosowanym do Twoich potrzeb…

Potrzeb? Przecież wiesz, że wampiry nie śpią – powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Widać było, że nie trafiłam z odpowiedzią.

Nie o takie mi chodziło – wybąkał.

Zaśmiałam się krótko. Przejechałam wzrokiem jeszcze raz po naszym łóżku i ułożyłam się na nim wygodnie. Cała pościel była niewiarygodnie miękka, a zarazem mocna. W sam raz dla wampirów.

Spojrzałam na Edwarda, który cały czas badał mój nastrój. Posłałam mu zalotne spojrzenie i uśmiech jak najbardziej szczery.

Wiesz co – zaczęłam. – Myślę, że powinniśmy przetestować to łóżko.

Usta Edwarda zaczęły drgać. Widziałam, że powstrzymuje wybuch śmiechu. Przysunął się bliżej mnie i spojrzał w oczy.

Co dokładnie masz na myśli? – wyszeptał. Poczułam jego chłodny oddech na karku, co wywołało u mnie gęsią skórkę.

Ty chyba dokładnie wiesz, o czym ja myślę…

Zachichotał lekko i przysunął się bliżej moich ust. Musnął delikatnie moje wargi, aby później wpić się w nie bardzo namiętnie. Chłonął je tak łapczywie, że ledwo dawałam radę oddychać. Czułam, że od dawna czekał na tę chwilę. Musiał wiele ścierpieć, żeby wreszcie doczekać się tego momentu.

Odsunął się ode mnie i wstał z łóżka. Zgasił światło i wrócił. Było bardzo ciemno, ale dla niego nie stanowiło to problemu. Zaczął zdejmować moją bluzkę, jednocześnie całując mnie. Nie pozostawałam mu dłużna. Dotarłam dłońmi do guzików jego koszuli i szybkim ruchem zaczęłam je odpinać. Nagle poczułam na nich zimny zacisk i błysk oczu Edwarda ukazał się przed moją twarzą.

- Nie powinniśmy chyba tego robić – wyszeptał. _Że co?_

- Dlaczego? – spytałam. Udało mi się po ciemku wycelować w jego usta krótki pocałunek. Przerwał po chwili.

- Nie w Twoim stanie. Nie możemy mu zaszkodzić – powiedział. Poczułam jego zimną dłoń na brzuchu.

- Przecież nie będziemy robić niewiadomo czego – oburzyłam się. Zaśmiał się na te słowa.

- Bello, kochanie, niedługo urodzi się nasze dziecko. Zleci ten czas, zobaczysz. A wtedy będziemy robić, co nam się żywnie podoba… - Cmoknął mnie w usta i podniósł się. – Masz, załóż ją. – Rzucił mi bluzkę.

- Dlaczego jesteś taki rozsądny dopiero wtedy, gdy ja czegoś chcę? – spytałam, przykrywając się kołdrą.

- Zawsze staram się taki być – odparł.

- Czyli mam rozumieć, że wiecznie od ciebie czegoś oczekuje? – Mogłam sobie wyobrazić, że w tej chwili wywraca oczami.

- Śpij już. Porozmawiamy jutro – wyszeptał. Położył się obok mnie i objął mnie ramieniem. Zamknęłam oczy i chciałam jak najszybciej zasnąć. Miałam za sobą ciężki dzień, który wydawał mi się trwać wiecznie…

Minęło parę minut. Byłam na granicy snu, ale nadal słyszałam, co się dzieje wokół. Edward poruszył się i chyba wstał. Usłyszałam jeszcze dźwięk jego komórki.

- Tak? – wyszeptał Edward, kiedy odebrał połączenie. – Co się stało, Irino? Nie, mów spokojniej. Dlaczego? Chcesz, żebym Ci wyjaśnił, dlaczego? – Chwila ciszy. – Nie krzycz na mnie. Wyjaśnię Ci to jutro… Tak, pojawię się u was z samego rana. Do zobaczenia.

Edward odłożył słuchawkę, ale nie wrócił na łóżko. Przykrył mnie szczelniej kołdrą, pocałował we włosy i wyszedł. Byłam bliska wstania i pójścia sprawdzić, dokąd poszedł, jednak zmęczenia brało górę. Oczyściła swój umysł ze wszystkich myśli i skupiłam się na sobie. Po chwili odpłynęłam…

Kiedy rano otworzyłam oczy, czułam się jak z krzyża zdjęta. Wszystko mnie bolało. Powoli podniosłam się na łokciu i rozejrzałam po pokoju. Na dworze panowała szarówka. Spojrzałam na zegarek: była dokładnie za pięć siódma. Wstałam powoli z łóżka i ubrałam szlafrok. Wyszłam z pokoju i udałam się wprost do kuchni, gdyż głód doskwierał mi od wczorajszego wieczoru.

Idąc po schodach zorientowałam się, że panuje kompletna cisza. _Znowu zostawili mnie samą_, pomyślałam. I to w dodatku w stanie błogosławionym, kiedy muszą na mnie uważać…

Przekroczyłam próg kuchni i okazało się, że się myliłam. Przy lodówce stał Emmett i czekał, aż upieką się tosty.

- Cześć, Bella – odezwał się. Nie spojrzał na mnie, tylko wciąż majstrował coś przy tosterze.

- Hej – przywitałam się. – Gdzie wszyscy?

- Są na Alasce. Edward dostał telefon od Iriny. Dowiedziała się o śmierci swojej siostry – powiedział. – Czy nie wiesz, dlaczego ten toster tak się kopci? – spytał, w końcu odwracając się do mnie twarzą. Zaśmiałam się.

- Widzisz, nie wkłada się tostów z serem. Ser kładziesz dopiero jak się upiecze tost. Na długo pojechali?

- Nie wiem, ale mam cię zabrać do szkoły i towarzyszyć ci przez cały czas. Tak mi kazali – dodał, widząc moją minę.

- Nie wiem, czy będziesz mógł ze mną siedzieć na lekcjach – odparłam. Podeszłam do niego i wyciągnęłam spalonego tosta.

- Najwyżej poczekam na korytarzu. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Nalałam sobie soku do szklanki i siadłam do stołu. Byłam tak głodna, że nie zwracałam uwagi na to, co jem.

- Wow, ale ty jesz – powiedział Emm. – Już wiem, dlaczego kobiety w ciąży mają taki duży brzuch…

- Emmett – zachichotałam. – Na pewno nie dlatego, że dużo jedzą.

- To dlaczego? – spytał zainteresowany.

- Bo… mają w środku dziecko? – spytałam głupio. _Matko, skąd on pochodzi?_

- Aaaaa, wiesz, tak właśnie wiedziałem, no ale kobiety w ciąży dużo jedzą i tak myślałem, że może…

- Emm, to nie ciąża spożywcza – zaśmiałam się.

Dokończyłam tosta i dopiłam sok. Poderwałam się z miejsca, ale zaraz tego pożałowałam. Rozbolał mnie brzuch, a nogi odmówiły współpracy. Emmett szybko znalazł się obok mnie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał wyraźnie spięty.

- Tak, zaraz mi przejdzie – skłamałam. Miałam nadzieję, że zaraz minie.

- Może zostań w domu? – zaproponował. – Zadzwonię do Edwarda…

- Nie, nie dzwoń! Poradzę sobie – odparłam. Ból zelżał i mogłam się wyprostować. – Zaczekaj, idę się przebrać.

Udałam się na górę po czyste ubranie. Zamierzałam wziąć jeszcze krótki prysznic zanim wyjdę z domu. Miałam nadzieję, że Emm nie będzie sprawdzał, co się dzieje…

Weszłam do naszej sypialni i wyciągnęłam z szafy potrzebne mi ubrania. Chwyciłam za buty i skierowałam kroki do łazienki. Zdjęłam ubrania i weszłam pod prysznic. Ciepła woda jak zawsze rozluźniła mnie nieco i dała upust negatywnym emocjom. Chciałam zostać tu przez resztę dnia, ale oprzytomniałam wraz ze strumieniem chłodnej wody, która zaczęła lecieć spod prysznica. Wytarłam się dokładnie ręcznikiem i nałożyłam bieliznę. Stanęłam obok wielkiego lustra i katem oka dostrzegłam zmianę w budowie mojego ciała.

To niemożliwe!

Ustawiłam się bokiem i wyraźnie widziałam, że mój brzuch się powiększył. Nieznacznie, ale widać było, że coś się we mnie znajduje. A prościej mówiąc widać wreszcie, że jestem w ciąży.

Spanikowałam. Miałam wyjść do szkoły, a ja jak na złość znów dostałam ataku histerii. _Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie_, pomyślałam. Rozejrzałam się po łazience, a swój wzrok zawiesiłam na ubraniach, które przyniosłam ze sobą. Ubrałam spodnie, które ledwo się dopięły i bluzkę mojego ulubionego koloru. Stanęłam bokiem i znów widziałam mały, sterczący brzuch. Wróciłam do sypialni i wygrzebałam na dnie duży, wełniany golf. Nałożyłam go szybko i podeszłam do lustra. Wielkość swetra odwracała uwagę od mojego brzucha, który był ledwo widoczny. Uff, ale ulga. Udało mi się.

Zabrałam swoja torbę i zeszłam na dół. Emmett siedział w salonie i gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, poderwał się i podbiegł do mnie.

- Daj, nie możesz dźwigać – powiedział, biorąc ode mnie torbę.

- Dzięki – powiedziałam, podwijając rękawy.

- Nie za ciepło na taki sweter? – spytał z uśmiechem. – Na dworze nawet nie pada.

- Nie chodzi o pogodę. Spójrz – odparłam, podciągając dół swetra i ukazując mój sterczący brzuch. Mina mu zrzedła. – Widzisz?

- Kurcze, mówiłem, żebyś nie jadła tyle tostów? – rzekł i odwrócił się na pięcie w kierunku wyjścia. Wywróciłam oczami i zaśmiałam się. _Matko, z kim ja mieszkam_, spytałam samą siebie…

Kiedy zajechaliśmy na parking szkolny, od razu odechciało mi się tutaj przebywać. Na ścianie szkoły sprzątaczki próbowały zmyć napis, który zostawiła Tanya, zabijając naszą panią profesor, ale ciągle prześwitywało nieco czerwieni. Do tego wszędzie nadal wisiały zdjęcia Mike. Policja ciągle go szukała, mimo że on od wczoraj, a dokładniej od czasu swojej przemiany, nie żyje. Przełknęłam dziwną gulę w gardle i wysiadłam z samochodu.

- Iść z Tobą? – spytał Emmett.

- Jak chcesz – odparłam.

Brat Edwarda zamknął samochód i ruszył razem ze mną w kierunku wejścia. Gdy przekroczyliśmy próg, zauważyłam, że każdy uczeń zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle. Korytarze świeciły pustkami, a jeśli ktoś się napatoczył, to miał nieobecny wzrok. Wszystkimi wstrząsnęła śmierć jednej z nauczycielek. Mnie też to zabolało, choć nie uczyła mnie.

- Dokąd teraz? – spytał Em, kiedy wyciągałam książki z szafki.

- Teraz mam…

- Bella! – zza pleców Emma usłyszałam głos Angeli, która biegła w naszą stronę.

- Cześć Angela – przywitałam się. Zatrzymała się zaraz obok brata Edwarda i wlepiła w niego oczy.

- Cześć Bello. Cześć, yyyy…

- Emmett – podał jej rękę.

- No to hej. Angela jestem – uśmiechnęła się do niego. Odchrząknęłam głośno.

- Co jest? – spytałam wprost.

- Mam przygotować mowę na apel, ale nie mam kompletnie pomysłów – wyżaliła się.

- Dzisiaj jest jakiś apel? – spytałam.

- Tak, po lunchu. Dyrektor chce zrobić takie krótkie pożegnanie… no wiesz.

- Tak, jasne…

Zamknęłam szafkę i skierowałam się do sali. Angela szła obok mnie, a Emmett kroczył za nami.

- Skąd ty wytrzasnęłaś tego faceta? – spytała nagle. – Edward nie jest zazdrosny? – Zachichotała. Przystanęłam zaraz przy drzwiach sali biologicznej i spojrzałam na nią.

- Emmett jest bratem Edwarda – odparłam z przekąsem.

- Aaaa, czyli bracia… To Emm będzie z nami chodził do szkoły?

- Nie, skąd. Po prostu Edward wyjechał dzisiaj rano i ma wrócić wieczorem. Poprosił brata żeby mnie odwiózł do szkoły, ale uparł się, że zostanie na dłużej…

- Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli się koło niego zakręcę? – spytała z nadzieją.

- Angela, on ma dziewczynę – odparłam. Uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy.

- Czyżby? A może to ty chcesz mieć obu dla siebie? – spytała ironicznie.

Książki wypadły mi z rąk, a ja cała się gotowałam. Wkurzyłam się na nią.

- Wiesz, co? Idź stąd! Nie chce cię widzieć! – wrzasnęłam.

Angela spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona, ale posłusznie zrobiła dwa kroki w tył i odeszła. Emmett podszedł bliżej i położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Nie, nie jest w porządku. Wybacz, ale muszę iść na lekcje.

Rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Emm pozbierał moje książki z podłogi i podał mi je. Bez słowa odwróciłam się i weszłam do klasy…

Kiedy nadeszła pora lunchu, postanowiłam przeprosić Angele za swoje zachowanie. Usiadłam do mojego stolika w stołówce i czekałam, aż Emm znajdzie ją. Po paru minutach zauważyłam go, jak idzie i gawędzi sobie z Angelą. Spojrzała na mnie i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałam, kiedy stali już przy stoliku. – Nie chciałam tego powiedzieć…

- To ja przepraszam. Głupia byłam i tyle. Wybacz, że tak mówiłam. Emmett mi wyjaśnił, że lepiej będzie, jeśli się zaprzyjaźnimy…

Spojrzałam na nich i wskazałam im krzesła. Usiedli posłusznie. Wraz z Angelą zaczęłyśmy jeść lunch, a Emm przyglądał się każdym naszym ruchom.

- Chcesz trochę? – spytała Angela, podsuwając mu swoją bułkę.

- Nie, dzięki. Ale może Bella skorzysta – odparł.

- Bella? – odwróciła się w moją stronę.

- Nie, dzięki, mam swoje – odparłam, mierząc wzrokiem brata Eda. Zaśmiał się.

Nagle znów rozbolał mnie brzuch. Dyskretnie złapałam się za niego, ale nie uszło to uwadze Emmetta. Zaniepokoił się nieco, ale dałam mu znać, żeby się uspokoił.

- Musze iść – powiedziałam, wstając z krzesła.

- Tak szybko? Myślałam, że mi pomożesz w napisaniu przemowy… - dodała.

- Wybacz, mam ważniejsze sprawy – warknęłam. Wybałuszyła oczy.

- Co się z Tobą dzieje? – zapytała. Sama chciałabym wiedzieć. – Masz tak zmienne humory… Jesteś w ciąży? – spytała wprost.

Torba upadła mi na podłogę, a ja wrosłam w ziemię. Skąd ona mogła to wiedzieć?

- Nie, skąd – dodałam spięta. – Ja? Chyba żartujesz. Po prostu mam ciężki tydzień za sobą. Jeszcze to zaginięcie, śmierć naszej profesor – paplałam jak najęta. Angela patrzyła na mnie, badając dokładnie ton mojego głosu.

- Wybacz, nie wiedziałam, że tak się tym wszystkim przejmujesz – odparła. Nie do końca byłam pewna, czy udało mi się ją przekonać.

- Pójdę już – dodałam na koniec. – Emmett, zawieziesz mnie do domu? – spytałam. Pokiwał ochoczo głową.

- Nie zostaniesz na apel? – Angela była wyraźnie zmartwiona.

- Nie, kiepsko się czuje. Przepraszam.

Pokiwała głową i wróciła do pisania swojej przemowy. Emm złapał za moją torbę i opuściliśmy stołówkę.

Przez całą drogę szliśmy w milczeniu. Idąc przez parking poczułam chłód wiatru, który nagle się zerwał.

- Miałaś nosa do tego swetra – powiedział Emm.

Wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Oparłam się wygodnie i zamknęłam oczy.

- Zabierz mnie stąd – wyszeptałam.

Zanim otworzyłam oczy byliśmy już w drodze. Chciałam zadzwonić do Edwarda, ale nie miałam na razie na nic ochoty. Miałam jedynie ochotę przenieść się tam, gdzie nie będzie żadnych trosk ani kłopotów. Chciałam po prostu zniknąć…


	13. Rozdział 12 Niech ktoś mnie  dobije!

**Rozdział 12**

„**[…]Niech ktoś mnie dobije!"**

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w domu, na szczęście jeszcze nikogo nie było. Usiadłam w salonie i przymknęłam oczy. Co takiego się ze mną działo? Wiedziałam, że częściowo wpływ ma na to moja nietypowa ciąża, ale znałam siebie i nawet ingerencja z zewnątrz nie zmieniała mnie na tyle, bym mogła na kogoś nawrzeszczeć.

- Wszystko w porządku, Bells? – spytał Emmett po chwili. Położył moją torbę obok kanapy i usiadł przy mnie. – Mam wrażenie, że się czymś martwisz.

- To wszystko mnie przerasta – odparłam. Nadal miałam zamknięte oczy, ale czułam na sobie jego wzrok.

- Spokojnie. Zaraz wróci Edward i reszta i coś na to zaradzimy – powiedział entuzjastycznie. Uśmiechnęłam się na moment, ale wiadomość o powrocie mojego ukochanego nieco mnie zdenerwowała. Nie chciałam go martwić swoją zmianą, ale cóż, na pewno przed nim tego nie ukryje. I jest jeszcze Carlisle, będzie chciał zrobić badania, tak jak to obiecał. Stwierdził, że przy tej ciąży muszę być stale monitorowana.

Poderwałam się z miejsca. Chciałam udać się do własnego pokoju i zdrzemnąć. Jednak przeszkodził mi w tym dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do środka wszedł Edward wraz z pozostałymi. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, zmaterializował się zaraz przy moim boku i mocno do siebie przytulił.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał.

- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziałam.

- Tak? To dlaczego jesteście w domu o tej porze?

Cholera. Mogłam przewidzieć, że zacznie zadawać pytania o nasz wcześniejszy powrót ze szkoły. Teraz będę musiała mu wszystko wyśpiewać, bo jeśli coś skłamię, Emm dopowie mu prawdę.

- Źle się poczułam, to wszystko.

Edward spojrzał na mnie, oczekując czegoś więcej. Modliłam się w duchu, żeby czasem Emmett nie powiedział mu o zmianie wielkości mojego brzucha. Chciałam powiedzieć im to dopiero podczas badania.

- Edwardzie, chodź tutaj – zza jego pleców usłyszałam głos Carlisle'a, który stał wraz z Jasperem obok obcej mi kobiety. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałam, ale widać było, że ona ich wszystkich znała. I oni ją też.

- Kim ona jest? – spytałam Edwarda. Spojrzał na mnie.

- Nie teraz, kochanie. To nasza znajoma z Alaski, później Ci to wyjaśnię.

Znajoma z Alaski? Cóż, pewnie to ona jest siostrą Tanyi. Wyjrzałam zza Edwarda i spojrzałam na nią. Widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że nie darzy mnie sympatią.

- Irina, uspokój się, proszę – powiedział Carlisle. _Irina, tak miała na imię_, pomyślałam.

- Nie chcę tu być! – warknęła. – Zabierzcie mnie stąd. Zabierzcie mnie jak najdalej od niej! – wysyczała, wskazując głową w moją stronę. Edward odruchowo zasłonił mnie własnym ciałem. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi, ale w głębi duszy czułam, że chodzi tutaj nie tylko o śmierć swojej siostry.

- Irino, daj spokój. Bella nie może ci nic zrobić – odparł Jasper. Zaczęła się szarpać.

- Puszczajcie mnie! Niech ona przestanie! Zabiję ją!

- Kto ma przestać? – spytał Carlisle. Osunęła się na kolana i spojrzał na niego, ciężko dysząc.

- Przestańcie mi to robić! To okropnie boli!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, później na mnie. Nie wiedziałam, co mam o tym myśleć. Czułam, jak w moim brzuchu porusza się niespokojnie dziecko, ale brałam to za zwykły objaw ciąży.

- Przestańcie, to niedorzeczność – cisze przerwał zdenerwowany głos Edwarda. Spojrzałam na niego. Był zdecydowanie najbardziej opanowany z nas wszystkich. Irina zaczęła wściekle rzucać się na wszystkie strony, próbując się do mnie dostać. W ułamku sekundy zyskałam dwóch dodatkowych obrońców: Esme i Rosalie wraz z Edwardem stali w szyku, zasłaniając mnie.

- Co się z nią dzieje? – spytała Alice. Stała, mówiąc prościej, między nami i obserwowała każdy ruch Iriny.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odrzekł Carlisle. Jasper stał obok niego i próbował ją uspokoić swoim wpływem. – Ale nie wróży to nic dobrego.

Obserwowałam ich wszystkich z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jedną ręką trzymałam się za brzuch, czując, jak moje dziecko coraz bardziej domaga się zmiany miejsca. Czułam przy tym niewielkie bóle.

Ale nagle mój łańcuszek od Jacoba, ten, który podarował mi przed samym wyjazdem, zaczął palić mnie w skórę. Wyciągnęłam go zza swetra i dosłownie wypuściłam zaraz, czując, jak parzy moją palce. Syknęłam z bólu.

- Bello, wszystko gra? – spytała Rose. Odwróciła się w moją stronę i dokładnie przeanalizowała mój stan zdrowia. Pokiwałam głową.

- Wszystko ok. Nic mi nie jest…

Spojrzałam na zawieszkę w kształcie róży i nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co widzę: zaczęła intensywnie świecić. Jej złoty blask oślepił mnie nieco, ale oprzytomniałam zaraz, słysząc głos Carlisle'a.

- Edwardzie, uważaj!

Centymetr od jego szyi znalazła się Irina. Rzuciła się w nasza stronę, próbując mnie dosięgnąć. Wyglądała tak strasznie dziko, aż poczułam na plecach ciarki.

- Zabierzcie ją! Długo nie dam rady jej powstrzymać!

Rosalie doskoczyła do mnie w ułamku sekundy i chwyciła mnie najdelikatniej jak potrafiła. Esme pobiegła za nami na górę. Słyszałam, jak pozostali szarpią się z rozwścieczoną Iriną. Mój łańcuszek zwrócił uwagę Rose, która położyła mnie na łóżku.

- Leż spokojnie. Musimy ujarzmić Irinę. Prawdopodobnie została zmanipulowana, ale co do tego nie mam pewności – powiedziała. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na mój łańcuszek. Zerwała go jednym ruchem, podeszła do okna i wyrzuciła go w deszcz.

- Co ty zrobiłaś? – spytałam. Chciałam wstać i wyjść po niego, ale widząc jej zaciętą minę, od razu zrezygnowałam.

- Nie pora teraz na takie rozmowy. Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Ale licz się z tym, że nie mam ci nic dobrego do powiedzenia – odparła i wyszła. Zostałam sama wraz z Esme, która przyglądała się mi przez cały czas. Położyłam się wygodnie na łóżku i przymknęłam oczy.

- Nie martw się – powiedziała po chwili. – To nie twoja wina. Nie wiemy, co się stało, ale na pewno uda się to wyjaśnić. A teraz nie obwiniaj się. Nie wolno ci się denerwować.

Pokiwałam głową i westchnęłam ciężko. I jak tu się nie denerwować, skoro na dole próbują walczyć z rozwścieczoną wampirzycą? W dodatku mój łańcuszek…Coś było z nim nie tak, skoro teraz leżał w mokrej od deszczu trawie.

Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Edward. Przyjrzał się mi i powoli usiadł na krańcu naszego łóżka.

- Esme, idź im pomóż. Ja z nią zostanę.

Jego przyszywana mama pokiwała głową i już jej nie było. Edward przysunął się bliżej mnie i dokładnie mnie obserwował.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał.

- W porządku – odparłam. Przymknęłam na powrót oczy i próbowałam oczyścić umysł.

- Irina została zmanipulowana – powiedział po chwili milczenia. Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę, otwierając szeroko oczy.

- Ale przecież jej siostra nie żyje…

- Wiem, to musiał być ktoś inny. Źle myśleliśmy, że to Tanya posiada ten dar. To zupełnie ktoś inny.

- Podejrzewasz kogoś? – spytałam.

Edward skrzywił się momentalnie i zamknął oczy. Wyczułam, że coś wie, ale wolałby nie mówić o tym w tej chwili. Nie chciał mnie martwić.

- Powiedz coś w końcu – odparłam. Podniosłam się i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

- A co mam powiedzieć?

Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem. Edward ewidentnie coś przede mną ukrywał.

- Mów, kogo podejrzewasz. Przecież widzę, że to cię martwi.

Spojrzał na mnie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Skrzywił się i spojrzał gdzieś za mnie.

- Myślę, że to może być ktoś z Volturi. Ale nie ma co do tego pewność – dodał, widząc moją minę.

Wizyta Volturi w tych rejonach nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Zwłaszcza Jane, która prędzej czy później zjawi się tu, by pojedynkować się ze mną. A ja kompletnie nie byłam na to gotowa.

- Kiedy mówisz 'ktoś z Volturi' masz na myśli…

- Kogoś, kto dla nich szpieguje. Ten ktoś dobrze zna okolice i oczywiście posiada zdolności, by w razie zagrożenia, móc się bronić…

Westchnęłam ciężko, analizując wszystkie informacje i podejrzenia Edwarda. Bałam się okropnie starcia z Jane, ale wiedziałam, że musze stanąć do walki. Prędzej czy później ta chwila nadejdzie, a co gorsza, prawdopodobnie zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie martw się – wyszeptał Ed. Złapał mnie za rękę i mocno ją ścisnął. – Kimkolwiek on jest, poradzimy sobie z nim. Teraz najważniejsza jesteś ty i nasze dziecko…

Spojrzałam na niego. Był zatroskany. Patrzył na mnie z miłością i pragnieniem, by móc wszystkiemu zaradzić. Taki był mój ukochany.

Edward delikatnie przejechał dłonią po moim policzku. Byłam przyzwyczajona do chłodu jego ciała, jednak nadal odczuwałam pod jej dotykiem niemałe dreszcze. Przysunął się bliżej mnie, tak, że stykaliśmy się ciałami. Musnął powoli moje wargi, na co ja zareagowałam. Przysunęłam się bliżej niego, by móc zagłębić się bardziej…

I wtedy poczułam ostry ból, który rozchodził się po całym moim ciele. Najmocniej odczuwałam go w dole brzucha, ale z każdą sekundą nasilał się i rozchodził dalej. Krzyknęłam bardzo głośno, zagłuszając wszystkie moje myśli. Zdążyłam jeszcze wychwycić swoje imię spanikowanego Edwarda, ale później już nic nie pamiętałam…

_PW Edward_

Myślałem, że w moim nędznym życiu nie spotka mnie już nic gorszego. W głębi siebie wierzyłem, że jest jeszcze dla mnie jakakolwiek nadzieja na to, by spotkało mnie szczęście. I spotkało. Była nim Bella. Jedyna, niepowtarzalna kobieta, która sprawiła, że moje twarde i zimne serce stopniało i znów zaczęło 'bić'. Jedyna osoba, której udało się przekonać wszystkich, że tkwi we mnie cząstka dobroci, którą jestem w stanie uwolnić z siebie i przekazać światu.

Stało się dla mnie jasne, że wszystko może się zdarzyć.

Stałem tak i wpatrywałem się w nią, kiedy ona krzyczała. Wiedziałem, że ją boli, że coś się z nią dzieje, jednak nie mogłem ruszyć się z miejsca. Nawet jej imię zdołałem wykrzyczeć jeden jedyny raz. Stałem jak sparaliżowany i nie robiłem nic. Czekałem, aż ktoś z rodziny przybiegnie tu, sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

Gdybym spojrzał teraz w lustro, nie poznałbym się. Na pewno moja wina wyrażała więcej, niż można by to opisać. Chciałem płakać, tak samo jak Bella, ale nie mogłem. To mnie najbardziej wkurzało.

Do pokoju wbiegła Alice. Wytrzeszczyła oczy, próbując jakoś ogarnąć ten chaos. Wlepiła we mnie wzrok. Chciała, abym wyjaśnił jej, co takiego się tutaj dzieje.

- Zawołaj Carlisle'a – zaoponowałem. Mój głos był wyprany z wszelkich emocji. Byłem pusty w środku. Panowała nicość.

Moja siostra pobiegła na dół. Słyszałem wszystko dokładnie, co dzieje się na zewnątrz. Przeraźliwy krzyk Belli nie zagłuszał rozmowy, jakie były prowadzone na dole.

Po chwili zjawił się mój ojciec. Był przerażony widokiem, jaki zastał. Podbiegł do Belli i zaczął ją delikatnie badać. Moja ukochana wiła się w pościeli, wrzeszcząc słowo: boli. Za każdym razem, kiedy je wypowiadała, czułem, jakby ktoś wbijał mi tępy sztylet w moje martwe serce. Ta świadomość, że wszystko z mojej winy, była przytłaczająca. To było coś, czego nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć.

- Edwardzie, do cholery, pomóż mi ją zanieść do gabinetu! Natychmiast!

Komenda Carlisle'a doszła do mnie jak przez mgłę. Podszedłem, niczym robot, do jej wątłego ciała i chwyciłem ją. Trzymałem jej ciało bardzo delikatnie, uważając na wszystkie narządy. Cały czas krzyczała. Kierowałem się w kierunku gabinetu ojca, nie zważając na innych, którzy wpatrywali się w nas, stojąc w korytarzu. Obserwowali całe to zajście z wielkim zaangażowaniem i strachem o życie Belli. Bo teraz, w tej chwili, było prawdopodobnie zagrożone.

Położyłem ją na kozetce i oddaliłem się o dwa kroki. Patrzyłem na nią, jakbym widział ją po raz ostatni.

Nagel czyjaś pięść uderzyła mnie w twarz. W każdej innej sytuacji zareagowałbym gwałtownie, oddając cios, ale teraz wszystko było mi jedno.

- Edward, rusz to dupsko i pomóż Carlisle'owi! Nie widzisz, że ona cierpi? – Głos Emmetta otrzeźwił mnie na tyle, abym w końcu coś powiedział.

- Wyjdźcie stąd! Wszyscy! – warknąłem. Carlisle spojrzał na mnie, a później na pozostałych. Jasne było to, że on ma zostać.

- On ma racje. Zostawcie nas. Tak będzie najlepiej.

Niechętnie reszta rodziny opuściła to miejsce. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy Irina też znalazła się wśród nas. Była osłabiona wpływem, ale trzymała się na nogach, wpatrując się w Belle. Nie wiem, co takiego sobie myślała, ale teraz miałem to głęboko gdzieś. Skupiłem się na mojej ukochanej, która krzyczała coraz głośniej.

- Carlisle, co mam robić? – spytałem. Cały się trząsłem ze zdenerwowania. Bałem się ją dotknąć, by nie sprawić jej więcej bólu.

- Pomóż mi ją przytrzymać! Muszę zbadać jej brzuch. To na pewno coś z dzieckiem.

Podszedłem bliżej i złapałem ją za ręce. Bella miała zamknięte oczy i zdawała się być nieobecna. Ale jej krzyk dawał nam znak, że cały czas była przytomna.

Carlisle złapał za brzeg jej swetra i próbował go podciągnąć. Kiedy w końcu mu się udało i odsłonił brzuch, niemal zastygł z wrażenia.

- Chryste – wymsknęło mu się.

Odruchowo odskoczyliśmy od niej, gapiąc się na jej brzuch, który… ruszał się! W dodatku zaczął powoli rosnąć!

- Co to? – wrzasnąłem. Podszedłem bliżej, ale ruszający się brzuch Belli nadal mnie przerażał.

- Dziecko. Ono rośnie. Potrzebuje coraz więcej miejsca!

Cholera. Kiedyś, a dokładniej wczoraj, podczas badań, stwierdził, że będzie go potrzebować. Ale dlaczego to dzieje się tak szybko?

- Prędko, musimy coś zrobić! Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, rozerwie ją od środka! – wrzasnął mój ojciec.

- Co mam robić? Będziemy wyciągać dziecko?

- Nie, nie możemy! Nie wiem, w jakim stadium się znajduje. Musimy to najpierw określić, robiąc ultrasonografię, ale nie wiem, czy nam się uda w takich warunkach!

Kolejny głośny krzyk Belli przeszył powietrze. W dodatku usłyszałem, jak coś dosłownie pęka.

- Carlisle?

- Pękła śledziona! Musimy coś zrobić, inaczej…

- To zróbmy coś! Wyciągnijmy dziecko!

- Nie możemy! Ono nadal rośnie! Musimy poczekać, aż przestanie, wtedy może uda nam się go wyjąć!

Wrzasnąłem wściekły. Byłem bezradny. W dodatku Bella była bliska wykończenia się. Musiałem przygotować ją i siebie na każdą ewentualność.

Carlisle dokładnie obejrzał jej brzuch, zachowując dystans, widząc, jak cały czas rośnie. Zmierzył go, obliczając coś w głowie.

- Zbyt szybko! Musimy zapobiec pęknięciu kolejnych narządów i złamaniu żeber. Synu, podejdź tutaj!

W ułamku sekundy znalazłem się przy nim. Podał mi stetoskop i kazał trzymać go blisko pępka.

I znów Bella krzyknęła. Tym razem było słuchać chrupnięcie. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie, wnioskując, że czasu mamy coraz mniej.

- Lewe żebro! – krzyknął Carlisle. – Muszę ją otworzyć! Zaraz pęknie coś jeszcze…

Zaczął szukać narzędzi chirurgicznych. Odsunąłem się nieco od łóżka Belli, nadal ją obserwując. Jej brzuch zdał się rosnąć bardzo szybko. Chciałem jej pomóc, ale nie wiedziałem, co mogę zrobić. Ale nagle coś mnie olśniło.

Podbiegłem do jej brzucha i ugryzłem ją dwa razy. Wpuściłem nieco swojego jadu, ale nie za dużo.

- Edwardzie, co ty wyprawiasz? – Głos Carlisle i jego silne ramiona odciągnęły mnie od niej. Patrzyłem na dwa miejsca, które zaczęły się powolutku goić.

- Dałem jej swój jad. Nie zmieni jej, ale może naprawi to, co się zepsuło.

- Edward, do cholery! Bella to nie auto, które możesz naprawiać! Wiesz, co może się stać? Ona jest w ciąży! Możesz zaszkodzić dziecku!

Warknąłem na niego, ale nie przejął się tym. Wrócił do mojej ukochanej, która nadal wiła się w agonii. Przeżywała katusze, a ja razem z nią.

Krzyknęła po raz kolejny, tym razem bardziej przeraźliwie.

- Dobijcie mnie, proszę! – wycharczała. – Niech ktoś mnie dobije!

Doskoczyłem do niej, chcąc ją jakoś pocieszyć. Położyłem jej rękę na czole, które było rozpalone. Pot spływał z każdego zakamarka jej ciała.

I znów wrzasnęła. Tym razem próbowała objąć brzuch, ale nie była w stanie.

- Widzisz, co narobiłeś? – wrzasnął Carlisle. – To twój jad.

Zrobiłem dwa kroki w tył. Dotarło do mnie, że schrzaniłem. Poległem na całej linii, choć tak bardzo chciałem pomóc. Zawsze miałem rację: jestem do bani!

Kiedy nadal krzyczała, a Carlisle'a nie wiedział, co począć, ja chodziłem w tę i z powrotem. Nagle Bella zwymiotowała. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że zwymiotowała krwią! Znajomy mi zapach wdarł się w nozdrza. Zdziwiłem się, aczkolwiek od długiego już czasu nie reagowałem tak mocno na krew. Wstrząsnął mną dreszcz. Złapałem się za głowę, próbując wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy.

- Carlisle, zrób coś! Niech tak nie cierpi!

Głośny huk otwieranych drzwi zmusił mnie, abym się odwrócił. W progu stała Irina i była gotowa rzucić się na Bellę. Nie powinienem być zdziwiony, aczkolwiek ona właśnie w tej chwili odczuwała usilne pragnienie poprzez manipulację. Skoro ja na jej krew zareagowałem, nie było siły, aby Irina nie została zwabiona tutaj.

- Wynoś się stąd! – warknąłem. – Niech ktoś ją zabierze!

Emmett i Jasper wdarli się gabinetu i złapali ją za ramiona. Próbowała im się wyrwać, jednak bezskutecznie. Nie miała na tyle siły. Moi bracia byli w szoku, kiedy ujrzeli Bellę. Leżała na kozetce, wiła się z bólu i krzyczała tak głośno, że bałem się, żeby czasem nie zwabiła kogoś z lasu.

Pokazałem im, aby opuścili gabinet. Zrobili to bardzo szybko, zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji, jaka panowała w tej chwili. Wróciłem do Carlisle'a który nie był jak zawsze opanowany, niezależnie od sytuacji. To wszystko go przerosło, nic nie mógł poradzić.

- Wyjdź – rozkazał. – Wyjdź i nie patrz na to więcej. Dam sobie radę.

Zmierzyłem ją wzrokiem po raz ostatni. Przestała się ruszać, ale to tylko dlatego, że zemdlała. Przyłożyłem dłoń do ust i spróbowałem się rozpłakać. Jednak żadna łza nie popłynęła. Opuściłem gabinet z nadzieją, że będzie żyła…

Minęło już pięć godzin. Siedziałem w salonie, czekając na jakiekolwiek informacje. Odkąd opuściłem gabinet, nie usłyszałem żadnego dźwięku, który dochodziłby ze środka. Nie wsłuchiwałem się w sytuację, jaka tam panowała, a to dlatego, że się bałem. Bałem się, że usłyszę najgorsze. To, czego tak bardzo się bałem.

Chciałem ją zmienić. Chciałem zrobić to w chwili, kiedy będziemy pewni, że nie przeżyje. Ale mój ojciec wyrzucił mnie, widząc, że mam taki plan. Nie trudno było to rozszyfrować. Byłem gotowy na to i wiem, że Bella też. Więc, po co on to zrobił? Nie miał pojęcia, jak uratować Bellę. Był bezradny…

Kiedy minęła kolejna godzina, usłyszałem szept Carlisle'a, który stał obok schodów. Odwróciłem gwałtownie głowę w jego stronę.

- Możesz do niej iść. Leży w waszej sypialni.

Nie czekałem na dalsze zachęty. Pognałem tak szybko, jak tylko się dało. Zatrzymałem się jednak zaraz przy drzwiach, nie wiedząc, czy dam radę znieść widok, jaki tam zastanę.

Policzyłem do dziesięciu i powoli otworzyłem drzwi. Wszedłem i zamknąłem je za sobą. Patrzyłem na nią, stojąc w miejscu i nie mogąc się poruszyć. Spała. Była podłączona do aparatury, z jej ręki wychodziły dwie rurki, które odprowadzały krew i kroplówkę. Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy ujrzałem jej brzuch. Był dużo większy niż wcześniej. Ktoś inny potwierdziłby, że wygląda jakby zaraz dziecko miało się urodzić. Pewnie tak będzie. Ale trzeba wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że poczęło się zaledwie trzy tygodnie wstecz.

Podszedłem bliżej. Bałem się usiąść na łóżku, więc przysunąłem swój fotel, który stał w rogu i usiadłem w nim, przyglądając się jej spokojnej twarzy. Gdyby nie maszyna, która pokazywała jej rytm serca, pomyślałbym, że nie żyje. Teraz nie słyszałem w ogóle jego rytmu, więc taki sprzęt był pomocny.

Odwróciłem głowę, kiedy usłyszałem szmer. Drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju wszedł Carlisle. Był zmęczony. Dało się to wyczytać z jego twarzy. Powoli zbliżył się do mnie i położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

- Musiałem ją zoperować. Udało mi się nastawić i zabandażować delikatnie żebro, śledziona nie była aż tak rozerwana, więc zszycie jak na razie wystarczy. Ale… - zawahał się. Spojrzałem w górę, wprost w jego oczy.

- Powiedz wszystko, co ją czeka. Jestem gotów znieść to…

Tak na serio, to nie wiedziałem, co będę w stanie znieść. Obawiałem się najgorszego, ale odpychałem wszystkie złe myśli w jak najdalsze zakamarki umysłu.

- Muszę utrzymać ją w śpiączce – zaczął. – Jest ogromnie wyczerpana. Jej organizm nie wytrzyma długo. Do jutra musi wypocząć, ale w południe zamierzam przeprowadzić cesarskie cięcie. Dziecko jest spore. Sprowadzę na wszelki wypadek sprzęt, abym mógł uratować mu życie…

- A co z życiem Belli? – warknąłem po cichu. Wiedziałem, że jego długie milczenie nie oznacza nic dobrego.

- Najprawdopodobniej nie przeżyje tego…

Taka odpowiedź wystarczyła mi, abym mógł podjąć decyzję. Pragnąłem utrzymać ją przy swoim boku. Nie zostanę na tym świecie bez niej. Wtedy świat straciłby jakikolwiek sens. Już powoli tracił swe barwy, a jej śmierć dopełniłaby to wszystko swą czarną kredką, rysując kontury wokół mojego życia. Wszystko powoli traciło sens.

- Przemienię ją – odparłem. – Przemienię ją, kiedy tylko wyciągniesz z niej dziecko. Zostanie jedną z nas. Będzie żyć. Będzie żyć…

Zapanowała cisza. Nie wiedziałem, co o niej myśleć, ale czułem, że coś się święci. Coś, co miało mi do końca wbić ostry nóż w plecy. Cios, który nadejdzie niebezpiecznie szybko.

- Obawiam się, Edwardzie, że to nie będzie możliwe – odparł po chwili.

Spojrzałem na niego z bólem. Czuł to samo. Zdradziły go jego oczy.

- Co? – Tylko taki krótki wyraz zdołał wydobyć się z moich ust.

- Bella ma w sobie twój jad. Jej organizm przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności, więc zwiększenie dawki nie wpłynie na nią. To tak, jakby zaszczepiła się twym jadem i wszelkie próby zaatakowanie jej organizmu przez niego nie da żadnych rezultatów.

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Otworzyłem usta, ale żaden najmniejszy dźwięk nie wydobył się ze mnie. Byłem w tak głębokim szoku, że nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo będę musiał z niego wychodzić.

Śmierć. To czekało ją w najbliższych godzinach. Śmierć, odejście ode mnie. Nie mogłem jej stracić! Nie teraz! Dopiero zaczęliśmy wspólne życie, spodziewaliśmy się naszego dziecka, a ona tak po prostu zniknie. Nie będzie oglądać, jak dorasta nasze maleństwo, jak rozkwitają kwiaty wiosną… Nie będzie w stanie posłuchać śpiewu ptaków wraz ze swoją rodziną. Tak wiele ją czekało w przyszłości. Chciałem kupić nam dom, zbudować azyl dla nas. To było częścią naszej wspólnej przyszłości. A teraz co?

Pokręciłem głową, wybudzając się z transu. Spojrzałem na swojego ojca, nie wierząc, że nie ma żadnych rozwiązań, które uratowałoby jej życie.

- A ty? Nie możesz podać jej własnego jadu? Przecież są jeszcze inni! Na pewno oddadzą swą część, by móc uratować jej życie.

Wypatrywałem nadchodzącej odpowiedzi z nadzieją. Carlisle długo patrzył mi w oczy i zastanawiał się, co może mi powiedzieć. Zamknął oczy i ścisnął moje ramię.

- Synu, tak mi przykro…

Dałem upust swoim emocjom, które narastały we mnie z każdą sekundą. Rzuciłem się na niego, przyszpilając go do ściany. Wystawiłem kły z wściekłości, jaka mną ogarnęła. Wkurzałem się coraz bardziej, widząc, jak bardzo jest spokojny.

- To w niczym jej nie pomoże. Posiedź z nią i korzystaj z chwili, jaka została ci dana…

Puściłem go. Nie miałem już siły słuchać, jak bardzo mu przykro. Nie zniósłbym więcej widoku jego opanowanej postawy. Wskazałem mu ręką drzwi.

- Zostaw mnie samego. Chce… pomyśleć.

Gdybym powiedział „pożegnać się", zabrzmiałbym desperacko. Miałem całą noc na rozmyślanie. Chciałem ją uratować za wszelką cenę. Musiałem znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. To nie może się tak skończyć…

Mój ojciec pokiwał głową i wyszedł. Wróciłem do łóżka i delikatnie położyłem się obok Belli. Długo wpatrywałem się w jej powieki, z nadzieją, że je otworzy i okaże się, że tylko delikatnie spała. Patrzyłem na jej usta, które zaciśnięte były w wąską linię. Była cała blada. Miarowo unosiła klatkę piersiową, oddychając. Patrzyłem na nią i kalkulowałem, jak wiele przeżyliśmy razem. Jak wiele moglibyśmy zdziałać, gdybyśmy mieli jakąś szansę, by to sprawdzić. Pragnąłem, by to wszystko okazało się nudną wizją Alice, którą będzie można zmienić.

Ale niestety wszystko działo się naprawdę…

Dotknąłem jej chłodnego policzka, później włosów. Chciałem zapamiętać każdy szczegół, każdy skrawek jej kruchego ciała. Uczyłem się na pamięć jej zapachu, by móc przywołać go zawsze, gdy będę ją wspominał…

Ból, jaki rozdzierał mnie od środka, był nie do opisania. Chciałem wrzasnąć tak głośno, by usłyszał mnie cały świat. Chciałem krzyknąć, jak wielce niesprawiedliwe jest życie. Dlaczego zabierano mi Belle? Dlatego, że popełniłem dużo zła? W ten sposób mam ponieść karę? Nie, to nie może tak się skończyć.

Położyłem się obok wątłego ciała Belli. Wplotłem swoje palce w jej, delikatnie zsuwając jej obrączkę. Pocałowałem ją w usta lekko, acz stanowczo, wkładając w niego wszystkie uczucia, jakie do niej żywiłem. Pogłaskałem ją po włosach, niczym małe zwierzątko i zamknąłem oczy. Po chwili poczułem, jak coś mokrego spływa po moim policzku. Dotknąłem go i było jasne, co się działo ze mną w tej chwili.

Ja płakałem…

_Kilka słów ode mnie_:

Wybaczcie, że w taki sposób dzieją się losy bohaterów. Ostatnio mam przypływy i odpływy weny i dzięki małemu przypływowi wpadłam na tak smutny pomysł.

Chcę was prosić o jedno. Postanowiłam, że nadal będę wrzucać rozdziały na chomika, ALE pod warunkiem, że liczba komentarzy będzie, choć w małym stopniu równała się liczbie pobrań. Cieszę się, że ilość ściągnięć wynosi powyżej 60, ale komentarzy ciągle jest mało.

Dlatego proponuje wam, żebyście komentowali, a ja w zamian będę starać się pisać jak najlepiej. Jeśli jednak nadal będą te same osoby pisać opinie, założę hasło. Tak będzie najlepiej.

I nie martwcie się. Choćby się paliło, waliło, mhv dokończę. Nie ma bata!

Pozdrawiam was i miłej lektury!

Truska93


End file.
